


The Blossom of a Harmful Flower

by hypersonicJD



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Aliens, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Future, Kidnapping, Love, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypersonicJD/pseuds/hypersonicJD
Summary: Cavendish is now getting into a very strong relationship with somebody he is familiar with, but, is this relationship really gonna work out the way he wants to? Is Dakota gonna be okay with being a third wheel?
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota, Cavendish/Hildegard
Comments: 18
Kudos: 13
Collections: Team Cavota





	1. Return to Earth

After being able to save the planet Octalia, Milo, Zack, Melissa, Diogee, Perry the Platypus, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Cavenpuss, Cavendish and Dakota are now heading towards Earth with the help of the Octalian’s ship. Everybody is talking about the experience they had on the planet; and our protagonist for this story, Cavendish and Dakota, are discussing what they have accomplished.

“Well, Dakota, I am very glad to say our mission has been accomplished,” Cavendish says to his partner. “With the help of the Octalians, Milo, Melissa, Zack, that… platypus with a fedora, profe-I mean, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and even that… abomination that has my face on it, we were able to save an alien planet!”

“That is great and all Cav, but…” Dakota replies. “ I think you forgot someone.”

Dakota seems to frown at Cavendish for not mentioning him alongside the people that were able to help saving Octalia. Seeing his partner be somewhat upset about this, Cavendish gets closer to him, grasps at his left shoulder and looks at him with a happy smile.

“Dakota… I thought you already knew that you also helped… you are my best friend. I would never forget about what you have done for me, for others, for this planet!”

After hearing this, Dakota gives Cavendish a very shy smile. “Aawww… thanks buddy, you are my best friend too. And hey, since we helped these guys out, we are gonna be able to go back home!”

Cavendish smiles back at Dakota and seems to feel relieved, although he also seems to be thinking of something. He just remembered that the Octalians televised the entire event, and an idea pops into his mind.

“Wait a moment…” he mumbles. “Dakota, the Octalians ended up recording the whole thing! Maybe we can show it to Bob Block and he could give us a promotion! Or a raise! Something that would be worth all of our work through so many years!”

Dakota’s eyes widen, he really didn’t think about the Octalian’s television transmission regarding the sphere of chaos. He seems to get excited with this newfound knowledge. 

“You are right, Cav! We can totally get a promotion!” Dakota pauses a moment. “But wait, didn't you go rogue? We can have some problems if we end coming back to P.I.G. just like nothing happened.”

“I don’t think that should matter at all, we saved a whole alien civilization from destruction! Yes, it was with the help of others, but we still helped with our efforts. That should be good enough for recognition! Wars and social movements have never been won by a single person.”

“You know… you might be right, Cav, you might be right; but I hope they don’t give us dangerous assignments…”

“Oh, come on Dakota! We just risked our lives with a living sphere of pure chaos, and have survived to tell the tale. We are going to be fine! We need to be more assertive! More brave!”

After hearing those words from his partner, Dakota starts to get upset once again, but now for a different reason. He looks at Cavendish with a more angry look than usual.

“No!” he shouts. “You need to stop doing that! We don’t need to be more brave, or whatever else you said, we cannot time travel! I cannot save you if you die again! And you cannot save me if I die! We need to take it easy! Look, we are already doing a good job just cleaning alien trash. It’s pretty relaxed and we don’t usually run into danger, it’s a good place to be!”

Now Cavendish seems upset at Dakota. While the other only wants to relax, Cavendish wants to prove that he can be useful. He wants to help others, he wants to be somebody in this whole wide world.

“Where is your ambition, Dakota? Didn’t you become a time traveler because you wanted to help others too?! That’s what I WANT to do! I want to do something great, something that is going to secure my name as a hero! Is it that bad that I want to leave my mark in the world?!”

Milo and the others are able to see the discussion between Cavendish and Dakota, and start to approach them, showing some concern about the situation.

“Um… guys, are you doing okay?” Milo asks. “We started to hear some screaming and wanted to check out what was going on.”

Cavendish and Dakota just seem to be upset at each other, but after looking at Milo, Zack and Melissa, they calm down a bit.

“Hey, Dakota, why are you now fighting with Cavendish again?” Doofenshmirtz asks. “I thought you wanted to see him; in fact, you were all super sad and almost crying sometimes whenever you were alone. When I was experimenting with some of my innators I saw you eating some chips behind a tree, with some tears in your eyes or something. I think I heard sobbing there too, but it may have been you choking on the chips.”

“HEY!” Dakota blushes out of embarrassment and scolds Doofenshmirtz. “Yes, I missed Cavendish, but it wasn’t… that…” before he can finish his sentence, he looks at Cavendish, who just seems to be more confused than anything. Dakota stares at the ground in shame. “Okay… I did cry that time… I just… I just couldn’t handle it… I thought you were… you know...!”

“Dakota…” Cavendish replies. “If I’m being honest… when I was alone and trying to figure out how the spaceship that I found on Earth worked… I asked you to bring me a tool that I needed and, well… you weren’t there. When I realized you weren’t there… I also shed a few tears and was in quite a sad mood the entire day…”

Both of them stare at each other, trying to grasp the fact that they have cried for the other and realizing their friendship is stronger that it has never been. They give themselves a quick hug.

“Aaaaaaawwwww…” Milo, Melissa and Zack exclaim at unison.

Cavendish and Dakota swiftly get themselves apart with a little bit of red visible on their faces. Cavendish clears his throat and refers to Milo.

“Well, ignoring all of that, I also wanted to say to all of you… thank you.” the rest of the group looks at him confused, not understanding why Cavendish is thanking them. “If I hadn’t met any of you, I wouldn’t even be here. We have been through a lot. Doof was able to at least give Dakota some company while I was gone, Milo has taught me to never give up no matter how truly awful the situation may look, and he has always shown me the good outlook of life with a smile most of the time. And always had treated me with respect, even when I was treating him badly.”

“Awww…” Milo seems to smile at Cavendish and looks at him. “Thank you, Cavendish. I also truly appreciate you as a friend. Even if you are an adult, I consider you as much of a friend as Melissa, Zack, Chad, Amanda… although with Amanda it’s… a bit different, hehe.”

Cavendish and Dakota smile at the group.

They are finally able to arrive on Earth and everyone thanks the Octalians for transporting them back home. Although something seems to be different. As if… a bit of time passed. 

What could that mean?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is my first actual fanfic ever, so, give me some criticism folks, I CAN TAKE IT WAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Nah but seriously, leave your comments about Chapter 1, I want to get better at this kind of thing. For the crew of Milo Murphy's Law!


	2. Changing of the seasons

The crew has now arrived into Earth, landing in basically the same place where the purple space ship was. Although… Something seems to be different, the trees now have brown leafs! This is extremely strange, as they were only gone in space for what was probably a day. Everybody is now confused and shocked.

Milo approaches one of the trees and looks at it raising his eye brow.

“The trees are… Losing their leaves, and they are brown… Guys, I think we are in autunm!”

The group makes an united gasp, as they can’t believe they apparently have been gone for months now, to them it was a day, to the world it was months. Now Melissa and Zack start to freak out.

“Oh no no no no no no, this can’t be happening, this really can’t be happening, we just missed months of school!” Zack grabs his hair in disbelief and anxiety. “And we also missed summer vacation! This time we were gonna go into an expedition to Mexico! We were gonna have Tacos and everything!”

“I was gonna be on a concert for a returning band! Love Handel! They were gonna be doing their reunion concert on the summer… Aaaww man…” Melissa looks down to the floor, very dissapointed that she missed her concert.

While looking over to all of the commotion, one of the Octalians yells far away from the space ship that is still lying on the ground;

“Hey! What is happening guys? Why are you screaming so loudly? Is this not how Earth is supposed to look like?

Dakota looks at the Octalian and also yells out to him.

“Nah, this is normal! It’s just that we didn’t think being on space would make time pass by faster!” Dakota pauses for a moment and remembers what Cavendish said about the footage of the Sphere of Chaos. “Hey! I just remembered something! Could you give us the footage from TV that you guys got with me and the other guys saving your planet!? But we need it in something like a cassette! Or a DVD! Or even just an USB or a projector! Something that we can look at!

The alien life form looks at Dakota, nods with his head, and goes back into the ship. After taking a few minutes he is able to retrieve what Dakota was asking for and throws to Dakota’s hand. Dakota is able to catch it and observes the object, it looks like it’s a projector which can display the whole footage. Dakota gives it a quick watch while Cavendish leans over to watch alongside him. The footage seems to be pretty clear and doesn’t miss a single shot, both of them smile at each other with a big smile on their cheeks and now Cavendish yells to the Octopus like alien;

“Thank you! This is just what we needed!”

The Octalian waves his tentacle from side to side, trying to say goodbye, he heads to his space ship, and blasts off on to the sky.

“Oh no… Mom and Dad must be so, so worried! I was basically gone for like 3 or 4 months! Maybe more! I need to go back home and fast! I also wanted to watch a special with Sarah about Dr.Zone, it was gonna be an special interview with all of the cast members and they were gonna reveal details about the new season!” Milo expresses his concerns regarding his family, and starts running towards his home, and the others follow him, trying to keep up with his speed.

“Um… Should I be concerned that I was away for like.. 3 or 4 months? Doofensmirtz asks himself and looks into the sky still standing on the woods, while he is still looking into the sky Cavenpuss approaches him and tugs his lab coat.

“Yes, you should be concerned, didn’t you have a daughter? Since you were away for those many months, her birthday probably passed by now and you weren’t there to give her a gift, or to give her a visit. Just anything for her special day you know?” Cavenpuss says this as he is looking at Doofenshmirtz with his arms crossed and making a condescending glare.

“Oh Vanessa! How could I have forgotten! I need to go with her now! Thank you Abomina-I mean Cavenpuss!” Realizing that he missed Vanessa’s Birthday, Doofenshmirtz runs into a completely different direction from the group, leaving Cavenpuss behind.

“I am glad I was able to help somewhat, but why does everybody keep calling me an abomination? It’s just very annoying and very rude” Cavenpuss states as he crosses his arms, annoyed at the motion of him getting called abomination”. After a few seconds of retrospection Cavenpuss starts to walk towards the direction Milo and the others went.

Meanwhile with Milo and company, they are able to arrive at Milo’s home, Milo feeling very worried about his family, knocks the door, only to find Sara to open the door, she was holding a cup of noodles and she seemed to have a depressed look until she saw Milo.

“M-m-milo… Is it… Is it truly you?” She looks at him confused but also wanting to exert happiness, like she could burst crying with tears. “Yeah Sara, it’s me! Milo!” Milo’s words seem to have gotten to Sara, because she started to cry, let the cup of noodles fall to the ground and hugs him very tightly.

Milo hugs her back although this hug doesn’t last very long.

“I am glad to be back Sara but… Where are mom and dad?

Sara’s smile doesn’t appear when Milo asks about his parents, she instead widens her eyes in surprise; “That’s right! Mom and Dad left me in charge of the house, since they have been going on a huge mission to try and find you! I need to call them right now!

On a matter of seconds, Sara calls her parents in a video call, just to make sure that they are able to see Milo being back home safe and sound.

“What is it now Sara?” Martin responds to Sara, with a very tired and depressed tone while he is looking at her in the phone, he and his wife brigette seem to be in a jungle.

“Dad! You won’t even believe it! Milo came back home! He is fine! He is alive!

Martin touches his nose and sighs very annoyed, as if this kind of call has happened before.

“Look Sara, just because you imagined Milo coming back, it doesn’t mean he is back yet, or if we even know if he’s alive, so please, don’t call me or your mother for your stupid fantasi-“

Before Martin could finish, Milo sweeps the phone from Sara’s hand and points the camera straight at his face.

“Dad! I am truly back! It is truly me! Sara didn’t imaginate it!”

Milo’s dad almost drops the phone after looking at Milo, he is at the brink of crying as well, and yells to his wife.

“HONEY! HONEY! MILO IS IN THE HOUSE! HE’S BACK! SARA WASN’T LYING THIS TIME!”

Milo’s mother runs towards her husband, and both of them look at Milo, who is smiling back at them.

“M-milo… Honey… You are alive… W-we thought… We thought Murphy’s Law got the best of you… Like maybe you getting stranded on an island or… Or getting eaten by a shark… Or a meteorite striking you while you were coming back home… But you are alive… I’m…

Brigette just can’t seem to have any words anymore, she just looks at the screen silently with a smile and trying to hold her tears from falling down her face.

Many hours pass by, everybody just seems to hang out at Milo’s house while they wait for his parents to come back home. The group ends up playing a card game, and miraculously they are able to finish it without anything Murphy’s Law related getting in the way, they also watched a maratón of episodes from Dr.Zone and Sara alongside Milo are finally able to watch the special interview with the entire cast of the show. It is now midnight and Milo’s parents finally arrive. They give Milo a very warm hug, and they want to celebrate his return by making a party the very next day. Milo seems to be happy that he is back home, and even though he knows that on earth he was gone for 4 months or more, he is relieved to know that at least his parents are fine, Sarah is fine, and his friends are fine.

The next day the festivities begin, the guests are people from Milo’s school, Zack’s mom, Melissa’s father, and of course, Cavendish and Dakota, the people at the party seem to be having a great time, the music is making some guests start singing the lyrics, others start dancing, and a few are just enjoying the drinks, the food and ambient as a whole. It truly is a good party for Milo’s triumphant return to Earth.

“So, Dakota, do you think we should call Block now? We got the footage, everybody seems to be in a good mood, and we may get lucky and actually get our promotion or something alike. I just have a good feeling… I know we will earn something today”

Cavendish looks at his partner with high hopes, that maybe they will get a promotion or a raise in P.I.G, even if he has caused a lot of trouble by going rogue. Dakota seems to give him a smile also having the same feeling;

“Yeah, let’s do it partner”

Both of them smile and now Cavendish calls Bob Block, who answers inmediately, he was doing paperwork with his usual ear to ear smile, and now looks at his phone.

“Heeey, it’s my favorite alien trash collectors! Cavendish and Dakota, how are you boys doing?”

“We are quite well sir, thank you for asking” Cavendish responds in a very polite manner towards their boss, and is now ready to show him what they have accomplished. “Now sir, we wanted to tell you about the reason of our call, you see, we have something very important to show you, that could possibly change our position as alien trash collectors forever!”

Bob Block makes a confused look towards both of them and asks: “And what could that be?”

Cavendish nods his head towards Dakota, and Dakota pulls out the projector device, he is able to get it close enough to make Bob Block be able to see it in all of it’s glory. He is reacting to the footage with a somewhat surprised expression. He can’t seem to process that Cavendish and Dakota were in a group, trying to save a completely alien planet from annhilation.

The footage ends and Dakota now directs himself towards the man.

“See? See? We were able to save a whole alien civilization! We are good agents or whatever you would call us! We don’t have to keep picking up alien trash anymore!”

Bob Block’s smile dissapears, and now has a faintly depressed face, as if he is about to do something that he didn’t want to do, before even speaking, he makes a pronounced sigh and now opens his mouth:

“Look boys… I didn’t want to tell you this but… I never considered both of you as material for P.I.G… The only reason I wanted to accept you two was because I felt sorry about you losing your jobs as time travelers, it was for a noble cause, you Dakota only wanted to keep working with your best friend in the entire world. And you Cavendish, have only been wanting to do something great for the world you live in. Be someone. And well, a lot of people join P.I.G for that same reason but… You just aren’t good enough. This footage only showed me that you helped to pave the way for the real hero to help and save that planet. Even the guy with the hunchback was doing more than the both of you. I also know about what you did Cavendish, and I really wasn’t happy about it, but if it’s related to what ended up happening in this footage I am willing to let it pass. Both of you can still work as alien trash collectors but you will never, ever be anymore than that. I am only doing this because I know your story, and I would feel responsable if either of you got hurt in a mission. And we don’t have any time traveling devices, or resurrection tools. Just… Don’t take it the wrong way boys, just don’t keep pushing yourselves for more dangerous or important missions. I will raise your pay slighty. I am sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but… I didn’t want to hurt anybody’s feelings with the truth. If that is everything i’ll see the both of you in a week.”

Bob Block hangs and now Cavendish and Dakota stare at the screen in disbelief.

“Well… That was way worse than I expected… Cavendish, are you ok?” Dakota asks while looking over his friend, who just seems to have a lost look in his eyes. He doesn’t move, he doesn’t emote for a few seconds.

Cavendish starts moving towards a table, tumbling around like if he was dizzy and disoriented. He grips the table with his hands, looking forwards. What was first a feeling of being lost, is now transforming into pure anger, he cannot contail himself and he raises his hands to the sky.

“DARN IT ALL!!!!!!”

He ends up hitting the table with both of his hands closed and the force of the impact is able to break the whole thing down. Cavendish stands there, looking down to what he just destroyed, and he didn’t even notice that the table had the party’s cake in there, so he also ended up destroying the cake in the process.

“That was the cake… It was a special Dr.Zone cake…” Milo says as he looks at the destroyed table, and apparently the guests at the party are also staring at Cavendish and Dakota with judgemental glares.

“Oh don’t worry about that Milo, we got 2 back up cakes, since you know, Murhpy’s law and all. They are the exact same as that one!” Sara shows both cakes which are completely identical as the destroyed cake and they look just as delicious.

“Oh, well I guess it really isn’t that bad hehe” Milo rubs his head on the back while smilling to Sara, but it appears that Milo’s father is not too happy about what just happened.

“Um… Mr.Cavendish was it? I am very sorry to tell you this but… I don’t want my son to feel sad or for the guests of the party to get hurt so, I must ask you to leave peacefully”

“H-huh? W-what?” Cavendish asks as he is shocked to hear this coming from Milo’s father

“B-but I… I…” The man with the top hat tries to think of an excuse or an apology, but he inmediately gives up and instead gets upset about getting asked to leave the party. “Hmph! Like I care! Why would I want to be the friend of a child anyway!?” After saying these words, Cavendish exits out of Milo’s house very upset.

“Um… I’m sorry everybody… Some work related stuff just happened and… Cavendish isn’t very good at handling bad news. Now, if you’ll excuse me, CAVENDISH! COME BACK!”

Dakota runs where Cavendish ended up leaving, and now the party seems to have gotten a bit more rough.

“Cavendish…” Milo stares at the door of the backyard where Cavendish ended up storming out of, feeling a bit sad about seeing him leave his party.

What are Cavendish and Dakota gonna do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for treating poor Cavendish like that, but sometimes to build up a good story there needs to be extreme drama, but I do hope you guys enjoy it!


	3. Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY DARK TOPICS ARE GONNA BE TOUCHED UPON HERE. IF YOU CAN NOT TOLERATE THESE PLEASE SKIP. I do not want to cause any harm to whoever is reading this if they aren't able to stomach dark psychological thoughts.

Cavendish has now made it into his office, and slams the door shut, very upset about what Bob block said to them.

“You can still work as an alien trash collector but you will never, ever be anymore than that…”

Cavendish touches his chest as he repeats these words, and they are able to echo through his mind, and the walls of the office. He cannot shake that feeling of… Being useless, of being just a nobody that doesn’t get recognition, of being stuck forever in a time that isn’t even his, spending decades of his life to be a time traveler, all for nothing. He just stares at his own hands, which seem to have some pieces of wood from the table that he destroyed earlier, now he exerts a depressed sentiment towards himself.

“Why… Why can’t I succeed… I… I have tried my hardest… I have died so many times just… Trying to do my job… Just trying to succeed… To make myself proud of being who am I… To not get disgusted at myself while looking into the mirror… I just can’t…”

“CAVENDISH!” Dakota arrives at the office as well and opens the door panting, he seems to have been running for quite the number of streets “Cavendish… Why did you say that to Milo? That was not cool at all. I know we wanted to get a promotion and everything, but you didn’t have to lash out like that towards him, he didn’t do anything!”

Cavendish now clenches his hands again since he feels Dakota doesn’t understand how he is feeling at the moment.

“What do you know about what is right and what isn’t right!? Because of you wanting to save me you ended up costing us our job! Our future! You ended up costing me my life long dream of being a time traveler to help others! And that boy… That boy also ruined many of our missions, we could of succeeded long ago, but because of his existence we are stuck here! We are stuck in a time where we do not belong at all! And he gets rewarded for always causing trouble!? He is the one that causes most of the problems in this stupid town! I was only being nice to him since it would be extremely rude to not do so!

“Cavendish, listen at yourself, this doesn’t sound like you at all. You aren’t like this, even when you are mad you don’t sound this upset. I just want to help you… As I always have been”

“I do not care about how I usually sound, or if I am being over dramatic. I am tired of this… This… Abuse! I have literally died and put my life on the line just to achieve something that I truly desire, and I still haven’t gotten it! Why Dakota!? ANSWER ME! WHY!?

Dakota is now just shook at what Cavendish has asked him, he doesn’t know why they haven’t succeeded, he doesn’t know why Cavendish was always dying, but he does know one thing:

“I don’t know any of that stuff Cavendish, I ain’t a future teller, but I can tell you this, all of these supposed failures, are only steps into success, I know one day we will get rewarded, but it ain’t gonna happen if you keep acting like this. This is not good for your health, or for your mental state. You have to stop thinking about work this hard and intense, we have saved the world before and we can do so aga-“

“AGAIN!? THERE WAS NEVER A TIME WE SAVED THE WORLD. THAT WAS MURPHY. IT’S ALWAYS HIM, HE IS THE HERO, EVEN THOUGH HE DESTROYS EVERYTHING IN HIS PATH JUST BY BREATHING, HE GETS A PARTY, HE GETS FRIENDS, HE GETS RECOGNITION! AND I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY!”

Cavendish seems even angrier as he is focusing his anger on Milo.

“YOU HEARD IT FROM BLOCK HIMSELF DAKOTA. DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND!? WE DON’T MATTER!”

“That’s not true!”

“YOU DON’T BELIEVE ME!? I WILL SHOW YOU HOW WE DON’T MATTER”

Cavendish now seems to sprint to the door, opens it swiftly and decides to just drop himself right in the middle of the street, while a truck passes by

“CAVENDISH NO!” Dakota sprints as fast as he can towards Cavendish, unfortunately, he realizes he is too late and the truck is going way too fast for him to do something.

“CAVENDISH! NOOOOOO!!!!!” Dakota screams almost wanting to cry, and the truck speeds away, lifting some dust from the floor and not letting Dakota see anything.

“C-cavendish… W-why… It didn’t… It didn’t have to end like this…”

Dakota kneels himself to the ground, looking at where Cavendish put himself on the street.

The dust settles, and Dakota hears some coughing, it’s coming from Cavendish, he doesn’t have a single scratch, it appears as he put himself in just the right position to not get by hit any of the truck’s wheels or bottom parts.

“Ca-Cavendish! Are you ok!?” Dakota runs towards his partner, with some tears coming out of his eyes.

“Blast it… Blast it all… I can’t even commit suicide right…” Cavendish looks to the side, feeling even more depressed, as he realized his attempt of taking his own life didn’t work out as planned.

“Cavendish… You…” Dakota stares at Cavendish, who is still lying on the street and Cavendish now starts to sob.

“Dakota… I’m sorry… I just feel… Useless… I feel empty… With no purpose… I can not fadom why is my life being so miserable… Why is the universe going against me…” He starts to tear up from his eyes while looking to the side, at the fine grass on the sidewalk.

Cavendish and Dakota just stand there in the street, without really moving or interacting, in a few moments, Dakota is able to see Milo, Melissa and Zack running towards them.

“Cavendish! Dakota! Finally, we were able to get here, you guys are a bit farther than I remembered” Milo says as he pants slighty from the jogging he just did.

“Um… Why are you guys on the middle of the street…?” Zack asks confused.

“That’s none of your concern, now, scram children, I do not want to see any of you…” Cavendish responds in his usual condenscending tone.

“Hey, we came here to check up on you guys, and that is our thanks?” Melissa says while crossing her arms upset at Cavendish’s statement.

“…I know why he is there…” Milo looks at Cavendish, with a saddened frown and gets closer to him, he kneels close to him while he is still lying on the cement. “Cavendish… That isn’t gonna solve anything… You might think I am happy all the time, but before I met Melissa… I ended up doing what you just did right now while my parents weren’t looking… And just like you, I failed because the car that was gonna run me over got his tires deflated, Murphy’s law. And then Sara picked me up from the street, because I ended up lying in there for an hour, trying to see if the same was gonna happen again”

“W-what…? But… You were a child… You really wanted to…” Cavendish gets up slighty from his position and looks at Milo in shock and disbelief.

“Yeah… They were some really dark times...” Milo after saying this looks to the side while rubbing the back of his head. “But after all of that, my life got better even with Murphy’s law still taking effect, I was able to meet Melissa, hang out with Zack and well… I also got to know you guys, even though you are adults, I still truly value you as my friends, and I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to either of you. You are kinda like my unofficial uncles hehe” He smiles at the time travelers, who just seem surprised to know about Milo’s darkest time.

“I… I had no idea… Milo… I am… I don’t even know if I can apologize to you after the many awful things I have said about you behind your back…” The man just sees Milo, he is just dealing with too many emotions, he is just lost in his own mind.

“Well… If anything can communicate more than words… Is a hug!” Milo then proceeds to hug Cavendish very tighly, Cavendish just stares at the boy, after being able to feel Milo’s emotions through the hug, which are of forgiveness and understanding, he cannot contain his own emotions anymore. He gives in and hugs Milo back, while sobbing and tearing up, his tears end up landing on his clothes, and on Milo’s clothes and backpack.

“T-Thank you.. Thank you Murphy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for treating poor mustache boy like this ;_;


	4. Standing out

Milo and Cavendish have finished hugging each other, in a quick pace they are now heading towards the party once again. Dakota appears to still be checking on Cavendish who is still walking with a saddened look on his face, although it is way more tame than before, he seems to not feel as bad as before.

“Hey… Uh… Cav, how are you feeling?” Dakota questions his friend with some amount of concern.

“I’m a bit better now, Murphy’s hug really helped me get a lot of those bottled up emotions out of my system” Cavendish nudges his head towards Dakota when speaking. “Thank you for asking Dakota… You always worry about me, and I truly appreciate it” He gives Dakota a faint smile showing appreciation to his partner.

“Well, that’s what friends do, and you are Cavendish after all, what’re you gonna do?” The man with sunglasses shrugs with a grin on his face. It appears as now both of them are feeling better and to their surprise, they have arrived to the party sooner than expected.

The guests see them arrive and look at them. Martin approaches the group.

“Milo… Are you sure it’s gonna be okay to bring him here again?”

“Sure dad, look, I know he didn’t make a good impression back there, but he has been through a lot on his life, it’s like he has his own type of Murphy’s law or something”

“Mr.Murphy… I know my behavior was completely atrocious, I shouldn’t have behaved the way I did, destroying your table, messing up that special cake.. Basically getting kicked from your party for your son. I hope you can accept my sincerest apologies and I can assure this situation won’t happen again, and if there’s anything that I can do to fix my mistakes I will do so”

“Well… Now that I think about it, we could use another person to sing for Karaoke” Martin says as he has his finger on the bottom of his chin thinking about what Cavendish could do to repay for his mistakes.

“Ka-karaoke!? But sir, i’m terrible at singing! Even Dakota knows that!” Cavendish shows that he is clearing nervous about singing in front of an audience, and he puts his hand on top of his lips astonished.

“Oh come on Cav! That sounds like it’s gonna be so fun! We have never done karaoke before!” Dakota expresses his excitement to his partner, wanting to sing his lungs out for fun.

“Well… That is true but… I am truly horrible with singing… Remember when he ended up singing a song about Halloween? My voice was off synch and I sounded pretty bad”

“Pfff, you are exaggerating, it really wasn’t that bad Cav. Come oooon, I want to siing”

Cavendish sighs at Dakota and looks at him with his usual condescending glare, however, he gives in to Dakota’s request and shows a faint smile.

“Okay, you win, we will sing in this karaoke”

“Yaaay! Well what’re we waiting for? Let’s go let’s go!”

Both of them go to the stage where the karaoke was setup, they grab 2 microphones and look into the separate TV screen showing the lyrics of the song. The actual music stars and it’s time for Dakota to sing first, since he wanted to participate first.

“Open up your eyes take a loot at me, if the picture fits in your memory, i’ve been dreaming by the rhythm like the beat of a heart and I won’t stop until I start to stand out” Dakota finishes his verse and now signals to Cavendish to keep going with it. Cavendish seems to be extremely nervous and looks at Dakota with a face full of concern. He gulps and streches his shirt’s collar, he takes a bit of courage and starts to sing the part.

“Mmm stand out, mmm, some people settle for the typical thing, living all their lives waiting in the wings, it isn’t a question of it, just a matter of time, before I move in front of the line” Cavendish has now gained some confidence after singing his part, and he now starts to smile alongside Dakota and they are gearing up for the chorus of the song, starting to synch their voices in unison.

“And once you’re watching every move that I make you gotta believe that I got what it takes!”

“To stand out! Above the crowd even if I gotta shout out loud, til mine is the only face you see, gonna stand out til you notice me”

The pair of time travelers take a slight break while the song picks up the next verse.

“Hey, this is fun! And my singing really isn’t as bad as I thought it was” Cavendish looks at Dakota with a grin on his face, seemingly enjoying himself and Dakota replies back.

“See? I told you, you aren’t a bad singer, you just need some practice, and this is the perfect time to do so, we are doing great”

They start to notice more lyrics are coming up once again and now Cavendish starts singing the next verse.

“If the squeaky wheels always getting the grease I’m totally devoted to disturbing the peace and i’ll do it all again, when I get it done until I become your number one”

Cavendish finishes the verse and now Dakota picks up from where Cavendish left.

“No method to the madness and means of escape, gonna break every rule i’ll bend them all out of shape it ain’t a question of how just a matter of when, you get the message that i’m tryin to send”

Now they start to synch up once again to start to get to the chorus.

“I’m under a spell I’m in over my head and you know I’m going all the way til the end!”

“To stand out! Above the crowd even if I gotta shout out loud, til mine is the only face that you see, gonna stand out til you notice me, yeah!”

Afterwards the chorus, now both of them decide to share a single verse, taking turns, having Cavendish start first.

“If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just walking by” Cavendish seems to sing in a lower tone getting a bit closer to the microphone, and now Dakota takes his place to sing his segment.

“There’s nothin that I wouldn’t do if it was getting you to notice me I’m alive” Dakota sings in the same manner as Cavendish and now they are gearing up for the chorus once again, with both of them holding the same microphone, closing their eyes to make their voices be heard.

“All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance’ll prove I got whatever it takes” Both of them pause for a moment to signal at each other with their index fingers pointing, prepared to say another line of the music.

“It’s a piece of cake heh”

“To stand out! Above the crowd even if I gotta shout out loud til mine is the only face face you see gonna stand out stand out, heey, stand out!” Inmediately after finishing to say this word, the crowd at the party start to also sing along and shout: Yeah Yeah Yeah! “Stand out!” The crowd make a hum sound and the pair keep singing along. “Til mine is the only face you see gonna stand out til you notice me”

The song finally finished and everybody cheers for Cavendish and Dakota, both are panting from so much movement, and using a lot of the air in their lungs to be able to sing. They look at each other with the biggest smiles in their faces, very satisfied and they take multiple bows towards the public.

“Wow… I didn’t know they could sing so good” Zack points out while he is holding a piece of the special Dr.Zone cake alongside Melissa.

“I guess you can’t judge a book by it’s cover, especially with Cavendish, with how snobby and sophisticated he seems to be, I wouldn’t think he could sing at all” Melissa expresses respect and surprisement from the performance of the time travelers. The party keeps going being just a blast. After a few hours the party finally ends and the guests start to head out home.

“Bye Milo! See you tomorrow at school!” Zack says as he is heading out and keeping company with Melissa”

“See you guys! And take care! Thanks for coming to the party!”

Milo waves goodbye to his friends, and the only people remaining are Cavendish and Dakota, who are eating the last bits of the cake.

Cavendish burps in front of Dakota as he was eating his cake. “Oh dear, I am terribly sorry Dakota, I couldn’t stop myself” Dakota gives him a very confident and snarky grin, he proceeds to burp for a longer time and louder. “Dakota! That was disgusting!” He makes a frown in disapproval towards Dakota and he just smiles mischievously. “You can’t get mad at me, you also burped in front of me” “I said I was sorry!” “That ain’t good enough sometimes you know? Imagine if you did that to a girl while you are on a date, she would be disgusted” “Let me guess, you ended up doing it on a date didn’t you?” “Yeah, she left the restaurant and never spoke to me again”

Interrupting the conversation, Milo approaches them and offers them a gift.

“Hey guys, thank you for coming out to the party! I didn’t really have anything planned for gifts, and I was only able to find a few things in my house, but I hope you can accept them”

“Oh Milo, please, you don’t have to give us anything, in fact, today I was kind of… Awful…” Cavendish doesn’t seem to keen on accepting a gift from Milo, after the things he said about him today, he feels it isn’t right to accept a gift, it would be unfair.

“Don’t worry about it Cavendish, please, I want you to have this, it’s not much but I am sure you will like it, or at least I hope so, same for you Dakota”

“Thanks kid, I appreciate that you even bothered to giving us something” Dakota states as he smiles at the boy and picks up the gift.

“…Okay Milo, I will accept this gift, and I will open it right now” Cavendish makes good on his word and opens the gift, the present seems to be 30 packets of tea bags, with some Dr.Zone branding on them, Cavendish looks at the packets with confusion. “Dr.Zone… Tea bags?” “I know you aren’t really into Dr.Zone, but I wanted to give you the tea bags due to their flavor, the flavor is amazing! I am sure you are gonna love the taste of the tea when you take it in the morning” Milo seems to be excited about the flavor of the tea bags, and Cavendish decides to take his word for it. “Thank you Milo, I really like this even if it’s with Dr.Zone branding, the intention is what counts”

Now Dakota opens up his present, and he has a face of complete excitement and joy.

“IT’S A GIRAFFE! IT’S A GIRAFFE PLUSH! IT’S THE EXACT SAME SIZE AS DENNIS!” Dakota grabs the giraffe with pure joy coming out of his eyes, a very warm feeling starts to manifest inside of him, he turns to Milo while holding the giraffe plushie close to his chest.

“This is so cool! How did you know I loved giraffe’s!?”

“I was able to hear somebody sing about going to the zoo, and I realized that it was probably you since not many people have that deep of a voice, I’m glad you love it though, it was a plush that Sara had in her room. I went in there and asked her if I could give it to you, she didn’t oppose at well, there you have it”

Dakota just seems to be in love with the giraffe, and keeps hugging it very excited. Cavendish has a very relaxed and peaceful look on his eyes, he looks at Dakota just hugging the plushie like he was a kid.

“He really loves it doesn’t he? If I may say so, I think he looks like a children with a new toy, I would even say cute” He says as he keeps looking at his partner. “Well Milo, I want to thank you and your family for this wonderful party, I am still sorry for what happened earlier today, fortunately the day and party ended up being great after all. So, now I must be going, take a good night sleep and hopefully we can see each other later” Cavendish tips his hat and exits the house alongside Dakota, while Dakota waves goodbye with his hand while facing forward.

It’s apparent that tonight is gonna be a peaceful night for Cavendish and Dakota, what is gonna happen tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FInally, Cavendish and Dakota had fun in a chapter! I wanted to have a lot of fun with this chapter, and it really was pretty fun writting this one, don't think I only end up doing dark contents for my fanfics :P


	5. Familiar Face

Today is another day, and Cavendish and Dakota get up from their desks, since they had to sleep with their heads resting on top of them. Dakota adjusts his glasses and Cavendish adjusts his neck tie, shirt collar and vest to look presentable.

Unfortunately their office does not have a bathroom and they have to go towards an hotel with their clothes, teethbrushes and other hygiene related items into a bag, both of them rent a separate room for each other and spend a few minutes doing hygiene, Dakota takes less time since he doesn’t brush his hair, he is quite lucky to have that fluffy and curly hair be natural and not having to fix it up.

Cavendish on the other hand has to brush his mustache, his hair, and make sure his clothes don’t have any wrinkles on them. After this daily routine, they go back to their office to have some breakfast, but first, they need to go into the store to buy some eggs, bacon, milk, the usual.

The pair enter the convenience store, and start getting their breakfast. Until Cavendish sees somebody that he recognizes.

“Wait a moment…” Cavendish pauses to look at a woman with somewhat similar fashion to his own clothes, he gets closer to her while Dakota is carrying all of the items they got from the shelves. “Hey Cav, where are you going? Don’t bother that wo… No way…” Dakota starts to realize who that woman might be and almost lets go of the breakfast items, fortunately he is able to catch all of them before they slip out of his grasp.

“Hildegard…? Is that you…?” Cavendish asks the woman and the woman smiles back at him, as if she is happy to hear his voice and see his face.

“Cavendish! Hello! And yes, it is indeed me, Hildegard, it’s been a few months since we last seen each other” She seems to have a very innocent smile in her face, her hair is blond and seems to be wearing a wine color vest, a white shirt, a 1870’ss styled neck tie, a 1870’s bonnet hat and a very large wine dress with white outlines. She is happy to see Cavendish, Cavendish also seems happy but is nervous at the same time.

“Hildegard, w-why are you in this timeline? A-Are you doing a mission?” Cavendish expresses himself feeling anxious, as he doesn’t know how to handle seeing Hildegard again.

“Well... I actually just finished my mission today, and was starting to grab something to eat, since I wanted something delicious but I couldn’t resist myself on looking at these flowers… They are marvelous!”

Cavendish also looks at the flowers which appear to be red roses, he sniffs the scent coming from them and it is an absoluetely beautiful smell, almost putting him on a trance.

“Oh my… They are truly marvelous… That scent is so nice… I can see why you have gotten distracted in your journey to buy some food, and I am quite happy to hear that you were able to accomplish your mission Hildegard, ever since you became a first class agent you have been on a roll” He looks at Hildegard with a faint smile expressing his praise towards her co-worker, or well, who used to be his co-worker. “Oh it’s nothing to brag about, the missions haven’t been too faxing at least. But... I heard what happened with you and Dakota… Mr.Block said you guys didn’t make it through one of your missions… He lied about your dissapereance, Brick and Savahnna had to tell me the true reason why you guys aren’t time travelers anymore…” She looks at Cavendish saddened about his situation, and Cavendish’s smile dissapears, now being somewhat depressed.

“Oh… So… You found out about that…” He looks down to the ground and gives himself a self pity chuckle. “What a pathetic agent I turned out to be huh?”

“Cavendish! Don’t you even dare say that! Brick and Savahnna also told me some story about you two and other people saving earth from a pistachio invasion!”

Cavendish’s face now changes to being shocked at the revelation.

“W-what!? They actually told you about that too!? B-but I thought that they didn’t believe us!”

“Well, they did say that they find it extremely hard to believe, although they also said sometimes even the most improbable things can happen”

Dakota approaches both of them since he was able to overhear some of the discussion.

“They actually said that about us?” Dakota also looks in shock and confusion, not really believing in Hildegard’s words completely. “Are you sure Brick and Savahnna said that about us?” “I can assure you, they definetely said so, although I doubt they would say that kind of thing if the two of you were present, they probably only told me since you guys aren’t allowed to time travel anymore and figured the two of you would never know”

Dakota’s shock and surprise now transforms into some satisfaction; “Well, what do you know? They aren’t as bad as we thought they were if they actually said something like that”

“Hi-Hildegard… I… I must ask you something, because I don’t know when we are gonna get the chance to se each other again…” Cavendish is now blushing very intensely in nervousness, he looks as red as a tomato while trying to speak to the woman. “Would you… Like… To… Y-you know… Erm… Um… G-go… And… S-s-see.. The mall… W-with… M-me…?” He apparently has used all of his emotional power to communicate these words to Hildegard, she also seems to blush a little bit afterwards. “Su-sure! I am free in the afternoon until mid night, so we could definetely take a walk on the mall, I would be delighted to see some of the things that this time has to offer” The 19th century fashion woman accepts Cavendish’s invitation to go and see the mall with a wide smile, having her hands touching together below her belly, close to her body and with her arms extended.

Cavendish feels excitement and relief by Hildegard accepting his invitation and smiles at her back.

“O-Okay! It is settled then, we will see each other in the mall in the afternoon, something like 4PM would be perfect for me, what do you think Hildegard?”

“Yes, that sounds perfect to me as well, very well then Cavendish, we will see each other at 4PM in the mall. I am looking forward to our encounter, now if you will excuse me, I need to head out somewhere else and actually eat something. It was very nice seeing you again Cavendish…” She gets closer to Cavendish and touches his cheek with her hand in a very gentle motion and now starts to head into her destination.

Cavendish gets his hand on his cheek and feels the tender fingerprints of Hildegard, he seems to be overjoyed, but also with way too many emotions, so many in fact that they cause him to faint and fall into the ground with his eyes closed.

“Ca-cavendish! Oh great, now he fell onto the ground” Dakota rolls his eyes and leaves his groceries in a store basket and tries to help Cavendish out of the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, looks like our pistachio boy is getting on a date! What will happen between him and hildegard? You will find out on the next chapter!


	6. Sculpting love

30 minutes have passed since Cavendish fainted after inviting Hildegard to have a date, and now he has finally woken up from his slumber, he was in his desk sleeping on there. Dakota has just been listening to some music with headphones and reading a magazine while also keeping an eye on Cavendish. The man with the mustache looks to his partner in confusion.

“D-dakota? W-what happened? Did I end up sleeping this entire time? What happened with Hildegard?”

Dakota looks up to his partner, he surprisingly was able to hear Cavendish even with him listening to music on headphones. Thinking that he could get away with a little prank, he decides to lie to his friend.

“Hildegard? Whatchu talking about? You just fell asleep because you spent the entirety of the night just thinking about what Block said or something, you must have dreamed you going out with her or maybe even making out with her” He says with a smirk on his face and with a smug attitude to boot.

“R-really…?” Cavendish’s expression changes to confusion to sadness, thinking his date with Hildegard at the mall was a lie, Dakota notices and starts chuckling.

“Man, you are so easy to prank! I was kidding, you actually got a date with her at 4PM at the mall, so you better start getting ready for it” Dakota puts the magazine he was reading and approaches Cavendish. “Oh oh, you know what you should do? You should buy some flowers and some candies! Women love that kind of stuff!”

Cavendish raises an eye brow looking at Dakota after he said to get flowers and candies. “Flowes and candy? I can understand the flowers, but what do you mean with candy?” “I mean as you can get her a treat! I don’t wanna say chocolate because I don’t know if she’s allergic to that stuff or if she doesn’t like chocolate in general. It would make you look bad if you gave her a gift that she doesn’t want, by what I was seeing in the store she definetely loves flowers, so flowers are a good option”

Cavendish now puts his finger below his chin, thinking about what he could give to Hildegard to try and impress her, and overall be a gentleman towards her.

“Hmm… I haven’t been able to know too much about Hildegard, even after so many years of working as a time traveler… She was pretty busy with her own missions, and other people were speaking to her while I wanted to talked to her… I was too afraid to approach and have a conversation with so many people surrouding her. I just don’t know what she could possibly wa-“ Cavendish widens his eyes after realizing what she would like as a gift.

“A SCULPTURE!” Cavendish says as he gets up from his desk putting his hands on top of it.

“A sculpture? She likes that kind of stuff?” Dakota responds with curiosity and raising an eye brow.

“Yes! I remember now when it was her birthday, somebody gave her a sculpture of platon and she fell in love with it! She was hugging the person that gave her that gift, she was so overjoyed with it” Cavendish smiles faintly as he was remembering Hildegard’s enjoyment of her birthday gift on that day. “Oh, how I wish that was me in that hug…” Although now his face shows dissapointment, he still wants to impress the woman with a sculpture that is gonna rival that gift, or even surpass it.

“Oh wait, I think I know a place!” Dakota raises his finger remembering a place where Cavendish could get a sculpture. “It’s on a sculpture store really close by! In fact, they are actually able to sculpt your face and other features almost perfectly”

Cavendish now expresses happiness and joy regarding these news.

“R-really Dakota!?” He grabs Dakota’s arms with his hands very happy and ignoring his partner’s personal space. “Well, what are we waiting for!? Let’s go Dakota! There’s no time to waste!” Cavendish suddenly grabs Dakota’s forearm and goes to the place his friend mentioned at basically full speed, hoping to make Hildegard truly respect and like him.

After a few minutes both of them arrive and are able to see the person running the place, the place seems to be full of sculptures of various sizes, forms, and styles, they seem to be cleaning up one of the big sculptures with a clean white rag. He notices Cavendish and Dakota arriving and waves at them.

“Hello there gentleman, welcome to my sculpturing shop, the touch of the goddess. How may I be able to help you today?”

Dakota simply waves back at him. “Hey, how you doing?” Meanwhile Cavendish as always seems to show more respect and class and removes his top hat with his hand, leaning himself forwards slighty. “Hello there good sir, quite the beautiful shop you have indeed” He puts his top hat back on his head and starts to admire the sheer amount of sculptures and their beauty.

“Say, would it be possible if you could try to replicate my face in a sculpture?” He asks the sculptor

“Of course! It wouldn’t be hard at all. You would just need to give me a few minutes to be able to recréate your face, is this gonna be a gift for someone special?”

Cavendish starts to blush, since it is supposed to be a gift for something special.

“Y-yes… It is in fact a gift… I-I just want to make a good first impression you see?”

The sculptor smiles tenderly towards Cavendish and understands his feelings.

“Aaw yes, I understand good sir, do not worry, I will make sure your face looks absolutely beautiful in this sculpture”

Cavendish smiles at the man, trusting on his words and he gets his finger positioned below his chin, trying to make a deep in thought pose.

Now the sculptor starts to make a sculpture using Cavendish’s face and pose as the base, everything is going swimmingly, until…

“Diogee! Come back here boy!”

Milo appears to be chasing his dog alongside Melissa and Zack, Diogee is also on a chase but of a diferent kind: He is running after a tennis ball that Milo threw at him back when they were on the park, even with Milo’s very brief presence, the sculpture that the man in the store was creating gets completely decimated by him tapping one more tap at it. The worst part is that he was almost done with it.

“Oh… The sculpture broke, that is… Weird, this type of rock does not break very easily…” He has a very confused look on his face, and scratches his head visibly disoriented about the rock that he was using for the sculpture just broke down and is now complete dust.

“Oh my… Do you need us to do anything sir? Could we help in any way?” Cavendish asks while still maintaning his posture.

“No no, it’s ok, I can handle it myself just fine. Do not worry about anything, just stay like that and don’t move ok?” The man says with a smile as he starts to get up from his seat and starts to grab another rock to sculpt Cavendish’s face on again.

He starts to sculpt Cavendish’s face once more and as before, everything is fine, nothing is happening, however, Milo ends up showing again chasing Diogee on the opposite direction now.

“Diogee! Come back! I know you want the tennis ball but I got another ball in my backpack!”

“Milo, if you have another ball, why don’t you throw it towards Diogee so he ignores the tennis ball?” Zack asks his friend raising an eye brow, seemingly confused as to why Milo hasn’t used his other ball.

“Well, if used the other ball and it went out of control too, now Diogee would try to chase both balls at the same time, and it would make it even worse. I was trying to grab his attention by saying I have another ball so he comes back to me, but… I don’t really have another ball” Murphy says as he is still running trying to catch his dog, unfortunately Murphy’s law takes effect once again.

While Cavendish is keeping his position, a part of a sculpture that was really close to Cavendish starts to fall apart and towards him, Dakota notices and ends up tackling Cavendish out of the way, as the piece of debrie was very large and could of hurt his friend.

“Agh! Dakota! What was that… For…” Cavendish notices the huge chunk of rock that was hurdling towards him, and understands that Dakota saved his life.

“Hehe, that was a close one… You ok?” Dakota directs himself to his partner, who seems to be relieved but also kinda shook.

“Ye-yes… I’m fine, thank you Dakota, you just seem to have some kind of… Tiger reflexes or something, you acted so fast…” Cavendish looks at Dakota impressed by his partner, who apparently has some very quick reaction reflexes.

“Oh goodness.. Are the two of you all right? I didn’t even see that piece of rock falling down towards you. I am so sorry, I do not know what is hapening with the sculptures today, I have been keeping them at the best state possible” The sculptor shrugs and raises his hands at the height of his elbows, very confused and concerned about the situation.

After a few minutes, Milo appears close to the shop and the same event happens, since Milo seems to be having a pretty unlucky day, he just cannot seem to catch Diogee and passes close by the shop very frequently, causing more sculpture casualties and making Cavendish and Dakota lose time. So much time in fact that now they only have 30 minutes to make it to the mall.

The shop seems to be almost destroyed by how much damage the sculptures have been making by just falling over, and the shop owner is just extremely tired, scared and confused.

“W-w-w-why is this happening!? Did I break a mirror!? Did I walk under a ladder!? Did a black cat come to my house or something!? I don’t understand!” The poor tormented man says as he grabs his hair in desperation and confusion.

“Hey Cav” Dakota whispers to Cavendish who is just looking concerned at the sculptor.

“Yes Dakota?” He says to Dakota also whispering while still looking at the man.

“I think I have seen Milo running very close through the window, he has appeared a few times, and I think Murphy’s Law has been taking into effect”

“Oh dear lord… This poor man has been a victim of Murphy’s Law this entire time? Well, I think we have to finish my sculpture, tell Milo about it, and maybe we can do something about it. I would like to help him but… I can not lose this opportunity I have with Hildegard” Cavendish expresses with his face towards Dakota that he feels guilty not being able to help the poor sculptor, but still wants to see Hildegard and give her a sculpture.

Dakota gives Cavendish a pat on his back while smiling.

“Don’t worry Cav, he’s gonna be ok, maybe later we can try to figure something out for this guy” He says, trying to make Cavendish feel better about the situation, Cavendish nods with his head and speaks to the show owner.

“I am sorry to bother you sir but… Could it be possible if you… Tried to make my face into a sculpture one last time?”

The man looks at Cavendish, sighs and says with a weak smile.

“Sure, one last time, the Money that I could get from this sculpture could help me out…”

It is time to finish Cavendish’s sculpture, and the sculptor putting all that he has, and putting extremy effort into it, he ends up making a medium sized sculpture, something that both Cavendish and Dakota weren’t expecting. However… The shapes are absoluetely off and Cavendish has a derp looking face. The sculptor just smiles back at them, gives them a thumbs up with his right hand, and collapses to the ground.

“Oh good heavens!” Cavendish holds his hand close to his mouth in awe, as he sees the poor man lying on the ground with a smile and still giving a thumbs up.

“He must be extremely tired from so many attempts of trying to sculpt your face” Dakota looks at the sculpture itself with some signs of concern.

“Oof… That sculpture is looking pretty rough… But we don’t have any more time”

“You are right Dakota... I am so sorry sir…” Cavendish says with a dissapointed look on his face, feeling guilty for the sculptor. He leaves the money for the sculpture in the shop desk. Afterwards he runs alongside Dakota who is carrying the piece of rock towards the mall.

They will most likely be late for the date, but maybe Hildegard will have a soft heart and wait for them to arrive, maybe not, but Cavendish is willing to take that risk, and even risk his good image with that deformed sculpture of his face.

All in the name of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another wholesome chapter! Poor Cavendish has truly fallen in love, I do hope things turn out well for him! I also hope you guys really enjoy my portrayal of Hildegard in the coming chapters, so expect to see her frequently!


	7. Knowing a Lady

Cavendish and Dakota are now running straight ahead, not looking back, trying to get on time to Cavendish’s date with Hildegard on the mall. Dakota as always lags behind due to his bad physique and also carrying the sculpture with his friend’s face on it.

“Dakota, hurry! Come on!” Cavendish spouts out loud as he is running as fast as he can, and he is looking back at Dakota while running.

“Cav… Don’t… Leave.. Me… Behind… I’m not as fast…” Dakota almost mumbles these words as he seems to be extremely tired and cannot seem to catch up to Cavendish’s fast pace.

“Oh… Blast!” Cavendish gets annoyed, goes back to Dakota, and ends up carrying him alongside the sculpture. He knows this is gonna drag him down but now he will make it to the date at the same time as Dakota would.

After many minutes of running, Cavendish and Dakota are able to make it to the mall, and Cavendish seems pretty pleased but tired.

“Yes! We have done it! We have arrived!” Cavendish says while panting from so much running through many streets and also carrying Dakota.

“That is great Cav, but… Where is Hildegard?” Dakota concerns himself as he doesn’t see Hildegard at all.

“Wait a moment…” Cavendish pauses as he thinks the situation. “I didn’t tell Hildegard where we would be seeing each other!” Cavendish grabs the side of his head realizing his mistake.

“Cavendish… Seriously…?” Dakota crosses his arms and looks annoyed at his partner, ashamed that he would forget such an important detail.

“It was so quick Dakota, I really couldn’t think of that detail at the moment!” Cavendish expresses to Dakota trying to justify his mistake. “Now we need to try and find Hildegard!”

“Cavendish, this mall is massive! Do you really think we are gonna be able to find her in time?” Dakota says as he raises his hands to the air in a Y position, trying to point out the scope of the place they are at.

“Well, we need to hurry or we aren’t gonna find her in time! Let’s go!” Cavendish says as he starts walking in a fast pace, trying to find his date.

Both of them start looking for the woman, going through the clothing section, electronics, department stores, getting to higher and higher floors yelling Hildegard’s name to the 4 cardinal points. After so much searching, they do not find Hildegard, they have spent a complete hour trying to find her to not abail.

“I think she isn’t here anymore Cav, i’m sorry” Dakota tells his friend what he thinks are the bad news, and pats him on the back, while Cavendish looks hurt about this.

“Gosh darn it all Dakota… To think I actually had a chance with her…” Cavendish grabs his elbow while looking down to the ground, feeling depressed about missing his date with Hildegard, suddendly, he feels a tap on his shoulder that isn’t from Dakota’s hand.

“Cavendish?”

Cavendish turns around and looks at the direction that voice came from.

It’s Hildegard.

“H-hildegard! You are still here!” Cavendish says with a surprised expression, but also feeling relieved that Hildegard is still at the mall. “Hildegard, I was trying to look for you! Dakota and I spent an entire hour looking for you!” Cavendish once again makes an attempt to explain himself to another person while having his hands down and in front.

“Hehe, that is really funny Cavendish, because I was also looking for you, since we didn’t really say where we would see each other, I also had to look for you. Do not worry however, I also forgot about telling you where we would see each other” Hildegard blushes embarassed for forgetting to tell Cavendish where they could meet in the mall. Cavendish does the same and both look at each other with embarassment.

“Well Cavendish, at least you actually ended up meeting with her. So, I think it’s time I let the two of you be alone. I think there was a promo on the movies where if I catch a movie right now I could get my whole food setup be free! Soda, Hotdog, Popcorn and maybe some candy, all free” Dakota almost starts to go on and on about the food in the movies, until Hildegard cuts him off.

“Dakota, you don’t have to leave, you can stay with me and Cavendish” Hildegard says with a smile as she looks at Dakota, and now both Cavendish and Dakota seem surprised.

“Really Hildegard? You would like Dakota to stay? I do not have a problem with it, but I thought you would want some alone time with me” “Well, I do want some time with you, although I also have to admit I wanted to know Dakota a bit more, and tell both of you some facts and information that you might not know about me. So I do not mind sharing my time with the both of you, so please, if you want to, you can stay”

Hildegard’s words seem to have Cavendish and Dakota relieved, and with an overall pretty good mood, Dakota decides to take Hildegard’s offer to stay and does so.

“I wanted to say however… What is that? That… Rock that you are carrying” Hildegard points at the sculpture that Dakota is holding.

Cavendish clears his throat and tugs his shirt collar, very anxious and nervous about Hildegard asking for the sculpture. “I-it is a gift.. F-f-for you Hildegard” Dakota looks with concern at his partner, and ends up handing out the sculpture to Hildegard, she notices it’s supposed to be Cavendish’s face in the sculpture, although it looks absoluetely off and deformed in general.

“I-I-I-I… I am sorry Hilddegard… I didn’t have time to get you something better…” Cavendish holds his hands and rolls them in a circle motion anxiously while facing Hildegard.

“I… I like it Cavendish” Hildegard speaks while she holds the sculpture with her hands, she is smiling, although, Dakota can notice her smile is a bit forced this time.

“Even if it doesn’t look like the best, it’s the intention that counts”

“R-really Hildegard? You like it?” Cavendish asks with hope on his eyes, like if he was a children getting told by his parents that they like his first drawing.

“Yes. I do like it, it does look like you somewhat, even if it is deformed, and well… Having anything related to you makes me feel a bit better”

Cavendish blushes even more and seems to start to sweat, as he feels accomplished but also somewhat uncomfortable. He doesn’t know what to say.

“Well, shall we get going then? I want to see what this stablishment can offer us” Hildegard says with an optimistic and curious expression in her face, like she was also a child wanting to see something completely new.

“Sure, let’s go guys” Dakota says with confidence and the group start walking around the mall.

First they are able to see some beautiful dresses in another department store, ment for ladies mostly. Hildegard sees a blue dress with black accents.

“Oh Cavendish, just look at it! It looks so beautiful… So majestic!” Hildegard holds her hands really close to her chest, admiring the dress with an expression of awe.

“It truly is gorgeous Hildegard…” Cavendish looks at Hildegard, feeling dissapointed and deep in thought. _If only I had enough money to be able to buy Hildegard something like that… To make it up to her after giving her such an awful looking sculpture._ Cavendish thinks on his mind very deeply, Dakota notices and gets closer to Cavendish.

“Hey Cav, you doing ok?” He whispers to Cavendish, clearly concerned.

“Oh, I am fine Dakota, just thinking about something. Do not worry about it” Cavendish says with a slighty depressed tone but also relaxed.

They keep walking through the mall, and the 3 of them start to talk about each other.

“So Hildegard, I don’t think I knew about the past of your life, so, would it be too much to ask if you could tell us a bit more of your past?” Cavendish asks Hildegard with an interested look on his eyes, he wants to know more about his coworker.

“Well, let me reveal a fact that the two of you probably didn’t know about me” She looks at both of them at the same time, and the 3 of them stop in their tracks, looking at each other.

“Cavendish… When I started seeing you get dressed in 19th century clothing, I thought it was really, really cute and gave me a warm feeling. Mostly because I actually come from that time”

“WHAT!?” Cavendish and Dakota Yell in unison, they appear to be completely shocked from this revelation.

“Yes, I come from the 19th century, more concretely from 1876, in fact, I was supposed to go into a new town that was just starting up a new mine. I was gonna be able to get a new job that payed me better, however, my horses got startled by some wolves in the forest, and ended up dragging me alongside my transport all over the place. Until it almost reached the end of a cliff” She says as she remembers that awful moment in her life, although remembering that moment also brings a smile to her face.

“Then… I was able to see somebody very close by, they grabbed me out of the cart that I was travelling with, and saved my life. Unfortunately my horses went off the cliff and died. That person was a man, with some muscles, and very exuberant beard, he said to me: Are you okay? Are you hurt? I said to him that I wasn’t hurt, I was okay, I noticed that the man wasn’t wearing clothes from my time however… He seemed to be wearing a more modern looking jacket, neck tie and shirt. I asked him what was going on with his clothes, and he straight up mentioned that he was a time traveler, and that he was sent on a mission to save me, the BoTT wanted to have me as a member since I was a pretty inteligent woman as a whole. I didn’t believe it at first, until he showed me his time transportation device, it was just a normal looking car from this century, but for me it was completely new and unknown, so after this, I actually believed, and wanted to be a part of the BoTT after he explained to me what he bureau does for the future, past and present, I thought that would be a lot more meaningful and releveant than just getting a few more bucks in a new town from England, so, that was my main purpose of joining”

Cavendish and Dakota just seem shocked from the story as a whole, they cannot say a single world. Way too much information has gotten into their system.

Cavendish however is able to open his mouth to ask a question.

“S-s-so… How long have you been working with BoTT Hildegard?” Cavendish asks still shocked and appalled, thinking that Hildegard might be even older than him.

“I actually got my first mission a month before you entered BoTT. When I saw you enter alongside Dakota with your first mission, I was very curious about both of you. You seemed to have… Something special, something unique about your team composition, and I still can’t describe it… It’s just really special”

Cavendish and Dakota blush a little bit, since they feel that is some type of indirect praise, the man with the mustache just cannot say a word anymore, he only had enough will power to ask one single question, Dakota however is starting to calm himself down and goes ahead to ask another question to Hildegard, although he might of gone a bit too far.

“Hey, that makes me really curious though, just… How old are you Hildegard?”

“DAKOTA!” Cavendish looks very unpleased at his partner, finding his question very offensive and inadequate.

Hildegard just gets a good laugh out of the question.

“Ahahahahahahahaha! That was unexpected, don’t worry Cavendish, it wasn’t a bad question and I will gladly answer it. I am 56 years old” She spouts without a worry and Dakota looks a bit surprised.

“56? Really? You look way younger than that to me” Dakota claims as he raises an eye brow and crossing his arms confused.

“I am quite lucky to have a face that ages way slower than most people, although when I was on my 20’s I kind of looked like I was a teenager”

Cavendish covers his mouth surprised by the lady’s age as well.

“You are 56 years old… I am 55 years old, so we are basically on the same age group… I really didn’t think that would be the case Hildegard, I also had the same mentality that Dakota mentioned, about you looking to be 40 years old, I am… Quite shocked, but… Also relieved if i’m completely honest… I thought...” Cavendish stops himself before saying anything embarassing or that could insult Hildegard, although she appears to somewhat understand what Cavendish wanted to say.

“You thought if you wanted to interact with me, it would be with someone that was a bit younger than your own age group. It is ok Cavendish, I could also feel that way if you were younger than me. Fortunately Dakota is on his 40’s, so you really don’t have to feel that bad about it. She smiles at Cavendish, trying to share some comfort with her words, and Cavendish thinks of these implications.

“You know… You are right, I haven’t really felt uncomfortable speaking with Dakota, even when he is on a lower age group than me” Cavendish stares at Dakota and Dakota just seems to give him a confident and supporting grin.

“That is a good observation Hildegard, I do feel better knowing that fact now… But I think I could use a rest, maybe sit down on a place” Cavendish expresses as he seems to walk a bit slower, feeling a bit drained mentally and physically. Dakota is able to notice that they are close to the food court.

“Hey, look guys, there’s the food court, maybe we can get something to eat for the meanwhile, and you can take a rest there too” The 3 of them smile in relief as they can take a small rest on the food court. Feeling better about having a place to rest, they head on to the food court and sit down.

Now Cavendish and Dakota have gotten a completely new revelation about Hildegard, maybe Cavendish and Dakota can reveal a bit more about themselves in the process, and let some things to rest, or maybe spring some new questions. Who knows what awaits them in this date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I actually spent a bit more of time thinking about this chapter than any of the other ones.  
> It also appears that Cavenboy here seems to already feel very attached to Hildegard, but I do wonder if she is ever gonna feel the same about him o.o


	8. The Blossom

Cavendish, Dakota and Hildegard are taking a rest on the food court, Dakota went ahead and got some food for himself, Cavendish and Hildegard, he got some burgers for himself, fish and chips since there was an United Kingdom based restaurant, and he also got Hildegard a burger, fish and chips, and some salad, since he really didn’t know what could Hildegard want to eat, he got the three things, if she only wants one food, he can give the rest to himself or Cavendish.

“Here we go, sorry I took a bit hehe” Dakota sits down and puts the food on the table, Cavendish seems surprised that Dakota was able to get him fish and chips, it is one of his favorite foods as a whole. “Wow Dakota, I didn’t think you could be able to get these, not many people from this town even know about this dish, it makes me happy that you even bothered to check, this is one of my favorite dishes to eat, if I could eat it daily I would do so”

Cavendish expresses his happiness and appreciation towards Dakota, and Dakota seems pleased that he was able to make his friend happy.

“Aaaww, come ooon, it’s nothing. You’re Cavendish, what’re you gonna do?” He says with a smile, and he looks at Hildegard. “Hey Hildegard, you want me to get you anything special? Since I didn’t really know what you would want, I thought about bringing you three things, if you don’t like them just let me know and i’ll see what else I can buy”

“Oh, don’t worry Dakota, even though I do like fish and chips, I much prefer this delicious salad, it looks very fresh and tasty, so thank you” She says while looking at the salad with her fork in hand, the salad seems to have radishes, tomatoes, cucumbers, lemons and some leafs for presentation sake. After hearing this Dakota ends up grabbing the burger and Cavendish grabs the fish and chips that Hildegard wasn’t interested on eating.

“Now that we are all here, I will tell you more about myself, since Hildegard revealed so much about her, I feel I should say more” says Cavendish while holding a chip on his hand, very expressive and trying to sound confident, although deep inside he is almost crumbling from the fear of dissaproval from Hildegard.

“Tell her about your mustache Cavendish” Dakota says with a smirk on his face.

“Really? Would she really want to know about my mustache Dakota?” Cavendish looks back at Dakota with his usual condescending eyes, crossing his arms and raising an eye brow.

“Well… I would like to know more about that, I just saw you one day in the car while I was just listening to music, I got into the passanger seat, I looked at you, and saw that mustache”

“All right all right, I will tell the story, but I do want to know if you want to hear it Hildegard” Cavendish asks the lady, who was still enjoying her salad.

“Oh” She stops eating for a second to swallow, afterwards she responds. “Yes Cavendish, please go ahead, I would like to hear about how you grew your mustache, I always wondered how you have been able to make it look so soft and tidy” She looks at Cavendish interested in what he has to say, Cavendish now ready to tell the story, stops eating and starts to talk.

“Well, when I first met Dakota, I didn’t really have a mustache, it didn’t really grow at that time. After being with him for like 5 years, my mustache started to grow little by little, even so, I decided to keep cutting it off. I did not feel it was on a good enough lenght to be worthy of seeing it on my face, Dakota was not able to notice that I even had one because he was most of the time late for work and I already shaved it myself early on the morning. 5 years more passed and now my mustache was on the lenght that I would desire for anybody to see me with. So, I decided to let it grow on it’s own, it was only for 1 day, and well… Out of nowhere, the thing grew so massively, it was on the current length it is today. I was so surprised and shocked watching myself in the mirror with that massive piece of hair on my lips, since I saw how big it was, and how it was mostly very downwards pointing, it looked kind of… Untidy, it wasn’t very soft at first either, so I was able to buy some mustache care items early on the morning, fix up my mustache a bit more with some wax, brush it very delicately and not touch it for a few minutes. That is when Dakota was able to see me with the mustache and well… He started to laugh, thinking I got pranked or something and that I didn’t notice that I had my mustache, I told him about all of the things that I did on the morning, and he understood that I was serious about it”

“Yeah, it was very awkward for me at first because I already spent like 10 years almost seeing Cavendish without a mustache, and then he just grew it from one day to another, I was in fact a bit uncomfortable at first” Dakota interrupts Cavendish explaining his own position when Cavendish grew his mustache.

“Yes… That is true Dakota, but try to not interrupt me if possible” Cavendish looks at Dakota slighty annoyed since he didn’t want to be interrupted, it is his story.

“Jeez, sorry, I was just explaining how I felt” “That is good and all, but you could of waited until I finished telling my story you know?” “It’s not that serious Cav, come on” The two of them are starting to get into an argument, fortunately enough, Hildegard is able to interrupt both of them before the situation can get worse.

“That is quite interesting Cavendish, I didn’t think you had your mustache for 10 years now, it is quite nice looking, I feel it fits you pretty well, and I wouldn’t want you to get rid of it now. You have spent so much time keeping it clean and tidy” Hildegard expresses her praise towards Cavendish’s facial hair, and the man just cannot help but blush, almost turning red.

“Erm… I… It’s… Not that impressive Hildegard, please” He says as he grabs the back of his head, feeling fash and modesty.

“Sometimes you got to understand how valuable those little things truly are Cavendish, everybody has an unique trait, a talent, something that can make them special, and I can see many things that make you special. Although I do find it cute that you are able to be so modest and humble about it…” She blushes a bit after saying these words and lowers her head in a cute and sincere manner.

“T-thank you… Hi-Hildegard…” They both look at each other, without saying a single word, just staring at each other for a few seconds. Dakota does not feel comfortable about this, and speaks up his mind.

“Hey Hildegard, what about me? Don’tcha think I got something special?” Dakota asks while pointing his thumb at himself.

“Ah… Of course Dakota, you are able to eat huge chunks of food pretty quickly, and you don’t seem to be faced by it at all. You are also a great friend for Cavendish, you care about him deeply and would do many things to help him out. I feel those are good traits that you have” She spouts to Dakota, who seems to be slighty dissapointed about the answer.

“Oh… Really? You don’t think I got anything else?”

“Dakota, don’t pressure her like that, she did say some nice things about you, and I could name many more, but not at this moment. This is supposed to be a group with you, me and Hildegard, and so I think every one of us deserves a little bit of recognition in an equal level” Cavendish says to his partner, who seems to still feel slighty dissapointed, and in fact slighty insulted too. Afterwards they start walking again, just doing eye shopping and admiring the arquitecture of the mall.

Suddenly, they hear a voice from afar calling for Cavendish’s and Dakota’s names.

“Cavendish! Dakota! Hello!”

The voice is from Milo, Cavendish now has a very concerned and fearful look on his face, he knows Milo is behind his back a from 15 feet away approximately, and Hildegard is still carrying the sculpture that he gave her as a gift. He is uncertain of what he should do, if she should try to get as far as possible from Milo to not mess up his date with the woman that he is attracted to, or if he should risk getting in contact with Milo and acting naturally, trying to show a more confident look on his image. As he is thinking about the situation, Milo keeps getting closer and closer, after considering his possibilities, he decides to risk coming in contact with Milo, although he has a slighty different plan than what he considered just a few seconds ago.

Milo alongside Melissa and Zack finally arrive to where Cavendish and Dakota are and greet the pair.

“Hey Cavendish, Hey Dakota, how are you guys doing?”

“Hey Murphy, we are doing pretty good so far, wouldn’t you say so Cav?”

Cavendish once again tugs the collar of his shirt, feeling pressured, he is able to pull through the pressure and answers.

“Yes, we are indeed doing good, swimmingly I would say”

“Oh yeah, we can notice” Melissa says with a snarky and taunting voice tone, trying to imply that they are doing great because they have a woman alongside them.

“So, who is your friend?” Zack asks genuinely curious and giving Melissa a bad eye, attempting to scold her for expressing herself in that voice tone.

“Well, you see, this is… A friend of ours, her name is Hil-“ He gets interrupted inmediately by Hildegard.

“My name is Hildegard, I am one of Cavendish’s friends, we were having a walk through the mall, since I never saw this mall before, and haven’t really seen that many as a whole. But if I may ask yourselves, who are you? Are you friends of Cavendish? Or Dakota?” Hildegard asks with a more straight tone.

Cavendish decides to answer for them since he doesn’t want Hildegard to think his friends are some children and just one single adult.

“They are… Uhm… My students! Yes!” Cavendish exclaims with a face simulating confidence.

“Wait… But…” Milo was gonna say something that could reveal that Cavendish was lying, but Dakota is able to signal with his finger moving in a circular motion to Milo’s group, that they should “roll with it”

“Oooohhh… Uuuuhh… Yeah, he is our teacher!” Milo says while looking a bit confused but wanting to roll with Cavendish’s lie.

“Oh my… You are working as a teacher here Cavendish? That is remarkable! And you seem to be very well acquainted with your students as well!” Hildegard looks impressed and happy to hear about Cavendish being a teacher.

“Ah… Yes, I tend to get close to my studends, so that I can help them out whenever they need it, and I also like children and teenagers, just like these rascals hehe” Cavendish speaks, still attempting to keep his lie afloat, and he feels relieved that so far Hildegard is believing him, and even praising him for being a teacher.

“Y-yeah! One day I remember I got my bike messed up and he helped me fix it! I was just so sad, almost crying because I wouldn’t be able to make it back home in time without my bike, since the bus didn’t drive to where my house was!” Zack also pulls out a lie out of his pocket, trying to make Cavendish look even better as a whole.

“Wow, that also sounds very dependable, I am quite happy to hear all of this Cavendish, I didn’t think you would be able to grow so much in so little time!” Hildegard looks at Cavendish with eyes full of happiness and admiration towards him, and Cavendish smiles back at her with the same amount of happiness.

“That is great children, but if you would be so kind, go ahead and try to look into another place of this mall, I want to spend some… Alone time with Cavendish and Dakota. You will probably be able to see Cavendish at school right?” Hildegard now seems to have changed her attitude to be a bit more passive aggressive, she really wants to spend more time with Cavendish and has no time for Milo and his friends.

“Oh… Ok, sure… We will see you later Cavendish” Milo says feeling a bit awkward about basically getting told to get lost. He starts to walk away inmediately.

“Hey Milo! Wait!” Zack tries to keep up with Milo and Melissa starts to follow Zack as well, although she looks back at Hildegard and has a mean spirited glare at her, she doesn’t notice this however, as she is way too busy looking at Cavendish.

The trio spend a bit more time in the mall, until Cavendish notices that it is almost closing time for the mall.

“Oh my! It’s almost closing time! We have spent so much time together that I didn’t even notice the time!” Cavendish spouts as he is taken by surprise by how much time they have been on the mall.

“Well, that is okay Cavendish, I had a great time with you and Dakota as a whole. I was very, very happy with our discussions, seeing what this place could offer, the structure it had, this is a day I most likely won’t forget” She talks showing her emotions regarding the day they just had, she really enjoyed a good time, and it makes both Cavendish and Dakota smile.

“I also had a great time Hildegard. Thank you for giving us a lil bit of your time” Dakota says with a relaxed smile and expression on his face.

“This… This really means a lot to me Hildegard, I was also very pleased with our time that we spent together in this establishment. I got to know a bit more about you and you got to know a bit more about myself. Shame Dakota didn’t really get to say much, but… I will treasure this for many years. Thank you… Hildegard” Cavendish looks at Hildegard, with a very honest and heartfelt couple of words, he feels he was able to express himself properly his feelings, and he wants to see her again. In fact, an idea springs into Cavendish’s brain.

“Oh, I got an idea! Hildegard, do you have a cellphone?”

“A cellphone? Oh yes, I know what you mean now” She shows her cellphone, it just looks like an ordinary 21st century cellphone from current times.

“Would you… Kindly give me your cellphone number? So we can stay in contact with each other whenever you comeback to this time, since I know sooner or later you are gonna have to return to the future” Cavendish says with some embarrasment, as if he was asking for a favor to his parents or Dakota, Hildegard however does not seem to mind, and gives Cavendish her phone number.

“There we go, now we can get in contact whenever I am sure and you detect that I am connected in this… What was it called? Whotsapp?”

“Yes, that is the name, and I will be awaiting your return Hildegard, I really hope we are able to see each other again”

“I feel the same way… Anyways, I have to get going, take care Dakota, and…” Hildegard steps closer to Cavendish once again and whispers in Cavendish’s ear. “Take care Cavendish…” She gives him a kiss on his left cheek, and leaves through the exit of the mall, Cavendish and Dakota are the only ones staying in the mall’s main hallway.

Cavendish touches his cheek where Hildegard left her lips, and instead of fainting, he jumps into the air celebrating.

“YES! YES! I DID IT! I HAVE DONE IT! I GOT HILDEGARD’S PHONE NUMBER! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME!” He expresses his delight to the four cardinal points, he cannot contain himself, he is just that happy.

“Yeah! You did it! Good job Cav! Woooo!” Dakota also seems to get into Cavendish’s mood and also starts jumping around, after so many hurdles and mistakes, Cavendish was finally able to get something going with Hildegard.

Now the true question is… Will this be able to last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cavendish did it! Yay for him! This is so far the lenghtiest chapter, so I do hope you guys didn't get too overwhelmed with so much text. I am very pleased with these 2 chapters. So i'm gonna try and see if I can write Chapter 9 tomorrow!


	9. Unexpected Advice

After Cavendish and Dakota finished their celebration, they go back to their office, with Cavendish feeling very happy and satisfied.

“I still can not believe Dakota… I actually got her number, Hildegard does like me” Cavendish is just smiling being the happiest man alive, and Dakota seems very happy about it too.

“Well Cav, now you know that you can get the ladies. Although… You did do some weird stuff though. You are quite lucky that Hildegard either ignored it or didn’t notice” Dakota starts to reflect on Cavendish’s actions that he did today on his date, to try and point out mistakes that Cavendish ended up doing with Hildegard.

“Weird… Stuff…? What do you mean Dakota?” Cavendish looks back at his partner confused and now concerned by what Dakota has stated.

“Yeah, for example, even though the sculpture was a pretty neat idea, making your face was… Really weird, creepy in fact, almost narcissistic, I also know you were trying to look for Hildegard for that whole hour in the mall and were desperate to know where she was, but it was also kinda uncomfortable that you were screaming her name a lot of times while you were looking for her, I only screamed one or twice for Hildegard’s name. But you said it like… 30 times? I don’t even remember, and don’t think I didn’t notice that moment when Hildegard was looking at that dress, you want to buy her that dress aren’t you?” Dakota expressed himself as giving a list of the things that Cavendish did wrong, but the last statement was more scolding Cavendish for wanting to buy that expensive dress.

“W-what? Well… I… Y-yes… I do want to, it is to make her happy and feel that I truly care for her” Cavendish answers in an embarrased and anxious tone towards Dakota, feeling that Dakota basically read his mind and can’t help but be ashamed that he was that obvious.

“That’s another mistake, maybe you want to make her happy and such, but she could take it as: I did this for you, now you need to give me something back. She’s gonna feel pressured and obligated about giving you something. Do you really want to make her feel that way?” Dakota continues with his chiding tone against his friend, trying to make it as clear as water that what Cavendish is doing is not the right way to conquer Hildegard’s heart and get her complete trust. “Overall, because she already knows you and she wasn’t looking too much into it, or maybe she is just as oblivious as you are, but if I were in her place, I would try to run away from you as soon as possible and as far as possible. No offense”

“Oh… So… I have only… Gotten lucky…?” The man’s expression changed from confusion to sadness and depression, now because of Dakota’s observations, he sees that he was only lucky with Hildegard not really picking up on his creepy interactions, and that if he doesn’t change his tactics quickly, he might not have another chance to get Hildegard’s affection, or even her friendship, as he can’t figure out why he did all of those things, he asks his friend for a solution.

“Dakota, what am I going to do now? I do not think I can change myself from a few days with that kind of behavior! Am I gonna end up alone for all of my life!? Am I gonna get rejected like all of those other times with the gals at my school days!? W-what am I supposed to do!?” Cavendish exerts fear and bewilderment as he is now lost in his thoughts. Stuck on the idea that he is a creep and it was probably why all of those women before Hildegard rejected him so quickly and harshly.

Dakota however has an answer.

“Look, you don’t have to worry too much about it, I might not know everything about woman, but I know I can try to help you out. Even though it’s gonna sound weird, we could try to ask Milo’s parents, or the parents from Zack and Melissa. They could have some useful advice on how to work around your issues. How about that?”

Cavendish appears to calm himself down a nudge, and is now just grabbing his hands together.

“T-that does sound better… But it still makes me feel pathetic… That I have to rely on other people to help me on my own problems…”

Dakota wraps his arm around Cavendish’s back and holds him closer by moving his right shoulder towards him with a tender smile.

“There is never shame in getting help from others Cav. You are gonna be able to get rid of those weird things going on in your head, and you will be able to be with Hildegard. I promise” With a reassuring smirk on his face, Dakota looks back at his partner and is ready to help him on whatever he might need.

“Ok Dakota… We shall conquer this obstacle together” Cavendish responds to Dakota’s kindness with his own, thanking his friend for the help with a smile.

Afterwards, they head first to Milo’s house while he is at school, since they want to have a more prívate moment with Martin and Brigette and hopefully they can provide Cavendish with some advice.

“Well… Here we are…” Cavendish says with insecurity in his voice, he has never really interacted this up and personal with Milo’s parents, and he is afraid of what they will say, maybe if he makes them angry they won’t let him see Milo again.

“Come on Cav, it’s just Milo’s parents, they are pretty nice people, you did do that tantrum in the party, but I am pretty sure they have forgiven you for that. Besides, remember when you said we needed to be more brave? Here’s your chance!” Dakota tries to make his friend feel less anxious and insecure by boosting his confidence. They are at the door bell and it’s gonna look really weird if they don’t knock or push the bell now.

“Ok…” He takes a deep breath and pushes the door bell button. Both of them are greeted by Brigette.

“Hello there Mr.Cavendish, and Dakota, are you boys looking for Milo?” Brigette seems to be using her normal clothes, since to her it is a pretty normal day.

“I’m afraid not Madam. We are mostly here to ask… For some advice, it’s an… Embarrasing topic” Cavendish says as he is not comfortable wanting to ask for advice on dating with the mother of one of his friends, who is still a teenager.

“Advice? Really? Of what kind?” Brigette asks while keeping one of her hands resting in her hip, wanting to explore more the reason of Cavendish’s and Dakota’s visit.

“All right, no more beating the bush around, Cavendish needs help with dating a woman that he really, really cares about, and he doesn’t want to mess it up, so we came here looking for advice since you have a husband, we thought you would know about this, and maybe your husband too” Dakota had enough of Cavendish’s insecurity and decency, and just straight up says what was on his mind.

“DAKOTA!” Cavendish exalts anger towards his partner, who doesn’t seem to have a single bit of tact regarding delicate topics.

“Oooohh, so you want that kind of advice, sure, I think my husband was gonna get home in a few minutes, if you don’t mind waiting for him we could have that talk in a bit” The woman says with a relaxed expression on her face. “In fact, do you wanna come in?” She offers them an invitation to her home, and as usual Dakota does not deny the offer.

“Sure, what about you cav?”

“I… I don’t want to be a burden for you madam, I would prefer not until your husband is ho-“ The british man gets interrupted by his track suit wearing friend, seemingly annoyed once more.

“Oh come on Cav! You don’t have to be so polite and uptight all the time! Milo has invited us to come over all the time! It’s gonna be fine”

Cavendish still seems anxious and unsure, although he knows Dakota is right.

“You are right Dakota, I am sorry” He glances at the man with curly hair before directing himself to the woman. “And yes Ms.Murphy. I will gladly accept your invitation”

“Good, but just remember, you don’t have to be so unsure of yourself ok? You are a friend of my son, and a friend of my son is a friend of mine” The woman with orange hair after expressing herself goes into the kitchen table. Cavendish and Dakota enter the house and sit down on the kitchen table alongside Brigette.

They are now waiting patiently for Martin to come home and they can talk about Cavendish’s problems, but Brigette wants to start right away and asks Cavendish.

“So Cavendish, why are you scared of messing up your relationship with that woman you are so interested in? You don’t seem like the type of person to say something mean or harmful to a woman, you seem to give me a very refined and polite image. And I know many woman truly love a gentleman like you” Brigette looks back at the man, who is flattered by how she thinks he wouldn’t be able to mess up his relationship with Hildegard, he blushes a bit and is now struggling to say a word.

“We-well.. I… Erm… Uh… How can I explain… I am…” The poor man just stutters, not being able to say a proper word, and Dakota just cringes at the sight.

“Cavendish, come on!” Dakota exerts his discontent towards his friend, who is still just extremely shy and nervous.

“Okay okay! Yes.. Well… You see madam, I wanted to give her a gift of some sort, since we barely have seen each other this couple of months and she thought I was dead, since our boss lied to a lot of our co-workers about our situation. So… I gave her a sculpture”

“A sculpture? And what’s the problem with a sculpture? That sounds like a really nice and thoughtful present to me” Brigette crosses her arms, confused and raising an eye brow towards Cavendish, this doesn’t last long, as Dakota shows her a picture of the sculpture with his phone.

She is able to see the deformity of the sculpture, and also that it was Cavendish’s own face.

“I couldn’t think of anything else madam, I wanted the gift to be special and that’s the first thing that came into my mind. I am not very good with giving presents” Cavendish tries to explain himself as the woman looks back at him, with a face showing some disapproval.

“Look, I get what you were going for here but… That is just really creepy. Where did you get the sculpture anyway? Did you make it?”

Cavendish jolts a little bit from his seat by hearing these words, he does not want Milo’s mother to believe that he crafted that atrocity.

“Oh good heavens no! Dakota and I went into a sculpture shop and tried multiple, multiple times with the person running the shop to make the sculpture. Unfortunately your son was trying to chase his dog, since he got away from his grasp, and he ended up passing by the shop. It appeared that Murphy’s Law was very active on that day, because everytime he passed the sculpture got messed up one way or another, the poor man trying to make my sculpture was just tired into exhaustion, and on his last attempt, he created that… Thing… And well, my… Hmmm what could we say…” Cavendish pauses for a moment, and thinks about what he should call Hildegard as without mentioning her name since he doesn’t deem it necessary.

“Let’s say my love interest, my love interest apparently did like the sculpture, although Dakota said to me it was most likely because she felt like if she didn’t accept my present it would be very disrespectful. And well, there are a lot more of other things I want to mention but… They are a bit embarrasing and I would prefer if I could tell them with your husband being present. I feel he could understand my feelings a bit better” The brit doesn’t want to keep telling more of his creep like behaviours towards Hildegard until Milo’s fatherly figure appears. On a few minutes, the man of the hour finally comes back home, and observes as Dakota is sitting on the chair reading a magazine, while Cavendish looks at his phone.

“Oh, it seems like we have visits! Hehe” The man with the blue and red striped neck tie leaves his briefcase on the floor and approaches the three of them, he gets closer to his wife and leans towards her. “Hi honey, I’m back”

The woman replies with affection and stands up from her chair. “Hi there honey, glad to have 

you back” She gives him a small and swift kiss on his lips and proceeds to start grabbing some cooking tools.

“Since my husband is back, and it is getting a bit late, I’m gonna start cooking a bit, do you boys want anything special?” The married gal asks the pair of time travelers if they want anything to eat, and both of them reply to the question.

“I wouldn’t mind eating something, maybe some macarroni and cheese, oh oh, how about some burritos?” The man with the sunglasses says with excitement, Cavendish on the other hand seems to be more reserved with his request and gives Dakota a glare, trying to communicate with his eyes that he shouldn’t be so impolite.

“I do want to eat madam, but I would prefer to have a dish of whatever your husband might want to have. So do not worry too much about me”

“Ok, macarronni and cheese with some burritos coming up for Dakota, and what do you want honey?”

“Hmmm… I would like some sausages, they are pretty filling” He says with a smile and now Cavendish, Dakota and Martin wait for Brigette to be done preparing the food.What is Cavendish gonna say to both of them? Is he gonna have enough courage to voice out the things he did on his date? Or is he not gonna be brave enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cavendish apparently has to rely on the murphy's advice to be able to understand a bit better how females work. Poor boy, hehe, I am still hoping you guys are liking the fic!


	10. Working For Love

Cavendish, Dakota, Martin and Brigette are now having a nice meal together and Cavendish has to open up to them, so they can tell him his mistakes and where he can improve. Although the british man is still reluctant to do so.

“Cavendish?” Brigette directs herself to Cavendish, who stares back at her.

“Yes?”

“My husband is here now, are you… Gonna tell us the rest of your story? About your date with that woman? Or whatever you wanted us to help you with” The woman with orange hair asks with some curiosity in her voice.

“Ah… Yes… Regarding all of that…” He is still very insecure and nervous, he just can’t express himself properly without thinking of: What will they say about me? What will they think about me? Until the man with curly hair glares at Cavendish, visibly annoyed.

“Are you gonna tell them or not? If you don’t speak, this is all gonna be pointless Cavendish. Do you really want a chance with Hildegard? Or do you not?” He rests his arm on the table, while looking at Cavendish. Cavendish looks back at Dakota and starts to show some annoyance as well.

“Well, aren’t you sassy today Dakota? Could you understand what I’m trying to go through? You said it yourself, the things I did were straight up creepy! About me screaming her name in the mall non stop, trying to find her for our date, when I gave her the sculpture with my face plastered on it and with it being deformed to boot, making it look even creepier. When she saw that dress in that shop and me wanting to get her that dress, so that she could feel happy with her finally having it in her grasp, about me lying to her saying that I was Milo’s professor so that she wouldn’t pay too much attention to the fact that my friends are you, and some middle schoolers! I am trying my hardest to say something but you just go ahead and assume I don’t want to! How inconsiderate of you!”

Cavendish has had enough of Dakota’s attitude and frowns at him, feeling angry and somewhat powerless. What he didn’t notice however is that with his rant, he ended up saying everything that was necessary, and Dakota just has a very smug and confident grin on his face.

“See? Was that so hard to say?” Dakota crosses his arms facing his partner’s face with extreme confidence and pride, pride in that his plan worked and Cavendish was able to say what happened in the date.

In the meantime Cavendish covers his mouth with his hand in shame, as he has now realized he basically spilled the beans. He turns his head towards the Murphy’s, and Martin is shaking his head in dissaproval, while Brigette just snorts, trying to contain her laughter from what Dakota made Cavendish do.

“Well… That was… A lot of bad things to take in…” Martin rubs the back of his head, feeling shame for Cavendish. “So basically, you are trying WAY too hard to impress this girl, and it looks like you have been chasing this girl for quite a bit of time now, so I can understand why you feel so pressured to ensure that she likes you for what you are able to do for her, and how much of a gentleman you can be. But you don’t really need to be doing ALL of that. Just showing her respect, and showing that you care for her well being, her things going on in her life, without stalking her and just being more… Secure and less intrusive about it you should do fine” Murphy’s father speaks with some words of wisdom for Cavendish, and he is apparently ready to hear whatever Martin has to say.

“I actually tried to do that with Brigette, and I just started to get on her nerves since I wasn’t letting her breathe, I was just trying so hard that I was basically making her go further and further away from me. In fact, in the graduation dance of high school I tried to take her into a trip to the mountain side in my car, since I was lucky enough to be able to buy myself a car on those times. We were heading there, until Murphy’s Law struck, one of the tires of my car just blew up, and the car itself stopped working, and the worst part is that we were on an incline, so we started going down, faster and faster, there was a tree behind us and we were gonna crash into it. If I didn’t think fast enough that day, I don’t even know if we would be here. I ended up getting rid of my seatbelt, got closer to brigette, started to kick the door on her side as strong as I could possibly do, since there were less trees on her side and we would have a better chance to survive. It wasn’t working, the door wouldn’t give in at all. I thought we would be doomed” Martin remembers the moment, with all of the emotions kept on it intact and he grasps one of his knees tighly. “I clunched at my knees… Ready to feel the impact and leave this world, until Murphy’s Law struck again, but on my favor. The door just straight up snapped from the car, and with all of my strength, I jumped out of the car alongside Brigette, I was holding her in my hands. We barely made the leap in time and as soon as we touched the ground, the car hit the tree, getting absoluetely demolished beyong repair, and it also started to catch on fire, so we had to also run for our lives just to make it, and fortunately we did”

Now Martin has a very warm and loving expression on his eyes, and turns his eyes to his wife. “After all of that… Brigette said that I earned her respect, and that anybody that saved her life while risking theirs, really cannot be that bad, especially if they are a Murphy. In that moment I could feel it… We fell in love and well… The rest is history” They both smile at each other feeling happy about knowing themselves and how their own future turned out to be.

“What i’m basically saying is that even the unluckiest man in this entire planet, can still find love even without trying, so yeah, those were some creepy actions you did, but you just have to take it easy, not try as hard. If you do that, you are gonna end up scaring her one way or another”

Cavendish witnesses Martin’s and Brigette’s true affection for each other, and starts to realize what he means somewhat.

“I… I see… So I really shouldn’t be trying as hard… Just let things go naturally?” Cavendish is in deep thought, analyzing what he can do to not come off as creepy and obsessed as he did before.

“Yeah, just show her some attention and decency, you don’t have to be a full blown gentleman, I know that is how you behave most of the time, but every single woman isn’t gonna like that. I think you can manage to do it Mr.Cavendish” Martin spouts with an optimistic and supportive smile at the man with top hat.

“All right Mr.Murphy, I will try to do so. I am in debt with you for helping me, giving me advice, and accepting me at your own home” Cavendish starts to get up from his seat and offers his hand to Milo’s father for a grateful handshake.

Martin accepts it gladly and both end up shaking hands in a friendly manner. After Dakota finishes his meal, the both of them start to head out.

“See Cavendish? It really wasn’t as bad as you thought it was gonna be, they were so friendly and understand with your situation, you should trust me a bit more you know?” Dakota tells Cavendish as they are walking on the street, with a pretty looking sunset, Cavendish feels a bit more confident and less pressured about Hildegard, the advice really did give him a wake up call.

“You might be right Dakota, I do appreciate that you went out of your way to help me out with this, I just… Keep needing you to aid me in so many things, and you never say no, or if you do it’s because you legitamely cannot help me at that moment or something along those lines. I will trust you more, but… Even though I do need some support, I also want you to trust on me more, I am not as careless and dumb as I sometimes look, remember, I did take 20 cycles to be on time travel, so I must have grabbed some knowledge from there” The pair of time travelers are having a converstation, pointing some of the things they do for each other, but Cavendish wants his partner to understand that he isn’t completely helpless, and he wants Dakota to trust him more as well.

“Well… I do trust in you Cavendish but… Not so much in your luck. Sometimes you just have some really bad luck and I don’t even know why” Dakota shrugs as he still doesn’t understand why Cavendish has had so much bad luck on his life.

“I… Also don’t quite know… Maybe I have something like Murphy or that alien from Octalia, a lot of negative energy of some sort, but even so, I think I can make my life be better. I just need to find the way” The man expresses his optimism, hope and determination, that his life will get better, and that Hildegard is just the beginning, better things are gonna come to his way and Dakota’s as well. They must get better, otherwise, what could be the point of trying so hard in his life? He has saved the world twice, so he could do something just as great or even greater in the future, he just has to find how.

After spending a few days relaxing and taking a break from Hildegard and other things, Cavendish and Dakota return to work for P.I.G, even if Cavendish hates his job, he has to earn money, and since his pay got incresased by a nice amount, he doesn’t have to do much.

Although the advice that Martin said to Cavendish did get through his head, he hasn’t really assimilated it completely just yet, as he seems to be working harder than usual, picking the trash faster and picking up larger pieces of it, while also carrying the bags faster and with more weight into them.

“Hey Cav, don’t go too hard on them bags! It’s just trash!” Dakota yells to Cavendish, who is a bit far away from Dakota, leaving the trash bags on a P.I.G container.

“If I want to get a bit more of pay, I need to work harder Dakota, I already told you, we are gonna get better things. I still remember what Mr.Block said, but I still believe we can impress him somehow and get a better job than this!” Cavendish says to his friend while coming back towards him, he dusts himself from the trash debree and such.

“Besides, some excercise could do you some good Dakota, you are still not up to form, you get tired from running in like 2 minutes, that needs to change” The brit shows some concern for his friend’s body condition as he wants him to live longer and feel better as a whole with his body, Dakota takes it kindly and gives him a faint smile.

“Ok, you got it Cav, I’m gonna start working out a bit more then, and stop eating some of the things I tend to eat, no more burgers, no more fries, and no more shakes”

“Hmmm… I don’t quite know if you should get rid of the shakes, maybe have some milkshakes with fruit, like bananas, strawberries and such. This is why I want to get paid a bit more, so that we can buy more things we actually need for us, and maybe get us an actual apartment, get a better life. If we are gonna be stuck here, might as well put our efforts into building a new life for us”

Even though Cavendish really feels this way, and wants to improve his life alongside Dakota’s, secretly he is wanting to get more money to spend it with Hildegard. He still wants to make her happy and impress her with what he can do, what he can accomplish.

After a few more hours of work, Cavendish has an idea and wants to talk about it with Dakota.

“Hey, Dakota?” Cavendish turns his head to his partner who is picking up the last bits of trash that are left.

“Yeah?” Dakota changes his head’s position to look at Cavendish.

“I am no longer thinking of getting HIldegard that expensive dress but… Do you think it could be a good idea for me to get better clothes?”

“Better clothes? But don’t you always end up using that coat and vest every single day? From what I have gathered, it was normal clothing in the 1870’s but for this time it’s extremely formal and up tight clothing. Why would you want something even better than that?” Dakota shows some concern over Cavendish’s question.

“Well, yes, they are quite classy, if you would say that, but I want… Something even more impressive, Hildegard has seen me with those clothes daily, so they kind of lose their impact after looking at them so many times. I need something for special ocassions you know?” Cavendish makes his argument to get better clothes, to make Hildegard see him in a higher standard.

“I mean… You are somewhat right, but you need to remember what Martin said to you, you shouldn’t try so hard all the time. You need to chill out with all of that stuff of impressing Hildegard. I am pretty sure she already likes you the way you are”

“Yes Dakota, that is correct. You just have to understand that if I can make her like me more, it is gonna be more likely that she wants to spend her time with me, that there is a lower chance she will see me as a failure. I told you to trust me a bit more didn’t I? Could you be able to do that this time?” Cavendish now seems somewhat upset that Dakota isn’t really agreeing with him, since to Cavendish, he is right and he wants some support to come from Dakota.

Dakota after hearing Cavendish’s statement, he sighs and looks back at his partner.

“Fine, go ahead Cavendish. Just… Don’t try to go overboard all right? I don’t want you to get hurt if all of this doesn’t work out”

“I will try Dakota”

A whole month has passed by, Cavendish has not gotten into contact with Hildegard, not because of a lack of trying, but because Hildegard has been way too busy to return to the 21st century and for her phone to get any type of signal or message from Cavendish. The man is concerned about Hildegard’s well being, but he is trying to be more patient and take things easy, he is still waiting for Hildegard to get online, looking at his phone every couple of minutes, hoping to see her in some type of way again.

Finally, after many hours, days and weeks, he sees Hildegard get online and messages her.

“Hildegard! I am so glad you are online, we haven’t talked in over a month! Are you ok?” Cavendish sends his text message to Hildegard and she responds in a couple of seconds.

“Hello Cavendish, I am so happy to see you are okay, or at least that you wanted to message me inmediately, yes, I am ok. I have truly been busy with BoTT missions, I have had barely any time for myself, but I would like to speak with you on another time. Since I am pretty much done with my missions for the time being, would you like us to see each other in 2 days?”

Cavendish’s eyes widen in surprise and feels extremely excited to have another date with Hildegard, so he just lets it rip and straight asks her out again.

“Yes, I would love to do that, although… Could we see each other in another place? I wanted to invite you to a great restaurant that Dakota and I visited once, it was very fancy and had some excellent food”

Hildegard just seems to be as excited as Cavendish, as she responds to the message almost inmediately.

“Oh my goodness yes! I would love to see a restaurant from here, I barely had any time to eat last time I was here! Then it is settled then, we will see each other in 2 days, and on the day we have to meet, you tell me where the restaurant is and I will be there”

“Okay, I will see you soon then Hildegard, take some rest, since I also need to sleep. It is 2 AM and I need to wake up for work. Sleep well”

The both of them end their text conversation, and Cavendish just makes a fist bump to the sky filled with excitement and joy.

“YES!”

“Hey Cav… Keep it down… Please…” Dakota mumbles under his breath, trying to sleep and telling his partner to keep himself quiet.

“Sorry Dakota” Cavendish whispers to him and ends up putting his head on the desk, dropping off with a smile.

Now that Cavendish has another chance, will he mess it up one more time? Or will he achieve his goal on gaining Hildegard’s heart? Only the future will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pistachio boy still seems to not get the message properly, but maybe that advice will actually get through his brains in the future. But who really knows except me! :P Hope you enjoy this chapter as well folks!


	11. Friendship Doubts

Cavendish and Dakota have now spent a bit of their day in working for P.I.G, still picking up alien trash, and as most of the time, there isn’t anything interesting going on, although Cavendish seems way more excited than ever. He knows he is gonna be on another date with Hildegard, but Dakota doesn’t really know about it, so he just asks his british friend why he is so happy.

“Hey Cav, why are you feeling so happy? Did something good happen?” Dakota asks Cavendish with a smile.

“Oh… It’s just nothing, it’s that Hildegard and I are gonna be on another date tomorrow, in fact that was the reason I ended up screaming so loudly yesterday” Cavendish communicates to his friend the good news and Dakota expresses joy and pride.

“Heeey, that is great Cavendish! Now you can actually apply all of that advice that Martin gave you and all you know? Those are some good news. So that’s why you are so happy”

“Indeed, I am quite happy Dakota, I cannot wait for tomorrow. Although I am gonna be a bit busy with other things today, so I am probably not gonna go alongside you to the office today”

Dakota raises an eye brow confused at Cavendish’s statement.

“Wait what? Really? Are you gonna be that busy? I kinda wanted to eat something with you, maybe some chinese food, since I know you really like it” Dakota explains his plans that he had with Cavendish, sounding somewhat dissapointed.

“Oh… I’m really sorry Dakota… Actually, I have an idea, you go ahead and order a bit of chinese food for yourself, but not too much, I am gonna be busy but I will return as soon as I can, when I return, we can eat together in the office, okay?” Cavendish gives his time travel buddy a smile wanting to comfort him. And it works, Dakota’s expression appears to be in a better mood and directs himself to the brit.

“Ok, that sounds good to me, so in a bit I will see you later Cavendish. I hope you can figure out all of those things soon” Dakota smiles and starts to head into the chinese restaurant, Cavendish sighs feeling relaxed and confident, and walks calmly in the street.

He finally reaches the place he wanted to see, and it’s a huge clothing store for men.

Cavendish enters the place and it just looks extremely expensive, while walking some people give him glares since he is still using his P.I.G uniform.

“Hello sir, how may I be of assistance?” A slim looking man approaches Cavendish, while he is using a black suit, white dress shirt, blue neck tie, and the man is also sporting black pants, black shoes and slicked back brown hair with a pencil mustache. He seems to be one of the people in charge of receiving guests and people interested in buying any clothing.

“Ah yes, you might be able to assist me with choosing my outfit” Cavendish responds to the man in his usual and very polite manner.

The fancy looking man guides Cavendish to the corresponding aisle where there are tons, and tons of suits. neck ties, ascots, vests, dress shirts, pants, and even hats of different styles. Cavendish is just in awe, seeing the quality, styles and quantity of pieces of clothing that are in this single store. What catches his eye however is a pale blue tailcoat tuxedo, with a blue vest, blue bow tie and pale blue pants. It looks shiny and clean, very sharp and smart for a man like him.

“Excuse me sir, but… What is this…?” Cavendish gets closer to the tuxedo, wanting to touch it. He retracts his hand however as he wouldn’t like to rip it apart by accident or leave it dirty by his alien trash endeavors.

“Oh, this is our completely new evening luxury tuxedo, it has just come in today, and you are quite fortunate sir, you are the first person to see it on all of it’s glory, we literally just had it ready for exhibition 30 minutes ago” The department man says with a smile, also feeling comfortable looking at the amazing tuxedo, the british man is just still looking at it, wanting to get it for his date with Hildegard, since this is exactly what he would want to wear in such a special ocassion.

“If I may be so bold to ask good sir, what is the price of this tuxedo?” Cavendish tries to be as polite and refined as he can, to try and make a good impression to this department worker, maybe he can give him better treatment if he thinks Cavendish is rich or comes from a very powerful family”

“Well, it is a luxury ítem and it will not have a price reduction any time soon. The cost is 999$”

Cavendish is absoluetely shocked by the price tag, but he attempting with the best fake face he can make to make it seem like it’s nothing, he puts on a smile and directs himself to the pencil mustache man.

“Hehe, that isn’t much for a gentleman like me, I will take it good sir”

“Excellent! Then follow me to the register and we will finish the transaction, once done, one of your store workers will get the tuxedo ready for you”

They start walking towards the register and now Cavendish is having second thoughts on this purchase.

_I promised Dakota that we would be getting new stuff for the office, and that I would try to save up money for us to pay an actual apartement… But… I need this more than ever, I want to be with Hildegard, and this might be the key to do so, besides, I think we can still wait a bit more until I can enough money for a proper apartement and the other things. It’s probably gonna be fine… Right…? No, stop it Cavendish, you have to be more confident! More brave! You have to take more risks! If Hildegard truly falls in love with me, we might be able to get married and leave together, that would be another life long dream come true, even if I didn’t get to be a time traveler, I would at least be with Hildegard… But… What about Dakota? I wouldn’t want to leave him alone, he is my best friend… Although we were separated for a week or so… And he was fine… So maybe… He could be fine… I am gonna think about this later… For now I will focus on this purchase, and my date tomorrow. Everything will work out, better things are gonna happen, I just know it!_

After Cavendish convinced himself that his purchase was the right choice, he pays the money in the register, and he seems one employee, it is a very nice lady who seems to be on her 20’s, she delivers the bag with Cavendish’s new tuxedo set with a smile.

“Here is your tuxedo sir, thank you for purchase and please have a very nice day” Her smile radiates happiness and satisfaction, as such, Cavendish shows the same emotions to her.

“Why, thank you very much young lady, and to the people working here as well, if I ever need to purchase anything else of this caliber, I will try to come here as much as I can, so have a good afternoon everybody”

Cavendish waves goodbye to the people of the store and starts to head to his office, Dakota must be waiting in there, excited that Cavendish is gonna be alongside him eating one of Cavendish’s favorite meals.

He is so impatient in fact that he messages Cavendish on his cellphone

“Hey Cav, are you almost done with your stuff? I have everything ready, and I am just waiting for you”

Cavendish smiles at the message and responds.

“Yes Dakota, I am done with those things, in fact I was just heading there, so I will be with you in a few minutes”

“Yes!” Dakota yells on the office, feeling joyful that his friend will be coming to eat alongside him in a few minutes. Although, he starts to think for a few moments about the future.

_Hmm… You know, I’m starting to wonder, what is gonna happen if Cavendish goes get along with Hildegard? Will we still hang out? And be friends in general? Will he still want to work as a trash collection with me or will he try to branch out and try to be on Hildegard’s standards? Nah, that can’t happen, we have been friends for years now! He really wouldn’t let me alone, right? I mean, I have saved his life multiple times, and he knows this, I have sacrificied a lot of things for him. So I am pretty sure he is still gonna be my friend, he is even coming here right now to basically have dinner with me, with chinese food and everything! I’m sure everything is gonna be fine… Unless… He dies on the way here… Or… That he doesn’t like how often I am impolite and rude… And leaves me for Hildegard…_

“Knock knock” Cavendish has arrived and is jokingly saying knock knock, as he has just opened the door.

“So, are you ready to eat that delicious chinese food Dakota?” The top hat wearing man asks his sunglasses friend, who was deep in thought but snaps out of it.

“Oh, yeah yeah, I’m ready” He answers very switfly, attempting to hide his worries with a smile.

“Erm… Dakota, are you all right?” Cavendish proceeds to hide the bag with the expensive tuxedo since he wants it to be a surprise for whenever his date happens, he asks his partner, looking confused as Dakota seemed very excited and now he just seems worried and distracted.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine, I was just thinking about a few things, nothing too important, I have the chinese food right here” Dakota pulls out the bags with the chinese like drawings and letters.

Dakota gets some sesame chicken full on the sesame sauce, and Cavendish gets broccoli wuth beef and shrimp fried rice.

Both of them start eating and start making some playful banter while eating their meal, having a good time.

“So so, remember when I told you that I was gonna end up falling on that water full of pirahnnas?”

“Yes yes, I do remember”

“Well, the tiger that was chasing me ended up tripping into a rock and right into the water, they just ate him alive and I saw him float in there as a skeleton, kinda like those cartoons and then… I heard the entire pack of pirahnna’s just fart!”

“What!?”

Both of them start bursting out loud in laughter, Cavendish cannot believe that some pirahnna’s took a flatulence after eating a whole tiger, and Dakota just loves his fart humor and took the situation he was in with a more light hearted point of view.

“I even saw the little bubbles from the water come out from the bottom, and it sounded like a surround stereo playing the sound itself. It was hilarious!” Dakota’s eyes start to wáter from so much laughter and the same happens to Cavendish, they really are enjoying themselves at the moment.

“Good heavens… I haven’t gotten such a good laugh in years… That was quite crazy, all of that, just to save me from some pirahnnas… You truly are special Dakota” The brit smirks at his friend, expressing his gratitude and happiness.

“Aaawww, it was nothing Cav, but… I wanted to ask you… We are… Still gonna be friends right? Even if that stuff with Hildegard Works out we will still be hanging out like this right?” Dakota asks his friend with a somewhat embarrased smile, still feeling joy from the story he just told, and also feeling hopeful that Cavendish will say that they are still gonna be friends.

“Of course Dakota! That will never change, we will still be friends no matter what, I would never want to miss moments like this anytime soon. I didn’t expect to have such a good time today with you, we always have a good laugh when we are together, but today… Feels somewhat special, I don’t know why, but I would love to take a picture, I really feel this is a great time for it, don’t you think?” Cavendish states as he gets up from his desk, basically done with his meal. Dakota smiles and responds:

“A picture!? Yeah! Let’s do it! I am so happy today that I also feel the same. Let’s do it, maybe with some silly poses or something!”

Cavendish nods at the notion and Dakota sticks some chinese sticks on his nose and ears, and Cavendish takes off his top hat and puts the chinese food box on his head, making sure it was empty before doing so, and both of them pose for a very silly photo.

“CHEESE!”

They are able to take the photo with Cavendish’s phone, he sends the picture to Dakota so that both of them are able to keep it together, and smile at each other while looking at the picture at the same time.

In a few minutes, they end up throwing the things left from the chinese food, and get ready to go to sleep in their desks, resting their heads in there.

“Hey Cav… Have a good night” Dakota says while looking at his partner.

“Good night Dakota, and have good dreams” Cavendish responds with a smile and he drops off.

In the meantime, Dakota struggles a few minutes on trying to go to sleep, thinking about his friendship with Cavendish. He sighs and thinks on his mind:

_Man… I really, really hope our friendship never ends… I just have such a good time with Cavendish all the time, I don’t want this to end, but… I think… It won’t end, not just yet at least. Yeah… It’s gonna be…_

The man cannot finish his thoughts and also ends up dropping off, with a smirk on his face, feeling happy about today.

One does wonder however… Will their friendship truly last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun and joy writting that segment with Cav and Dakota having dinner together, even though the story really wasn't that interesting, to me it was a joy to write, so I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did wrirting it :)


	12. Dating a Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter made a HUGE leap in length, so be ready to read a lot more, and most of these chapters will have an increased length. So be ready with those eyes and do not get them too tired o.o

is finally time, Cavendish and Hildegard will be on another date, and Cavendish knows it, so he prepares himself, he practices speaking at himself in the mirror of the hotel he always goes to take a shower, where Dakota also takes a shower but in a completely different room.

“Hello Hildegard, you look absoluetely gorgeous this evening, would you like to have a great time alongside me?” Cavendish reacts to the last part of his speech and shakes his head in negation. “No no no, that sounds awkward! It needs to sound more natural” He supports his hands on the sink, looking at himself in the mirror, only using his shirt and necktie for the meantime, as he has his coat, vest and hat resting on the bed of the room.

“Get it together Cavendish, you need to not be awkward or creepy, she should to like you naturally, not because she HAS to. I need to concentrate…” He takes a deep breath, thinking from his heart, not from his mind, since he knows his mind becomes a mess when he is stressed or nervous.

“Hello Hildegard, you look absoluetely gorgeous this evening, shall we get going? I am gonna try my best to satisfy any of your needs, because a lady such as beautiful and precious as you are deserves to be treated like a rose” Cavendish blushes at himself after he said those things, he feels he went a bit overboard, but was still very romantic.

“Hehe… That was a bit better, but I think that’s a bit too romantic… Although she might like something like that, maybe I’m gonna try it” Cavendish then picks up his clothes and starts to head out of the room while dressing himself with his tailcoat, vest and top hat.

In a few moments, he is able to see Dakota, who seems to still be really sleepy, and has in fact forgotten to shave completely and has a little bit of a beard.

“Heeey… Caaaav…” Dakota yawns while he waves at Cavendish, and Cavendish instead looks towards his partner in dissaproval.

“Ugh… Dakota Dakota Dakota, just look at yourself, you look worse than usual, you didn’t even shave fully, you still have a little bit of your beard left”

“I just woke uuuup… I’ll shave myself at the officeeeeee…” He spouts in a complaining manner, as if he is trying to get Cavendish off from his back.

“Hmph, just try to do it fast or else we are gonna be late for work” The brit says with his condescending glare and tone.

Eventually Dakota shaves himself, both of them have their breakfast and go to work. Nothing unusual happened today, and the sun is starting to set itself.

“Wow… This time we had a lot of trash to pick up, but at least we are done with it right Cavendish?” The man with sunglasses says to his british friend who is wiping the sweat from his forehead after throwing the last bag of trash into the bin for P.I.G.

“Oouff… Yes, we are done Dakota. We are finally done”

“Yes! Now, should we get going to the office and get something to eat? I would love to eat something like yesterday” Dakota tells his co-worker as he starts to get excited about eating with him again, Cavendish however reminds him of what he has to do today.

“I can’t Dakota, I have my date with Hildegard remember?”

“Oh… Yeah, I forgot about that… You think you could bring me a souvenir? Haha” Dakota tries to make a joke, that unfortunately has fallen flat. Cavendish looks at him with an unimpressed expression and also annoyed.

“Really?”

“Sorry… That one didn’t quite land huh?”

“Let’s say instead of landing, it took a whole trip through our solar system, then ended up getting stuck in Saturn’s rings”

Ouch, it really was that bad. Dakota gets himself a bit beaten up about the joke, but Cavendish ends up having an idea to cheer up Dakota.

“Hey Dakota, I was thinking… Would you like to see something special I got?”

“Something special? Ooooh you have me excited now” Dakota now exerts curiosity and wonder on what could Cavendish be referring to, he is now thinking that maybe Cavendish got him some work out tools or something like that.

“Yes, let’s go to the office and i’ll show you there” Cavendish says with a confident smirk, afterwards both of them start walking towards their office.

_Oh man, I cannot wait to see what it’s gonna be, maybe it’s gonna be a new blender, or some weights, maybe some sport clothes, I would love to see Cavendish rock a track suit like mine. Or maybe he got some VHS tapes or DVD’s or whatever with special excercises, ooohh it could be a paper that says he got a new apartment or something like that. I am way too excited!_

Dakota reflects on his mind on what could Cavendish’s special thing be, he wants to know, he is impatient and starts walking a bit faster, fortunately Cavendish is able to keep up and notices Dakota’s excitement.

“Feeling anxious Dakota?” Cavendish asks his partner with a smile as he is walking alongside him.

“Yeah, a little bit, you have me so excited with that surprise, I wanna get to the office as soon as possible hehe”

“It’s okay Dakota, we are nearly there. You will be surprised I can assure you” He reafirms that the surprise is gonna happen in any second now, as they are approaching the place.

A few minutes later, Cavendish opens the door to the office, turns his head to Dakota.

“We are here! Now, before I reveal anything, I want you to cover your eyes okay?”

“Cover my eyes!? You are making me feel even more excited!” Dakota covers his eyes with a big grin on his face, he just cannot wait any longer, and Cavendish smiles warmly to Dakota’s extreme joy and curiosity. He takes out his luxury tuxedo from the bag it was on, and starts putting it on, he slicks his hair back once again, brushes his mustache, and overall makes himself be as clean, smart and fancy looking as he can.

“Now Dakota, open your eyes!”

Dakota uncovers his eyes, and sees Cavendish in the extremely expensive, luxurious and quite beautiful tuxedo. His expression changes slighty however, he is still very excited at the sight of his friend looking this sharp and grandiose, but he is slighty dissapointed that it wasn’t any of the things he was thinking about.

“Oh… Wow! Cavendish, you look amazing! That color really fits you, you look like a billionaire! When did you get this!?” Dakota still looks amazed at Cavendish’s tuxedo, while he just has an expression of pride, finess and class.

“I got this tuxedo yesterday, and I was so lucky that I was the only person that even saw it on the store, the store workers were very kind and helpful. It was truly a good moment, and I wanted you to look at it before I went into my date. I knew you would love to see it” He responds with a tender smile, feeling happy that he was able to show his new clothes to his best friend.

Dakota also seems to smile but is also somewhat concerned.

“It does look great but… How much did it cost you Cavendish…?”

“Well… It was a bit expensive… But it was worth it don’t you think?

“Cav…”

Cavendish sighs feeling guilty and opens his mouth to tell Dakota the price.

“It was…” Before he can even say the price, he gets a call from Hildegard on his phone.

Cavendish answers the phone inmediately and hears Hildegard.

“Hello? Cavendish?”

“Hello Hildegard, what a surprise that you have called, is everything okay”? Cavendish asks the lady, since he doesn’t know what the purpose of her call could be.

“Oh yes, I am perfectly fine, it’s just that… We forgot another detail again hehe, it was about the hour we would see ourselves in the restaurant”

Cavendish widens his eyes and afterwards proceeds to do a facepalm.

“You are right! We forgot about that, well, what would be good for you Hildegard?”

“Well, even though I said you should send me the location of the restaurant, I ended up looking it myself and it would take a hour to arrive, would that be fine for you?”

“Absoluetely, in fact, that would be as much time as it would take me to get there by foot”

“Really? That is perfect, then, we will see each other in a hour, bye!” Hildegard hangs the phone.

“Seriously? You guys forgot to set a time for the date?” Dakota scolds his partner for forgetting another detail for his date.

“She also forgot about it Dakota, we just get too excited with seeing each other that we forget some important stuff. But anyways, I am beyong thrilled about this, and I will be seeing you later. I need to start heading out to the restaurant or I will not make it in time”

Cavendish starts walking and opens the door to leave, before he can leave however, Dakota states one last thing before the brit heads out.

“Look, we ARE gonna have to talk about that suit when you come back, you got that Cav?” Dakota says with a tone that somewhat resembles a parent that wants an explanation of his children, with arms crossed and a frown.

Cavendish sighs in defeat and responds:

“Fine… We will talk about it later, I’ll see you later Dakota”

“Bye”

Cavendish exits the office and closes the door. Dakota is still with his arms crossed and appears to be frustrated.

“Cavendish… How much did you spend on that? How obsessed are you with this woman?” Dakota just can not get the thought out of his head, he is truly concerned for how his friend is spending his money, he wants to help, but if he doesn’t know how much money Cavendish spent, he can’t really make up a plan, he is gonna wait, but when Cavendish comes back, he is gonna hear Dakota’s voice loud and clear.

Cavendish on the other hand is walking on a beautiful night, at 8PM, looking at the street full of lights and good vibes.

“Oh crackers… The streets are… So full of live, I haven’t seen them this lit up and with so many folks just walking by with smiles on their faces, and the moon is shining very brightly tonight… It truly feels special, and with this suit it is gonna be even more so. I can just feel it”

Cavendish with exhuberant confidence, decides to talk with his hands inside his pants pockets, making himself look with class and distinction. Even some of the other ladies are able to see him and just stare at him with awe and amazement.

Cavendish notices and turns his head towards them.

“Good evening ladies”

The ladies just look even more impressed and start to figuratively melt, dropping to the floor having love on first sight.

Cavendish however is not interested in them, and keeps going with his route. After 50 minutes, he is able to arrive sooner than expected at the restaurant, he sees a security guard standing there, very tall and muscular.

“Good evening sir” Cavendish directs himself to the guard.

“…Hello…” The man says with a very deep voice, asserting dominance and power, Cavendish feels a bit overwhelmed by the voice of the man and proceeds to keep talking.

“You know? I can already feel this restaurant is great, having a guard like you, tall, strong and with the determination of a Stone, the immovable object!”

Cavendish gives a compliment to the man, the guard gives a faint smile and inmediately switches to his serious frown.

“That is very nice of you sir, but if you are gonna enter, please do so”

“Oh, I am afraid I cannot do that just yet, I am waiting for someone else”

“I would recommend you enter first and wait for that person inside, there have been multiple cases of robbery and kidnapping around here and it is why I am here in the first place”

Cavendish’s expression goes from relaxed to slighty afraid.

“Re-really?”

“Yup”

“O-Okay then, I will enter inmediately. Thank you for your kind words sir”

Cavendish enters somewhat afraid of what the guard just told him and looks at the inside of the restaurant, which seems to have lots of chandeliers. It is a very, very spacious establishment, with sofas as the main furnature for everybody to sit for their meal, the diners appear to be on a higher class than most restaurants, with some folks wearing tuxedos just as expensive as Cavendish’s, some ladies wearing silk for almost all of their clothing and men with very well kept beards, mustaches, and ladies with tons of make up. Cavendish just looks at the sight of all of this and feels he is in an antique movie of the 1920’s.

“Oh my… I can feel the luxury and class coming from these people from a mile away… Will I be able to fit in this enviroment…? I really do hope so…”

Cavendish sits on a sofa unoccupied and waits for Hildegard to arrive, he gets an idea and starts texting Hildegard inmediately.

“Hildegard, I have made it to the restaurant sooner than I expected, I am already inside sitting on a sofa, so just enter and you will see me”

“Okay, thank you Cavendish”

Cavendish smiles with satisfaction with how he didn’t forget about this detail for the date.

While waits for Hildegard to arrive, a waitress approaches him with a small notebook in hand ready to take his order.

“Good evening sir, what would you be having tonight?”

The lady asks Cavendish while she signals to the menu on the table.

“Hello miss, would you be able to wait a few minutes more? I was waiting for somebody and I would not want to be rude and order while that person isn’t here yet”

“My apologies sir, if you ever need me, just try to call for me, even so, I will try to check up on you every couple of minutes”

“Okay, thank you miss” The british man shows her a warm smile and the waitress also gives him a smile, afterwards she goes to another place, while Cavendish waits, he looks at the picture he took with Dakota yesterday, also having a wide smirk on his face.

“I actually put the chinese food box on my head, what was I thinking?” He says, making fun of himself for putting that food box on his head, still smiling, and his eyes switch to Dakota.

“Dakota… I promise you, I will get us all of those new things I said. I will try to not do something like this ever again” As he was staring at the picture, he gets off his eyes away from it and looks at the entrance of the hotel, and spots Hildegard arriving at the place.

“There she is! Hildegard!” Cavendish speaks to Hildegard while standing up, she spots him and walks switfly towards him.

“Cavendish! I am so happy to see… You…” She stares at Cavendish’s new outfit, perplexed at the sight.

“Ca-Cavendish… You look… So amazing… That tuxedo really fits you, and the color is so nice too!”

Cavendish smiles at her and blushes at her compliments.

“Oh… Hildegard… It’s nothing to be amazed at… Wait a moment…” Cavendish notices something about Hildegard, something is different…

“Hildegard, you are actually using the outfit you saw at the mall?” It is indeed that same blue dress with dark accents he, Dakota and Hildegard saw.

“Yes, I was so happy to have enough money to be able to buy it, and well… I wanted to dress at my best, and I would consider this my best. You look so dapper on that suit however… It is marvelous, and you overall look better than usual, and you are already a very sharp and smart looking man”

“Hildegard please… You are embarrasing me, I am not that good looking”

Both of them just look at each other pleasently, feeling something that they never felt before. Cavendish truly feels it on his heart, he is truly in love with Hildegard, and he suspects Hildegard feels the same for him.

“Oh, I am so sorry, I was so… Distracted that I forgot to help you sit down” Cavendish grabs Hildegard’s hand very gently, and helps her sit down on the sofa.

“Why, thank you Cavendish” She gives Cavendish a soft smirk and the man with mustache sits down alongside Hildegard.

“So… Hildegard, what did you end up doing all of this time? We really didn’t talk on a month and I am very curious to know what happened, why it took you so long to be back here”

Hildegard’s smile dissapears a little bit and she gets ready to explain to Cavendish.

“Well… I had to stop a full blown war from happening, since that war didn’t really need to happen at all… It was a war in the future, and…” She stops her tale as she remembers what happened on it, she just seems to have a saddened and distraught look on he reyes.

“I saw… So many… Many people’s corpses… Children… Animals… Husbands… Wifes… Even alien life forms… So, we had to go back in time and stop it from happening, fortunately we did so successfully, but that doesn’t take away those memories… It was truly awful”

“Good heavens… I am so sorry Hildegard… I apologize for even asking you… You shouldn’t have to remember those painful memories…” Cavendish now feels guilty of asking Hildegard why she took so long to visit the 21st century, and he tries to make Hildegard feel better.

“Well… The take away from all of that is that, at least you were able to succeed in your mission and that nobody was hurt from that war. If it was me, I would feel satisfied of preventing that catastrophe from happening” The british man gives the lady a smile full of comfort and understanding, Hildegard sees this and recovers her own smile.

“Thank you Cavendish… I think I needed some words like that to help me get through those feelings… You are way better with words than you think”

“Hehe… Thank you Hildegard”

Inmediately after Cavendish thanks Hildegard, the waitress appears again ready to take Cavendish’s order.

“Hello sir, it appears as that person you were waiting has arrived” She smiles at Hildegard and the bonnet wearing lady responds with a smile.

“Indeed, her name is Hildegard, and well… She is a special person to me” He looks at Hildegard with tenderness.

“Aaawww… You are special to me too Cavendish, but anyway, I think we are ready to order”

“Excellent! What will the two of you be having?”

Both of them look at their menus and Cavendish really is on a fish food mood.

“I will be having a bass fish and an artichoke salad”

Hildegard on the other hand, seems to order something unexpected.

“I will be having the steak with gorgonzola sauce”

“Perfect, your dinner will be ready soon” The woman leaves and heads to the kitchen. Cavendish however seems appaled to what Hildegard just ordered.

“Steak? I thought you would be… A vegetarian Hildegard”

“I do love flowers and animals, but that shouldn’t stop me from enjoying a good steak or some good pork. It is selfish and counter productive, but aren’t we as humans like that anyways?”

“That is true, it was just unexpected Hildegard. I am quite happy you are able to enjoy yourself however, that is how I feel life should be, to make yourself happy and be able to make others happy… And you… You are able to make me really happy…”

The pair do not stop looking at each other, they feel an irresistible attraction towards one another, they want to hide it as best as they can, to not be so obvious about it, but it is starting to become harder and harder. Fortunately they are able to stop and now start discussing a few more things about themselves while also eating their food, since it had just arrived a couple of minutes ago.

“I do not think I have told you this before Hildegard, but did you know I actually used to play concert piano?”

“Concert piano? That is my favorite instrument! Well… In regards to listening to it, I always loved to go to a play in the theater and hear somebody play a melody. It was so special and unique… Everybody had their own style, it was marvelous”

Cavendish grins in surprise, as he didn’t expect the concert piano to be Hildegard’s favorite instrument.

“It really is your favorite instrument?”

“Yes, I truly love it”

“Hmm… Maybe one day I can show you a piece that I might still remember, it has been a few years since I used top lay so I might be a bit rusty”

Then, out of nowhere, they are able to hear a piano, in the same restaurant they are at. At one of the corners, they didn’t even notice it before because they were just concentrated in seeing each other and only seeing the seats they were gonna take.

“That is…” Cavendish is in awe and disbelief.

“C-cavendish… You need to play it! This is your chance to make some masterful music!”

“H-hildegard… It’s been so long… I don’t even know if I can do it…”

“Please Cavendish, you are way more capable than what you seem, please, try to play something! We can go ask the person trying to play a tune if you can have a chance!”

Cavendish conceeds to Hildegard’s wishes and now both of them walk up to the person playing the piano.

“Yes?” The man asks the pair in a serious tone, feeling that his activity is being interrupted for no real reason.

“Good evening sir… I… I wanted to ask you something… C-could I… Play the piano tonight?” Cavendish attempts to request the man to leave the piano for him, the man however frowns and backlashes.

“What!? I don’t even know you, and I was hired by the staff of the restaurant, there is not a single bit of chance for that to happen”

Hildegard isn’t very satisfied with the man’s answer and responds.

“Please sir, this could be a chance of a lifetime, my… Friend here could never get another opportunity like this to play the instrument, please, I beg you” Hildegard holds her hands together in a pleading manner, the man unfortunately refuses once again.

“I am sorry miss, but I cannot possibly do that. I just can’t”

“PLEASE?” Hildegard’s face now changes into something more disturbing that only that man is able to see, as Cavendish is looking at the piano’s structure, how sturdy it is, and overall being distracted.

Hildegard’s expression makes the poor man feel dread, he is now scared of the woman’s passive aggressive smile with teeth and all, like… Something is messed up on her…

“Okay okay okay okay. I give up, you can have the piano, I am going now” The man basically escapes from the establishment, completely scared of the lady, and she changes her face to exert joy.

“Yay! Now you can play the piano Cavendish!”

“Oh… That is great Hildegard, thank you… I think I am inspired now… In fact, would you like to sit alongside me? You don’t have to play anything, just… To sing along, because I just remembered a song with lyrics”

“Really? I would be thrilled to sing! Let’s do it Cavendish!” She sits down on the long chair, and Cavendish does the same, he is able to grab the notes that were on the piano, he flips the paper and on the blank space, he writes the lyrics of the song.

“This is gonna be a little bit improvised Hildegard, so you are gonna have to adjust properly to the tune all right?”

“All right! Let us make majestic music!”

Cavendish starts playing the notes with ease, he is fortunate enough to still have the feeling and tuning for playing the piano, and he looks at Hildegard, nodding with his head as he tries to signal for the woman to start singing the lyrics. She clears her throat and starts doing so.

“Don’t look at me for an itinerary, a guide, no agenda, no plans”

“Let’s just keep it all arbitrary and put it all in your hands”

Afterwards, Cavendish decides to take the next lines alongside Hildegard, as he wants to sing along as well, he truly feels the music flowing through all of his body and can’t contain himself from going along.

“Hey we can do whatever you want, walk to the park, around the museum or that restaurant, the one that has the spinach and cheese croissant, or we can just chill in the all nonchalant”

Both of them adjust their voices to the tune and sing very close to each other’s faces the next verses of the song with a smile from cheek to cheek that does not give up.

“Check my schedule I got nothing pressing, nothing on my to do list that nees addressing, seems the way that the day’s proggressing, we’ve got nothing to do but messing around”

Now they sing in complete unison and with as clear of a voice as they can.

“Messing arouuund, messing arouuund, just messing arouuuund”

Before they finish the song, they stare at each other and very closely, and sing the last sentence.

“Just messing around…”

The public even with some unorthodox expressions in the song fall in love with it and applaud the pair.

“Thank you, thank you, please… You are so kind, we don’t deserve this” Cavendish stands up and receives the praise from the establishment, feeling accomplished once more, but wanting to show humility.

“It was nothing everybody, we just wanted to sing with our hearts! Thank you!” Hildegard shows that she loves the praise and shows her respect and gratitude. After a few more minutes of praise, both of them go back to their table and keep finishing their meal.

“This bass is so delicious… I am so happy I ordered this dish, it’s so fresh and tender”

“You know? You did reveal to me that you played the piano but I do have to reveal something too. I was able to win a contest for cooking, so I am also an expert cooker”

“Oh, is that so Hildeard? That is great to hear, I would love to try out one of your dishes another time” Cavendish responds to Hildegard’s statement with excitement, as he really would love to try out anything that Hildegard cooks.

“Hee hee, maybe sometime in this week I can try to cook you something special” She smiles in a cute manner wanting to cook for Cavendish at some point.

Time has passed by, and they are able to finish their meal.

“That was delicious… This restaurant truly is amazing… Very glad I chose this for our date”

“Indeed, the steak was on just the right point of being juicy and tender… Now I think it’s time we head home, it is kinda late now, It’s 11 PM”

Cavendish checks his clock and sees that it indeed is 11PM.

“Oh my… It really is 11PM… Well, let’s ask for the bill” Cavendish directs himself to the waitress and says:

“Miss! Could we have the bill?” The lady nods and in a few minutes arrives with the bill.

“It’s… 90 dollars… That is quite a bit for only having two dishes…” Cavendish in his mind seems concerned, as he can only pay 60 dollars unless he straight up runs out of money and pays with all of his money left which is like a 100 dollars.

“Cavendish, don’t worry about it, I’ll play for it” Hildegard spouts with a smile.

“W-what!? But Hildegard, I couldn’t possibly let you pay all of that by yourself!”

“Do not worry about it, even after getting this dress I still have a lot of money left. Please, let me do this for you”

Cavendish just has an anxious and concerned look on his face, he really doesn’t want Hildegard to pay everything.

“Hildegard, I’ll put 50 dollars and you can put in 40 dollars, we can share the bill no problem”

“Cavendish, please, let me do this for you, you ended up playing that beautiful song in the piano, and you even had me sing along, it’s the least I could do for you”

Cavendish just looks at Hildegard, who truly seems to want to pay by herself and him, as he sees Hildegard’s determined eyes, he conceeds.

“Okay… You can go ahead then.. But I will not let this happen again. I invited you and it should be me that pays for everything”

“Hee hee, okay Cavendish” She ends up giving the waitress the money and now both of them get out of the restaurant and start walking together for a bit more.

“Today was… Truly special for me Hildegard… I cannot thank you enough for coming to this date with me…” Cavendish just can’t keep his hands to himself and ends up grabbing Hildegard’s hands, holding them softly.

“Same for me Cavendish… I couldn’t be any happier right now… I have never been so satisfied, happy, and relaxed with someone before… I just feel… Something very special for you now… I cannot hide it anymore… I… I love you Cavendish…” Hildegard’s face turns completely red in a second, showing her affection towards the british man, and he experiences the same feeling, going red like a tomato.

“Hil…Hildegard… I… I have felt the same way for quite some time now… But… I wanted it to feel natural for the both of us… I also cannot keep hiding anymore… I love you too…”

The moment has come, both of them get closer together, they grab each other’s waist, and kiss each other in the lips, finally cementing their love, and quite possibly starting their love centered relationship.

While kissing themselves in the moonlight, they also rest their arms on the other’s back, crossing together and enjoying every second of the moment.

Eventually, their kiss ends and the pair stare at one another.

“Well… I have to get going Cavendish, I will see you soon, and I promise you, we will see each other way more… More than ever before, so, take care” Before she goes, she sends a kiss with a blow of wind coming from her mouth to her hand.

The man with the tuxedo waves goodbye and stands there in the street, in disbelief.

“I… I did it… She loves me… She… Actually loves me…” Cavendish puts his hands together and tears start to pour from his eyes, this is the happiest Cavendish has ever been in his life. Nothing will take away from this moment on his life, and he knows it.

He has finally conquered Hildegard’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever catches the reference in this chapter gets an imaginary cookie! :D but if you want a hint: It's referencing another person's fanfiction work. And it is a Cavota/Dakavendish fic.  
> Either way, I felt way too inspired in this chapter and ended up writting way more than usual, so I hope you guys enjoy the length!


	13. Harmful Flower

After his successful night, Cavendish starts to head to the office where Dakota must be waiting for him. He feels extremely happy, overjoyed and full of emotions.

“I did it… I finally did it… I was able to conquer her… Just with my own words and feelings… With my own efforts… Dakota wasn’t there to help me, I did get some advice but it was mostly me… I am just… So happy”

Cavendish still has tears on his eyes from the sheer emotion he has, and he decides to message Dakota on his phone.

“Hello Dakota, I am coming back right now, so try to wait for me, I need to tell you what happened with Hildegard. I will try to get there as soon as possible”

Dakota answers pretty quickly.

“Cool, I’ll wait for you no problem, see you then Cav, and be careful”

Cavendish keeps walking still exerting accomplishment and joy. He even starts tapping his feet almost dancing.

“Lalalala, today is great daaaay”

His night however could turn gruesome, as some delinquents notice him, rocking that extremely luxurious tuxedo shining on the night.

As Cavendish keeps walking and gets close to an alley, he is grabbed by one of them, he is pinned to the wall and threatened by a knife close to his throat.

“Gah! What the!” Cavendish looks in shock to the perpetrators of the attack.

“Give us all of your money old man or you are gonna get it!”

Both of them have their faces covered by black bandanas, making their face details even harder to see, Cavendish feels scared for his life, but he is not gonna give up all of his good earned money.

“I will not give any of my money to you, you disgusting hooligans!” The outlaw holding the knife gets it closer to Cavendish’s neck, extremely close to actually stabbing him

“Guck”

“Last warning old man”

Cavendish is able to see a blind spot on the man holding the knife, he swipes his feet with his left toe and makes him fall and let go of the knife, then Cavendish gives the other outlaw a punch straight into his face, leaving him stunned.

“All right, both of you asked for it!” Cavendish gets into a fighting stance waiting for both of the robbers to get up. He seems ready to fight for his survival.

“Pfff, what is an old man like you gonna do to us? Stop acting brave and gives us your money”

Both of them start to crackle their knuckles, also getting to fight.

“There is no way I am gonna give my money to thugs like you, unless I die you will never receive any of my money”

“That can be arranged”

The 3 of them have a stare down, calculating their moves and distance. One of them sprints towards Cavendish and the other bandit starts to run in the opposite direction, hoping to catch Cavendish off guard.

“Very smart, but I am smarter than both of you”

The brit crouches as the outlaws attempt to punch him, causing for both to punch each other, then Cavendish proceeds to rush with his fist ready and delivers various hits to the outlaw that threatened him, to his stomach, kidneys, and face. They might not be the best hits he can deliver, but he knows they are enough to leave him out of combat.

“Ah! Agh! Gugh! Puagh!” The man yells in pain from Cavendish hitting him on his body, and is now weakened. The other delinquent wants to hit the tuxedo wearing man from the back, but Cavendish was expecting an attack like that, and grabs the man he was hitting with his fists and throws him to the person that wanted to attack him, making both of them land harshly to the ground.

“Have you had enough?” Cavendish asks the outlaws who are now lying on the ground, weakened from the fight.

“Ggg… God damn it! You win! But we will never forget this!” The man carries his buddy who was already unconcious from how much damage Cavendish did to him. Afterwards Cavendish wipes the dust off from his tuxedo and readjusts his outfit.

“Hmph, just because I end up dying a lot does not mean I can’t defend myself”

He resumes his walk, being in a more serious mood and walking faster, as he doesn’t want the same to happen.

Half an hour later into the night, Cavendish finally arrives to the office and opens the door.

“Hello Dako…Ta…” He sees that Dakota couldn’t resist his body’s wishes and ended up sleeping on the desk. Cavendish smiles tenderly to his friend.

“Oh… Dakota… I think we can talk about the suit in another time” He whispers beneath his breath and takes off his clothes, and puts them into his locker, since he still has space to put his tuxedo and tailcoat suits.

Afterwards he takes off his vest and lets it rest on his chair, he gives one more look to Dakota who is just snoring peacefully.

“Good night Dakota” He smirks in peace towards his partner and also falls asleep.

The next day, they make their usual routine of dressing themselves in the hotel, and the both of them meet up at the hotel’s exit.

“Well, now we are ready for the day… Hey Cav” Dakota directs himself to his friend.

“Hmm?” Cavendish looks back at Dakota curious as to what he has to say.

“How was the date with Hildegard? Did it work out?”

“It was… It was amazing… We spent so much time talking about each other… Looking at each other… We had a fantastic meal and service, I told her about how I used to play the piano, and the restaurant had a piano, so we ended singing a song together” Cavendish gets emotional once again, but in a good manner, he is remisnicing of his great time with Hildegard with fondness and joy.

“Wait, you guys ended up singing a song?” Dakota looks surprised as he didn’t think Cavendish would do something like that with Hildegard.

“Indeed, in fact, I ended up writting the lyrics on the fly, but I told her that it was a song I listened to before, I didn’t want her to think less of me for writting it. She had a beautiful voice too, and I had so much fun playing the tune too, I still had the touch on my hands”

“Well… That does sound great Cavendish, I am really happy for you, you actually did it on your own” Dakota gives Cavendish a very supportive and satisfied smirk, he really feels proud and happy for him.

“And the best for last, we… Confessed our feelings and… We had a lips to lips kiss”

“WOW!” Dakota is surprised once more, he really wasn’t expecting something so extreme and sudden to happen.

“LET’S GO CAVENDISH!” He pats Cavendish on the back extremely excited and even more proud.

“Oow! Hehe, thank you Dakota, if it wasn’t for you and Martin giving me advice, maybe I wouldn’t have been able to do any of that”

Cavendish rubs his head in embarrasment and trying to show humility.

“That could be true, but you still pulled it off without our direct help. See? You don’t need to be all of that hero nonsense, you have already done so, so much in your own, and with the help of others you have done many wonderful things Cav. You just need to put some faith in yourself”

“…You are most likely right Dakota… But sometimes I just feel alone in my own head and keep thinking I need to do even greater things. I still want to do great things, I still want to grow and improve… But it would be a good idea for me to not take it so deeply into my heart. You are always here with me Dakota, and I cannot thank you enough. Now, I quite possibly have a stable relationship with Hildegard… Thanks to you… And me”

Cavendish smiles at his friend, both of them share a tender moment, and they go ahead and get ready for work, while Cavendish was using his P.I.G uniform, he gets a message from Hildegard.

“Hey Cavendish, I am sorry to interrupt but… I wanna see you again, do you think we could do so right now?”

Cavendish raises an eye brow, curious about why Hildegard wants to see him now when they saw each other yesterday.

“I am gonna go to work Hildegard, I can’t right now, but why do you want to see me again so urgently? Is something wrong? Did you get hurt?”

“Hey Cav! Come on! We are gonna be late and I know how much you don’t like to be late!” Dakota yells from the bottom floor while looking at Cavendish inside the office.

“Give me a few more moments Dakota! I’ll be there!” Cavendish answers back to his partner’s urgency and keeps messaging Hildegard.

“No, I’m fine Cavendish but… I just… Have a very deep wish of seeing you right now… Would it be that bad if you skipped your job today? You have told me before that you don’t really like it, how bad could it be to just miss a day?”

“But Hildegard…”

“Please…?”

Cavendish thinks deeply about Hildegard’s wishes, and he doesn’t want to mess up so early his chances to have her as his significant other, so, he gives up and answers.

“Okay… Only for today Hildegard, I’ll give you a message when I’m out of work”

“Dakota! I’m coming down there now!”

Cavendish starts walking towards Dakota and they go alongside each other to the location P.I.G told them the alien trash was.

“What took you so long?” Dakota asks visibly annoyed, as he wanted to get done with work as soon as possible.

“My phone was showing me a bunch of ads, and I was a bit too concentrated on getting rid of them, I basically got distracted with them. But I was able to get rid of them” Cavendish says, knowing full well that isn’t the reason he took so long, and he knows that on the first opportunity he will take his leave to be with Hildegard.

In a matter of moments, they are able to arrive at the place, and start their cleaning duty. The day is being very dull, like every single day they go to work, nothing special or interesting happens. Cavendish is just bored out of his mind and checks with his eyes how everybody else is doing. The rest of the group just seems to be doing their job, simple as that, but Cavendish notices that they are paying too much attention to the task in hand, and so, he initiates his escape, slowly walking away, leaving his trash bag behind. When he has enough distance, he runs for it and starts messaging Hildegard.

“Hildegard, I am free from work right now, where do you want to see me?”

Hildegard answers pretty quikcly with another message, apparently excited that Cavendish skipped work.

“I am in the park sitting on a bench close to the lake, just come here as quickly as possible. I really wanna see you Cavendish”

Cavendish follows her instructions and goes to the park.

In the meanwhile, Dakota notices that Cavendish is no longer present.

“Huh? Cavendish?” He checks the place where Cavendish was standing on, and he just doesn’t see him at all. “Cavendish! Where are you!? Cav!” He yells trying to find his friend, until something clicks with him.

“Wait a minute… He lied, he was messaging Hildegard! He probably skipped work to see her again!” Dakota’s eyes widen, he absoluetely cannot believe that Cavendish ended up skipping work just to see his wooer.

“Oh boy… That is really bad… Block is gonna be really angry if he finds out, and Cavendish actually skipped work for a dumb reason! The last time we did a ditch day was because we thought saving pistachios would doom the world, but this is different, he is just seeing Hildegard for the sake of doing it!” Dakota now seems very angry, dissapointed and betrayed. Cavendish really lied to him.

“When he comes back, he’s gonna get it” Dakota expresses his anger with a raspy voice tone, he really, really didn’t like what Cavendish just did. And he will let Cavendish know.

Cavendish on the other hand has arrived at the park, and he is able to spot Hildegard, she i son a bench, watching the ducks in the lake swim together with their mother.

“Hildegard, there you are” Cavendish approaches Hildegard and sits alongside her.

“I am here, what was so important for you to want to see me again?” He asks concerned since he still thinks something is wrong with Hildegard, or something bad happened.

“Forgive me Cavendish… There wasn’t anything important I wanted to tell you or anything. Being completely and utterly honest, I just wanted to have a relaxing day with you in the park, having a more in depth talk, since some things were on my mind yesterday. Nothing bad, but they are things I wanted to discuss. Like I said, they aren’t extremely important, I… Just want to share them with you and I couldn’t wait any longer”

The lady tells the man with handlebar mustache, and Cavendish is still confused, but also understands a bit better why she was so eager to see him again.

“I think I understand now… With so many emotions that you and I had yesterday, you just couldn’t let it rest… We have sparked so many new things withing ourselves that we don’t even know how to handle them, correct?”

Hildegard smiles at Cavendish, showing joy at the fact that Cavendish was able to understand how she feels, and nods her head.

“I… I have started to think deeply about something… About wanting to spend my life with you… I know it is incredibly soon but… I want to be with you now, I have decided that is gonna be my future. Even if it makes me unable to be a time traveler in the future. I will try to stay at your side as much as I can… Or even better now that I think about it… Maybe I can arrange some things so that you could go to the future again” The woman spouts these words without a worry in the world, and Cavendish is otherwise shocked.

“WHAT!? YOU WANT ME TO GO TO THE FUTURE!?” He looks at her filled with worry and concern, he really doesn’t know if he will ever be able to go to the future again and is scared of what they would do to him if he did so.

“Yes… I think I could manage to arrange all of those things, but I want you to decide whenever you want to do so. I do not want to forcé you into this decisión. I would be willing to stay here or let you go back to the future”

“That is… Quite the proposition Hildegard… I don’t quite know what to say… All of this has been happening very quickly…”

Hildegard smirks and makes her face express comfort and security for Cavendish.

“Don’t worry Cavendish, it’s not something we have to decide now. We can take as much time as we need, but I did want to tell you all of this at this time. I just… Couldn’t hold it within myself anymore…”

“I see… It’s okay Hildegard, let us have a relaxing day in the park, then maybe in the future we can think about all of these things, how about that?”

The man smiles back at her, wanting to spend the day with her just like yesterday in their date. Hildegard gives Cavendish a kiss in his lips as a way to thank him, and Cavendish blushes from the sudden kiss.

“Oh… Potatoes…”

“Hee hee, potatoes, do you tend to say random things when you get nervous Cavendish?”

“Ah… Yes… Well… You see… Sometimes I do tend to do that… But don’t worry about it, let’s have a trip on a boat or… Maybe have a walk close to the flowers”

Hildegard nods and first while heading to the boat rental house they have a very calm walk on the park. They are able to see the leaves of the trees fall down with their brown coloration. Alongside the bushes the pair spots some purple Dahlia flowers and Hildegard touches one of them.

“They are so soft and beautiful, who thought purple could work so well for autumn, don’t you think Cavendish?” The british woman asks her wooer his opinion of the flowers, and he politely does so.

“I think they are quite nice looking Hildegard, although… I do prefer blue flowers on this season, brown and blue work pretty well together”

“That is quite true Cavendish, I do tend to prefer some of the girly colors, if you may say so”

“Well… I also tend to like those colors, in fact, my neck tie has always been pink, that’s how much I love the color hehe”

Both of them share their opinions on colors and keep walking peacefully, they reach the boat rental place and approach the man attending the place.

“Hello there! Are you guys looking to rent a boat?”

“Good afternoon sir, we are indeed interested in renting a boat. My… Er…” Cavendish doesn’t quite know what to call Hildegard now, since she isn’t his friend anymore, but she isn’t his fiance just yet.

“My boyfriend and I wanted to go on a trip. So sir, could you please let us use one of your boats?” Hildegard asks quite nicely to the man, who gladly accepts with how cute of a face Hildegard is making.

“Aaaawww… Sure, you know what? I already had many, many people coming here today, so just missing one sale shouldn’t be too much of a problem. Just for you two the rental will be free”

“Really?” Cavendish responds in disbelief, he can’t believe that the rental for the boat is gonna be free.

“Why… Thank you sir, I really appreciate this, we will treat your boat with the upmost care we can” Cavendish takes a bow in gratitude, and heads out to the wood transportation device.

Hildegard sits on the back, smiling very pleasently, while Cavendish gets on the front and gets ready to paddle.

“Are you ready Hildegard? Do you feel comfortable?”

“I am more than ready! The boat feels like a pillow, so let us commence!” She looks more than ready to go and smiles without a single worry in the world to Cavendish, who starts to paddle slowly, admiring the wáter, the park’s surrounding area around the lake, and the various boats that are paddleling alongside him and Hildegard.

“By jimminy… I have always loved parks, they are quite a majestic place to see and just be around on. In so many ocassions, I have seen children play with their footballs, soccer balls, and making their kites fly for the first time, Dakota and I used to spend a lot of time in our breaks, seeing everything, it always seems like a peaceful place to read, to reflect in your own mind… To do many, many things, even wanting to be alone doesn’t really feel like you are completely alone, but you feel at peace at the same time. It’s just something about them that gives me comfort”

The brit says with a smooth sounding tone on his voice, trying to convey how he feels about these type of establishments, how he feels in peace while being on them.

“Wow… I didn’t really think you would end up liking parks that much Cavendish, I would think you prefered many more things from the future. In the future places like this aren’t that common, since almost everything has been automized, or the designated zones for recreational landscapes are way, way bigger than this. It doesn’t feel like a specific place, it feels more like… A place in our world, not this somewhat tiny place to relax”

Hildegard seems confused as to why Cavendish would prefer parks instead of the even bigger areas in the future that work the same but are overall better, and she personally does prefer them.

“I rather have a small zone with some people than have an extremely massive place where everybody is just hearing my thoughts and breathing on my neck. Figuratively of course”

“Well, I can understand why you would prefer a more quiet and relaxed enviroment if that is the case then, but I do have to say, the experience itself is really nice” The woman says with a smile, understanding that her opinion and Cavendish’s are not gonna match, but that it isn’t a bad thing.

“Even just taking a small trip on the water in this small wood boat feels special with you at my side Hildegard… I don’t think skipping my job is a good thing but I am glad I did today, the day was being pretty dull and boring as a whole” Cavendish gives Hildegard a tender smile, appreciating the moment they are spending together.

“Aaawww, that is so sweet Cavendish, I will try to not make you skip job unless it’s something really important. I promise”

This promise however, would be broken multiple times, as a few months happened after this, it was cemented that Cavendish and Hildegard are now a couple, and have been dating for 3 months now. It is january, and the winter seems to be pretty chilly but full of things going on. For these 3 months Cavendish has been skipping work every couple of days between the week, and Dakota has been covering him up, to make it so that Block doesn’t fire him, and so that they can pay the bills, although that has also started to become an issue, as Cavendish has been spending a lot of the money with Hildegard.

This relationship is starting to turn into something unproductive, to Cavendish is a step closer to Hildegard’s heart, to his life being together with her and maybe marrying her. For Dakota is Cavendish getting closer and closer into the void of no return, and he had enough of this nonsense. Today he is gonna talk to Cavendish about this. Dakota was waiting for Cavendish to return to the office as he has already done with his work, and Cavendish was spending time with Hildegard, skipping work once again.

“I don’t understand why Cavendish would just be skipping work so frequently, I know he cares about Hildegard but this is starting to get concerning, this is not healthy for him. I need to tell him that he needs to stop now, or else he might never recover! I need to make him understand that this is eventually gonna catch up to him and mess him up really bad… Now that I think about something…” Dakota thinks of an idea, since he knows Cavendish has barely been on the office thanks to how much time he stays with Hildegard, he checks Cavendish’s desk and finds the bag from his luxury tuxedo. Cavendish forgot to throw it away and Dakota checks the price tag that was still on the bag, finally knowing how expensive the suit was.

“WHAT!?” Dakota looks at the price tag completely enraged, he is beyond angry at Cavendish for keeping this secret for so long.

“A THOUSAND DOLLARS!? WE COULD OF GOTTEN A NEW APARTMENT WITH THAT KIND OF MONEY AND ALSO SOME NEW THINGS FOR US. FURNITURE, CLOTHES, SO MANY THINGS”

Dakota cannot contain his anger anymore and says somethinv very, very unappropiate.

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT CAVENDISH! I’M GONNA SHIT ON HIM RIGHT THIS INSTANT”

Dakota pulls out his phone and calls Cavendish, filled with rage and discontent.

“Hello Dakota, I am sorry for taking so long, I am almost there so don’t wor-“

Before the british man can even finish, Dakota screams out of his lungs absoluetely pissed off and not containing himself anymore.

“YOU BETTER COME HERE RIGHT THE FUCK NOW. WE NEED TO TALK YOU SHIT HEAD”

He hangs up inmediately and Cavendish’s face turns pale, he never Heard Dakota swear in his entire life.

“D-dakota…? H-hello…? Hello” He keeps trying to talk, thinking that Dakota could hear him, but he doesn’t hear him back. He realizes that Dakota hang up and is now very concerned.

“What could of happened for Dakota to start yelling at me like that? I don’t quite understand… I better get to the office right away”

Cavendish walks faster to the office, and arrives finally, he opens the door and sees Dakota sitting on his chair, fumming with his face being red from anger.

“D-dakota… W-what happe-“ Again, before he can finish, Dakota gets up from his seat, and shows the tuxedo’s price tag.

“A THOUSAND DOLLARS!? YOU KEPT THIS HIDDEN FROM ME FOR MONTHS CAVENDISH. WITH THAT MONEY WE COULD OF GOTTEN AN APARTEMENT, SOMETHING BETTER THAN THIS STUPID OFFICE. YOU FUCKING PIECE OF GARBAGE. YOU LIED TO ME AGAIN. YOU BETRAYED ME AGAIN. JUST LIKE WHEN YOU ERASED MY MEMORY”

“But Dakota… I wanted to ma-“

“DAKOTA NOTHING. I AM DONE WITH BEING THE SUPPORTIVE FRIEND EVERY SINGLE TIME. YOU ALWAYS DO THIS KIND OF STUFF TO ME. I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT SUPPORTIVE, PUTTING UP WITH YOUR BULLSHIT AND WITH YOU DYING EVERY SINGLE TIME. I HAVE BEEN HELPING YOU AT WORK BY COVERING YOUR WORK WHILE YOU GO HANG OUT WITH HILDEGARD, AND I REALLY SHOULDN’T BE DOING THAT KIND OF SHIT FOR YOU. YOU ALWAYS KEEP STABBING ME ON THE BACK AND I KEEP SACRIFICING SO MANY THINGS OF MY LIFE JUST FOR YOU, AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET!?”

Cavendish after hearing all of this, cannot contain his own anger, and starts to lash out as well.

“MAYBE THAT WOULDN’T BE HAPPENING IF YOU TRUSTED ME MORE IN GENERAL. I AM STUPID AND A DORK SOMETIMES BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN I AM AN USSELESS OLD MAN. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF. IN FACT I WAS ABLE TO DO SO WITHOUT YOUR HELP FOR MANY DAYS. I DO NOT NEED YOU ALL THE TIME DAKOTA. I WANT TO MAKE MY OWN LIFE BE BETTER, AND I WAS HOPING YOU COULD WAIT FOR THE APARTMENT AND THE OTHER THINGS SINCE I WANTED TO FOCUS ON MY RELATIONSHIP, THIS RELATIONSHIP THAT I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO HAVE SINCE 20 YEARS AND THAT ONLY NOW IT’S STARTING TO BLOSSOM. I ONLY ERASED YOUR MEMORY BECAUSE I ALSO FELT BETRAYED, THAT YOU DIDN’T BELIEVE IN ME. YOUR BEST FRIEND, HOW WOULD THAT MAKE YOU FEEL IF YOU TOLD YOUR FRIEND YOU SAW SOMETHING HAPPENING AND HE DIDN’T BELIEVE YOU NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU TOLD HIM!”

Dakota’s expression changes from anger to realization. He didn’t think of how Cavendish felt after getting told he was basically lying about the alien abduction, and how many times he really didn’t trust in Cavendish, wanting to do everything for him, yes, Cavendish dies a lot, but that doesn’t change the fact that Cavendish still wants to live on his own, that maybe he himself has been selfish for wanting to keep Cavendish alive.

“Cav… I never… Thought of that before… You are right… I didn’t really trust in you because of your deaths, but I just… Care way too much for you… You are the only person I can truly talk with about my own feelings, hang out every single day. I am so-“ Now the roles have been reversed, and Cavendish will not budge.

“OH NO NO NO. YOU AREN’T DOING THAT. YOU WERE TIRED OF SAVING ME WEREN’T YOU!? THAT YOU HAD TO SUPPORT ME AND SUCH. DO NOT WORRY DAKOTA. YOU WON’T HAVE TO DO THAT ANYMORE, BECAUSE I AM LEAVING”

Cavendish picks up all of his stuff swiftly, and also grabs his tuxedo set and puts it back on the bag it came from.

“I TRULY HOPE YOUR LIFE GETS BETTER DAKOTA. AFTER THIS, I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN” Cavendish straight up opens the door of the office with a violent kick, and almost ends up breaking it completely, afterwards he heads off on his own, carrying all of his belongings.

“Cavendish! Wait!” Dakota tries to stop his friend from leaving, but it is too late, Cavendish will not listen to Dakota anymore.

Now the man with sunglasses stares at the sight of seeing his friend walk down the street, not looking back anymore, wanting to stay away from Dakota. Dakota realizes the mistake he has done by not controlling his temperment.

“He… Doesn’t wanna see me anymore…?” “…Shit…”

A hour has passed, and Cavendish is now far enough to make a call, he wants to call Hildegard.

Fortunately for him, Hildegard answers on the spot.

“Hello Cavendish, how is your day?”

“I will discuss that later Hildegard, so… Do you remember the proposition you did to me? About going to the future?”

“Ah yes, what about it?”

“Can we do it right now?”

“W-what? Like, this instant?”

“Yes”

“Sure, it’s just that this was pretty unexpected, but I was ready for any time you wanted to go to the future”

“I’ll see you my location Hildegard, I want to spend my life with you, away from this place” Cavendish now has his anger and resentment completely inside his body, bottling up.

“Okay Cavendish, I will be there in a jiffy”

Cavendish ends up sending his location to Hildegard, and she arrives with her time machine, it appears to be a 1950’s styled car, with a very nice looking wine color and the roof being White.

“Hello Cavendish, get inside and we can talk a bit more about the details” Hildegard opens the door for Cavendish and Cavendish gets inside.

“So tell me, how are we gonna be able to take me into the future?”

“This vehicle is equipped with a device that makes it undetectable unless I press a button to make it be detectable again. I just need to use it once and that will be it, I do want to ask though… Why do you want to go to the future with me if Dako-“ Before she can finish, Cavendish in a very rude manner interrupts her.

“Let’s just go, I do not want to talk about it Hildegard”

“Hey… Is everything oka-“

“LET’S JUST GO. I DO NOT WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE”

Hildegard’s eyes widen, she has never seen Cavendish this angry and frustrated in her life and is now very concerned, but wants to follow Cavendish’s wishes, and she activates the device to be untracked in the time travel, and they blast off to the future.

They arrive safe and sound, and Hildegard decides to ride to her home.

“Are we going to your home Hildegard?” Cavendish asks the lady with his arms crossed and having his condescending look on his eyes again, although this time, it seems way heavier than usual, like if Hildegard messes up on something Cavendish is gonna explode and scream at her too.

“Yes, we are going to my house, maybe we can get some rest and you can try to calm down”

“…” Cavendish just stares at the road in front of him, he doesn’t emote or say anything else, he just stares forward.

“Cav... Nevermind…” Hildegard wanted to talk to Cavendish and ask once more what was wrong, but decides against it as she understands Cavendish is not in the mood to talk.

A few more minutes pass, and Hildegard’s home is on sight.

“Well, there it is, my home”

It is a very classic looking house from the 19th century as well, it appears to be pretty far off from most of the futuristic civilization, as if Hildegard would rather live apart from that life and have her own comodities.

She parks her car and the pair enter the house, from what is seen on the outside does not match the inside, as it is a combination of 19th century furniture and futuristic equipment in the kitchen, living room, bedrooms, bathroom, but the floor seems to have a carpet on the style of the century the woman comes from.

“Your house is quite nice HIldegard…” Cavendish then proceeds to sigh, feeling guilty about how he treated HIldegard earlier.

“I am sorry Hildegard… I really shouldn’t have treated you like that, you didn’t deserve any of that nonsense, you don’t even know why I was so angry…”

Hildegard gets closer to Cavendish and gives him a kiss.

“Don’t worry Cavendish, I am very compassionate, and I can forgive many, many things. I also understand that you cannot control your emotions sometimes, it is okay” She just smiles back at him with a tender smile and Cavendish feels better.

“Thank you Hildegard, so, what do you want to do now?”

“Well… I want you to very briefly close your eyes, I have a surprise for you okay?”

“A surprise? Very well then, I will close my eyes, just for you” Cavendish smiles and feels some excitement at Hildegard’s surprise, he closes his eyes and waits for Hildegard to tell him he can open them up again.

A few seconds pass, and Cavendish feels something very tight on his arms and hands.

“Agh! W-what is going on Hildegard? I am starting to feel something holding my arms and hands very tightly” Cavendish has a confused expression on his face, he doesn’t know what is going on.

“Okay… Open your eyes!” She says with a grin on her mouth, the british man opens his eyes and sees that his arms are tied up by a very thick and tight rope, he also tries to move his hands and notices they are tied up as well.

“WHAT THE!? Hildegard what is the meaning of this!? What are you doing!?”

“I’m keeping you safe… With me… Forever… I… I wanted to do this ever since I got to see you Cavendish… I can not control myself anymore… After knowing that you have died multiple, multiple times… I won’t let yourself get hurt anymore… I will hold you here… I will keep you here… No matter how many times… They try to find us…” She smiles in a very, very creepy and disturbing way, and the poor man is obviously terrified and shocked.

“W-w-w-what!? Hildegard, do you understand what are you doing!? This is kidnapping! I do not want to live my life with you like this! This is not healthy! I do not want this!”

“It doesn’t matter Cavendish… Don’t you see…? No matter how many times you try to live… You always die… I don’t want that to happen to you…” She now starts to cry, as if her emotions are switching with each other, she is a complete mess.

“I don’t want to see you leave… I love you Cavendish… And I am doing this for your own good… Please understand…”

“No! This is not the right way to do it Hildegard! If I die, you should let me be! Not keep me like this! Please, I am begging you, you don’t have to do this!”

“ENOUGH!” She screams even louder than what Cavendish heard from Dakota, and he stares at her terrified for his life.

“I WILL KEEP YOU WITH ME AND YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT CAVENDISH. WE ARE IN LOVE DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND!?” She grabs more pieces of rope and ties Cavendish’s knees and foot, leaving him standing all tied up.

“H-hildegard! No!”

“I’m sorry Cavendish… Just… Take a good rest… And we can talk tomorrow…” She pulls from one of her pockets a transparent and small gas mask and puts it on Cavendish, it also had a pump and Hildegard presses the pump, Cavendish while looking through the mask notices that the pump is anestesia”

“Hilde…Gard… No… Please… Let me… Go…”

“Sleep well Cavendish…” She gives him a kiss on his forehead and Cavendish cannot keep himself awake anymore, he succumbs to the anestesia and falls sleep.

Now, what is gonna happen to Cavendish? Is Dakota gonna try to save him? Or will this be Cavendish’s life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are reaching the end of the story, so it is appropiate that the steaks start to get higher and higher, so, be prepared for anything folks!


	14. Planned Rescue Mission

Cavendish wakes up from his slumber and sees himself still tied up, resting on the bed, with Hildegard right beside him, also still sleeping.

_So it wasn’t a dream…_

Cavendish realizes that Hildegard really has kidnapped him, he struggles trying to undo the ropes, but alas, it has no effect.

_Blast, now what in the devil am I gonna do!? Dakota will surely not come to rescue me, I am in another time that he canot possibly reach, and even so, after our fight I don’t think he will want to see me ever again…_

The british man looks at the sky in silence and goes deeper into his mind, as he doesn’t want to wake up Hildegard, since he thinks she could hurt him.

_What a fool I am… Thinking I could ever be together in a good relationship… Thinking that I could do anything by mself… I got myself into this mess and now I cannot get out of it myself. Maybe I should of listened to Dakota… He is always right about this kind of situation… Is this what my life is gonna be now? Being a prisioner of the single person I loved the most, probably as much as my parents? Am I going to stay like this forever? Just because of my dumb mistake of trusting and obsessing with Hildegard…? I don’t even know if Dakota would like to see my face ever again… But right now… I wish I could…_

Cavendish’s eyes start to water, but not enough to make him cry, he is already missing his friend after the things he said to him yesterday, and deeply regrets abandoning him.

“Hello Cavendish… Good morning” Hildegard awakens and looks at Cavendish, with a playful and happy grin on her face.

“Hildegard…” Cavendish turns back to see Hildegard, with a face full of fear, dissapointment, and pledging. He is trying to pledge for his freedom with his expression.

“Aaaaww… I am sorry Cavendish, but that cute face of yours is not gonna make me change my mind, I will not leave you leave anymore…” She pats Cavendish’s left cheek playfully, and also grasps it very sotfly. “You do not have to worry however… I am gonna be with you! I will protect you, feed you, even bathe you, just to keep you safe!”

“WHAT!?” The man’s face turns into absolute fear, he does not like the sound of any of that.

“Hildegard, please, I have already told you before, I can take care of myself, you do not have to keep me like this, please. Let, me, go”

“…”

The woman’s expression changes from tenderness to a menacing blank face. She switfly searches for a drawer, and pulls out a gun, pointing straight on Cavendish.

“You are going to let me do whatever I want with you, either protecting you or having fun with you. Do you understand?”

Cavendish just stares full of terror, he cannot really say a word or even move.

“DO, YOU, UNDERSTAND” She gets the pistol even closer to the poor man’s face, and he answers as fast as possible.

“IUNDERSTANDPLEASEDONOTKILLMEHILDEGARD”

“Good!” She puts out the pistol from Cavendish’s face and keeps it in her purse, with a smile on her face.

“So, what do you wanna do now? Do you want to eat? You haven’t eaten yet!”

“E-eat…? I… I’m sorry Hildegard… After all of that I’m not really hun-“

The woman pulls out the gun rapidly and points it at Cavendish once again.

“YESIWANTTOEATPLEASE”

“Yaaay!” She saves the gun once more and goes happily to the kitchen, wanting to prepare something for Cavendish.

“…” The british man is just now scared, terrified and traumatized, the love of his life just threatened to kill him, he is not letting him go from his restraints, and dearly misses his friend, he cannot contain his emotions anymore and cries in complete silence.

Things don’t seem to be going any better for Dakota either, as he is also crying, thinking he has lost his best friend forever.

“Stupid Dakota… Why did you have to say all of those things to Cavendish… Now I will never see him again… He was your best friend and you blew it!” He throws a piece of paper that was lying on his desk really hard, but as it is a piece of paper, it doesn’t really do much.

Then, Dakota hears a knock on the door.

“Dakota? It’s us, Milo”

“Melissa”

“And Zack”

It appears as the three middle schoolers have approached Dakota’s door, he gets up from his seat and opens it.

“Hey Dakota, how are you do…Ing…”

Milo sees that Dakota has tear marks on his face, the same goes for Melissa and Zack.

“Dakota, what happened? Why are you crying?” Milo asks showing concern for the 45 year old man.

“Yeah, you look like if you were run over by a truck, but the truck only flattened your face”

Zack points out while pointing at Dakota’s face.

Dakota in response just sighs tired and not wanting to speak with the trio.

“Ugh… Just… Go home kids… I don’t wanna talk about it… You will probably never understand”

“Hey… Seriously, what is going on? That doesn’t sound like your usual you Dakota, come on, tell me what’s wrong” Milo enters the office alongside Melissa and Zack, not taking a no for an answer.

“Kid, seriously, I don’t to speak with you or your friends, it’s better if you just leave it” Dakota is in a seriously bad mood, he truly does not wish to speak with Milo and the others, however, he has met his match with stubborness and not keeping their tongue to themselves:

“I thought we were friends and that you weren’t a coward, but what can I expect from a lazy ungrateful and selfish guy like you” Melissa says rising her eye brow very condescendingly. This makes Milo and Zack show concern and fear from Melissa’s words.

“What did you just say to me!?” Dakota says with anger starting to fill up inside him.

“La-zy and sel-fish” She says with her arms crossed, leaning closer to Dakota’s face, very disrespectfully.

“YOU THINK I AM SELFISH WHEN THAT STUPID PIECE OF SHIT CAVENDISH LEFT ME FOR HIS NEW GIRLFRIEND AFTER SAVING HIM MANY MANY TIMES AND SACRIFING MY OWN LIFE JUST FOR THE SAKE OF KEEPING HIS SAFE!? AM I REALLY SELFISH FOR THAT!?”

“Wow…” The trio of teenagers say their expression at the same time.

“Well… It worked but I didn’t expect to hear a curse word in there…” Melissa says with her eyes widened and with a state of shock.

“YEAH IT WORKED ON FUCKING PISSING ME OFF. NOW GET THE FUCK OFF MY OFFI-“ Before Dakota can finish his sentence, Milo looks at him directly in his eyes, with a very penetrating but comforting stare.

“Dakota, we are here for you, we want to help you, please, we are your friends, if Cavendish isn’t here with you because of a fight, we can try to help you fix it. But we can’t if you don’t let us”

“I’M… I’m…” Dakota somehow seems to calm down and to top it off, Milo touches and grasps Dakota’s arm, wanting to comfort him in some way.

“…Okay… I’ll tell you…” He seems to have calmed down, but now his expression changes to depression and sadness.

He decides to tell the trio of what Cavendish has been doing with Hildegard from October, when they arrived again to Earth, to today.

“Damn… Really? A thousand dollar tuxedo?” Zack asks impressed by the sheer amount of money Cavendish had to pay for his tuxedo.

Dakota sighs and looks at Zack.

“Yup… A thousand dollars... Just to be with the love of his life…”

“It might sound crazy but… I don’t think he is that mad anymore” Melissa states in a thoughtful manner.

“Yeah, he left and didn’t tell you where he was going, but hasn’t that happened already? When he wiped your memory or something?”

“Hey, how did you know?” Dakota asks pressingly, as he thinks Cavendish might of told them about that.

“You didn’t think we could hear your discussion? We even saw the two of you hug each other, it was… Quite nice to see, it actually warmed my heart a little bit, seeing two friends making up to each other” Zack spouts, smiling softly at the memory of that event.

“Seriously? You even saw the hug?”

“Yeah” Melissa and Zack answer at the same time, they look at each other and blush a little bit, feeling embarrased.

“Yeah, like Melissa said, if it happened again, who says you can’t make it up to him? You can’t give up now Dakota” Murphy says, exerting optimism and wanting Dakota to cheer up.

“…Maybe you guys are right… I could make up with him but… I need to find him first, I don’t even know where he went!” Dakota shrugs, showing that he has no idea where his partner could be.

“Okay, let’s think, he felt rejected by Dakota, and he didn’t really think of wanting to see us either, so he must have went with this Hildegard woman” Melissa says as she was in a thinking position.

“You know… I never really trusted that woman, she didn’t really seem to like us, or even Dakota for that matter, she was only talking with us just for obligation, she even made Milo get upset that day” Zack remembers with bitterness, as he really didn’t like Hildegard.

“Actually… You are right about that Zack, she was kind of… Passive aggressive with us… She wanted us to leave as quickly as she could, just so that she could stay with Cavendish” Melissa shares the same feeling as Zack, she also doesn’t seem to keen on Hildegard as a person.

“Yeah… I really did get upset when she basically told us to not bother her or Cavendish… I wanted to hang out with him that day” Milo says with a slighty dissapointed look on his face.

“Passive agressive huh…?” Dakota starts to think about the comment the trio just did, maybe finding a clue.

“She did act… Very apprehensive towards Cavendish… She wouldn’t want to let go of him at all, maybe she was just as obsessed with him and Cavendish was obsessed with her”

“Obsessed? I think I saw something like that before” Milo responds to Dakota’s statement, wondering what could it mean.

“That’s right! I remember now, there was a movie where both of the characters fell in love, but the girl started to go super obsessive and ended up kidnapping the guy”

“Oh yeah! Everybody liked the plot twist because we thought it was gonna be a super cheesy love story, but it was about not being blindly driven by love”

“W-what?” Dakota’s eyes widen, as he notices that was the same type of behavior Hildegard was having towards Cavendish.

“Then that must be… Cavendish could be in trouble! That is probably why she was asking him to skip job so many times, she just couldn’t let go of him, and wanted the perfect chance to keep him for herself!” Dakota grabs his head with both of his hands, starting to feel desperate and helpless.

“Oh boy, that doesn’t sound good” Zack also shows concern and fear for Cavendish’s well being.

“And she is also a time traveler, maybe she took him into the future!” Dakota says with even more urgency and concern.

“We need to find him! He could be in danger!” Melissa says worried for the british man.

“But I cannot time travel! And I don’t even know how he time traveled alongside Hildegard!”

“Wait…” Dakota pauses as he has figured out who he can talk to. “Maybe Brick and Savahnna… Ah damn it, the communicator is messed up”

Dakota looks at the communicator that Cavendish ended up destroying with his chair.

“Doofenshmirtz could try to fix it you know?” Milo remembers as Doof could fix up the communicator screen.

“That’s right! You are so smart Milo, could you give him a call?”

“Sure!” Milo pulls out his cellphone but as soon as he starts using it, out of nowhere, it starts to catch itself on fire and Milo let’s go of it.

“Oh… Well, I was kind of expecting it, but it was still a surprise” Milo states as he looks at the device still on fire, lying on the ground.

“I got it though guys, don’t worry” He pulls out a fire extinguisher and is able to control the fire from his phone.

“So, what now?” Dakota asks staring at the boy.

“I still remember the number itself, we just need another phone for somebody to call the number”

“All right, give me the number Milo” Dakota says ready to call Doofenshmirtz, as he thinks he would recognize him from his voice very quickly.

Milo proceeds to give him the number and Dakota calls the scientist.

“Helloo? Who is calling me right now? I was watching some Dr.Zone with Cavenpuss”

“It is better than I expected, not gonna lie” Doof and Cavenpuss end up answering the phone as they are still watching the televisión.

“Look doof, we lost Cavendish again, and this time he might be on the future, but I just needed you to come by and fix a communicator, could you do that?”

“Eeeeeeeeehhhh… Sure, you are kinda lucky because we were in the last episode, so just wait for us to be finished and I will head there”

“Okay, but try to hurry after you finish, Cavendish’s life could be on the line!”

“All right all right jeez, you don’t have to scream at the phone you know? That’s why we have it so close to our heads, so we can talk clearly” Doofenshmirtz gets sligthy annoyed at Dakota for screaming on the phone, since it did bother his ears with all of that sound coming through the call.

“Sorry, and just please hurry”

Dakota hangs up and looks at the trio.

Once more, he sighs in extreme guilt and remorse.

“I’m sorry guys… I shouldn’t have yelled at the three of you, you didn’t even do anything wrong, you were just trying to help me out”

Milo makes a relaxed remark and says:

“Don’t worry Dakota, I can understand why you are so stressed out, your best friend is nowhere to be seen and he could be in danger, you just want to help him out, but now you have us, and maybe Doof to help you out too, so don’t feel too bad about it” The teenager smiles at Dakota, still full of optimism and understanding.

“Hehe, yeah, let’s do it together. Just like always”

The group is now determined in their mission to try and save Cavendish from Hildegard, who is now eating his breakfast alongside Hildegard in the kitchen.

“Chu chuuu, here comes the food traiiin” Hildegard spoons some food to Cavendish’s mouth and he opens up, eating the food, still tied up and now sitting on a metal chair.

“This is… Quite delicious Hildegard but… I still want to be let go” Cavendish remarks his wish for freedom again, and Hildegard makes a giggle regarding the comment.

“Hee hee, I have already told you Cavendish, I am not going to let you go, I love you way too much to let you go, what if you get killed in an accident?”

“I don’t care about what could happen Hildegard, I just want to live like a normal human being! This is degrading!” Cavendish now frowns towards Hildegard, and she just stares at him.

“Do you love me?”

“Well… I… I don’t know anymore…”

“What do you mean…?” Hildegard’s eyes start to water, as she is wanting to cry.

“I wanted to be with you Hildegard… I really did but… After you have done this time… I don’t really know… I don’t even know if I actually knew you all of this time…”

“B-bu-but I’m trying to protect you! I’m doing this for you! For love!”

“I understand that, but that isn’t healthy Hildegard! This is not right! Why would you want to kidnap your love interest to keep them safe when you should trust in them, that they can take care of themselves!?”

“I… I was always alone… The real reason I wanted to go into a different town was because everybody in my own home was being awful to me… Nobody liked me… So I was hoping maybe if I changed to another town I could be loved… I could be appreciated… But what ended up happening is that I almost died… That agent that saved my life made me realize what I wanted to do… If I met somebody special in my life, I would never show them that they didn’t matter, everybody in this world matters… No matter who it is or where they come from… And then I met you… You were so special… And finding out that you kept dying.. And dying… And Dakota ended up saving you and eveything, made me feel useless somewhat. I wanted to protect you but somebody else was doing that… So, I wanted to make sure it would only be me that protected you, no time tráveling non sense, just keeping you safe forever…”

Hildegard starts to cry, she really has released an extreme burden that was eating her for a very long time, and cannot control her feelings.

“Hildegard…” Cavendish just looks at her, saddened by her story, he really didn’t know how she felt, he just assumed she always told him everything about her, but he has come into grasp how much she was hurt.

“I appreciate what you want to do for me… But I don’t want you to go through the same burden Dakota has gone into. I want to live, and I know someday I will die, and everybody should come into grasp with it… I just want to have a normal life, or what I could consider normal for my life Hildegard”

“I… I DON’T CARE. I MADE A PROMISE TO MYSELF THAT I WOULDN’T LET ANYBODY DIE DEAR TO ME TO DIE AND BE SENT INTO OBLIVION. I AM DOING THIS FOR YOU CAVENDISH!” She very harshly puts her hands on the table, looking very frustrated, as she feels Cavendish doesn’t understand what she is trying to do for him.

A couple of minutes pass and she ends up putting Cavendish on the bedroom bed.

“Now, just… Try to rest here okay?”

Cavendish sighs, as he knows he really can’t do anything about his situation, or at least with Hildegard’s vigilance, he can’t do much.

Suddendly, Hildegard gets a call from Mr.Block, she notices and heads out to the living room, the farthest room from the bedroom, and answers.

“Hello Hildegard” Mr.Block salutes Hildegard with his usually serious demeanor.

“Hello Mr.Block, how are you today?”

“I’m doing fine Hildegard, look, I have a new mission for you today”

“To…Day…?” Her smile dissapears from her face and now seems distressed.

“It is a mission about saving a person named Jefff, it appears as he died drowning in a swamp or something, and he will be a very popular and beloved figure for the world. Your goal is to save him and ensure that this figure does not die”

“Mr.Block, does it have to be today? Could it not be assigned to another member?”

“I am afraid not Hildegard, every single agent is busy with their own mission today, a lot of things came in, and you are the only one avaible to take on this task”

Hildegard seems very, very annoyed at this, and reluctancly accepts.

“…Okay Mr.Block, I will be on my way…” She hangs up and throws her communicator to her purse.

“Gosh darn it… GOSH DARN IT!” She stomps out of the living room and goes into her bedroom, she picks up one cotton neckerchief, and another one made of silk from her closet, afterwards she heads towards the bedroom Cavendish is resting on.

“I am deeply sorry my dear… But I must leave… Mr.Block assigned me a mission, and I have to go, there isn’t anybody else that can take it. So I have to leave, and I don’t even know how much time this mission will take”

Cavendish just seems to stare at her, not really making a reaction.

“Cavendish?”

“Sorry, I was thinking of something… That is a shame Hildegard” Cavendish sounds slighty sarcastic on his tone, fortunately Hildegard doesn’t pick up on itand gets closer to the man, basically touching and caressing left cheek.

“I will be back Cavendish… So please, do not fear, and don’t move from here… I do apologize for doing another safety meassure however…” She ends up rolling the cotton neckerchief into a ball, opens Cavendish’s mouth and inserts it inside.

“Gagh! Gugmmph!”

Inmediately after, Hildegard folds the silk neckercief into a triangle shape, and puts it over Cavendish’s mouth, in such a way that it fully covers his mouth, but lets his mustache out of the gag.

“This is to make sure you don’t end up screaming while I am not here… I don’t want you to destroy your vocal cords… You know…?”

Cavendish just looks at her in fear, terrified of what she has done to him, and still wants to scream.

“Hemmph! Hemmmph! Gmmmmm!” His words however come out very muffled and unintelligible.

Before she leaves, Hildegard gives the man a kiss over the neckerchief covering his mouth, trying to simulate a lips kiss.

“I will be there as soon as I can, please take care… My love…” She leaves with determination of coming back, and Cavendish tries to call desperately for help.

“Hemmmph! Mmmmm! Mmmmph!” The brit struggles against his bindings to not avail. He is now silenced and still tied with those tight ropes, what is he gonna do to get out of this situation? He really doesn’t know, but he knows he will still try to be free.

In the meanwhile. Dakota. Milo. Melissa and Zack are waiting for Doofenshmirtz to arrive.

“What is taking him so long? The episode should of ended already!” Dakota says with extreme urgency, as he wants to talk with Brick and Savahnna as quick as possible.

“Hey Dakota, just calm down, they will be here, don’t worry about it” Milo says with a smile.

“We just need to wait a bit longer, they’ll be here”

And as if reverse Murphy’s Law happened, they hear somebody knock the door, Dakota opens and it’s Doofenshmirtz alongside Cavenpuss.

“I’m hereee” The scientist arrives with his tools ready on a red tool box.

“Why did you take so long? I thought the episodes only last like 20 minutes and you took 30”

“Sorry, i was looking for my tools since I didn’t have them ready, and it took me a bit to find them” Doof says as he looks at the communicator screen, analyzing it.

“Say, where is the real Cavendish Dakota?” Cavenpuss asks the man with the sunglasses.

“Long story Cavenpuss, he is gone and we are trying to find him”

“Again?”

“Yeah… Again”

“My word, has my real version really gone rogue as a whole?” Cavenpuss shows concern about the possibility of his human version really going rogue and leaving Dakota alone.

“It’s not something like that, it’s that we ended up getting into a fight and he might off gone with Hildegard, and Hildegard might be doing awful stuff to him”

“HILDEGARD!?” Cavenpuss changes his expression to shock and surprise.

“But I thought Hildegard wasn’t interested in us!”

“Well, she did fall for Cavendish, he did it mostly by himself”

“Wow… I am surprised, I didn’t really think that could happen”

Cavenpuss really can’t process what Dakota just told him, it is quite the big relevation to him, as he shares most of the same memories as Cavendish does.

“Okay… One more adjustement… And… It is done! The communic-ator has been fixed!” The scientist says with excitement and accomplisment.

Dakota looks at Doofenshmirtz in dissaproval of his one liner.

“Really? Communic-ator?”

“Oh come on, it was a clever one” Doof responds defending his word play joke.

“Yeah yeah, anyway, does the communicator work now?” Dakota asks impatient about the device, since he wants to contact Brick and Savahnna as soon as possible.

“Yeah, it should be working now, it wasn’t that hard of a fix, go ahead, try to call those agent guys” Doof says crossing his arms, feeling confident of his work.

Dakota enters the data for him to call Brick and Savahnna, and they surprisingly answer fast.

“Hello? Who is call… Ugh… It’s you…” Savahnna answers her pocket communicator. “What do you want Dakota?” She gives him an annoyed glare, she really didn’t want him to call her.

“Erm… Sorry for calling so suddendly, but… We kinda need you and Brick to help us with something”

“And why would we want to help you out? After what you ended up doing to the timeline just to save your FRIEND” Brick is able to get himself close enough to the screen of the communicator to be seen.

“Well…” Dakota is just perplexed, he cannot think of a good excuse to say.

“Hey!” Melissa steps into the frame, making herself be viewed.

“And who are you?” Savahnna asks the curly hair girl, who answers the question.

“My name is Melissa, but that doesn’t really matter. Look, we know you are big shot time travelers or whatever, but Dakota lost Cavendish again, and this time, we think that one of your agents has something to do with it.

“What do you mean?” Both of them ask at the same time.

“We think somebody named Hildegard took him into the future and is keeping him hostage” Zack says as he also gets closer to the frame while explaining the situation.

Both of them stare at both Melissa and Zack, and burst out in laughter.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. Oh man… That was a good one…” Brick says as he wipes a tear from his eye, as he was laughing so much he started crying. “No, that is absoluetely impossible, Hildegard is one of our best agents right now, very profesional, and why would she want to kidnap somebody like Cavendish?” The muscular man asks with his arms crossed, very skeptical about the situation.

“Believe it or not, Cavendish managed to actually make her fall in love with him, and apparently she secretly always loved him and wanted to be together. It’s just that… They were insecure about each other, not sure if their love was the same for both. But she ended up here while she was picking up her breakfast, Cavendish invited her to see the mall, he got her a sculpture, then they went on a restaurant date, got in love, and all of this mess happened, she must be obsessed with him, as she was acting very weird a couple of times” Dakota tells the pair of top time travel agents, who seem to understand a bit better what’s going on.

“You know… She did always get very mushy when he was around, they said to each other hello, but she did it in a very… Romantic kinda way? I dunno” Savahnna spouts, remeniscing of times where Hildegard acted a bit weird.

“Okay… After all of that I’m starting to believe you a bit more, but what do you need us for? I really hope it’s not for asking us to help you time travel” Brick says looking at Dakota, very suspicious of his intentions.

“Well… How else am I gonna be able to go and save Cavendish?” Dakota rebuttals to Brick, who now seems to not be down to help.

“Ooohh absoluetely not! You are banned from time travel, if we take you to the future, we could be in trouble too, besides, I am pretty sure Savahnna could handle it no problem” The tuxedo man says as he looks at his partner with a smug smirk.

“Hmph, yeah, he is right, it’s just Cavendish, he really can’t be that much into trouble, maybe she just doesn’t let him go from her house and that’s it, nothing else nothing more”

“No… I know something is wrong… I… I can feel it…” Dakota touches his chest, feeling very anxious and concerned for the well being of his friend.

“Even if you guys can handle it, I want to see him, please, we also got into a fight and… We kinda need to make up, I know you guys don’t trust me and such, but you heard that story when we saved the world from a pistachio invasión, and we also saved an alien planet!”

“You what?” The pair look at Dakota once more, confused as to what he is talking about. Inmediately Dakota pulls out the projector device that was given to him by the octalians, and Brick and Savahnna are able to see how their operation for saving Octalia went.

“This… Doesn’t look fake to me… You guys actually did that?” Savahnna asks impressed at the feat she is witnessing.

“Wait, so the kids that we just talked to also helped out on carrying that mission out?”

“Yup, in fact, if it wasn’t for this boy here” Dakota brings Milo closer to the frame. “We probably wouldn’t have been able to do it, this boy, Milo, is truly something else”

Both of the agents look at Milo, who just smiles and waves hello to them.

“Hi, I did help out quite a bit, but the octalians and my friends were also able to help too, if it wasn’t for them I don’t think I could of made it either hehe” He looks back at everybody and smiles, showing them respect and care.

Brick sighs and appears to be reluctant.

“Okay… Look, you can travel with us, but you need a plan to distract the bureau of time, since they will be able to detect you the moment you arrive into the future”

“Hmm… A plan… I know! Milo, do you think we could contact the octalians?” Dakota asks the boy, who is like always, prepared for anything.

“Hmmm… Oh yeah! They actually gave me this thing” He pulls out a very strange looking device.

“They told me that whenever I needed help I could give them a call and they would try to help me out. Or well, that is what they told me”

“Milo, do you think you could do that? We need as much help as we can right now”

“Sure Dakota, I’ll give them a call, I think it was… Like this” Milo presses a button on the device, and they are able to get a direct call with the queen of Octalia.

“Hello?” She answers and notices that Milo is calling her. “Oh, hello Milo Murphy, how are you doing?” “Hey, I am doing good, thanks for asking” Milo responds with a respectful tone. “So, what is the reason of your calling? Do you need anything?” Milo embarrased rubs the back of his head, since he knows he is asking for help and that could be a burden.

“Well, I do need help with something, but… I kinda need almost every octalian you can get, since it is kinda important, remember the very tall man with a green suit and some facial hair?”

The alien form tries to remember the described person, putting her tentacle in her chin.

“Hmmm… Oh, right, his name was… Cavensish?”

“Cavendish” Dakota answers from afar.

“Yes, Cavendish, is he in trouble?”

“Yeah… He might of gotten kidnapped, but the problema is that our friend Dakota here, cannot go to the place he is at. He is banned, or if it’s easier for you, vanished from that place”

“And what could that place be?” She asks confused as to why Dakota would be vanished from a place, as she seems to have a good impression of the man since he helped save Octalia.

“It’s the future, since he used to be a time traveler, alongside Cavendish, and both of them got banned because of Dakota saving his life many times, when that wasn’t allowed at all”

“Well, that is good and all, but how we can reach the future?” She says, questioning herself how they could be able to time travel.

“Some friends are gonna help me out with that, and we really, really need your help as a distraction, I am sure everything will work out fine, your people won’t get hurt or anything, and if they do, you can execute me if you want or whatever. I just want to save Cavendish, he is my best friend in the entire world” Dakota says with some urgency and honesty, as he truly needs the Octalian’s help.

“Okay, you will get my support on this mission, as I do owe every single one of you for helping our planet, and my daughter as well” She says with an understanding smirk, as she understands how Dakota feels for Cavendish, as she feels the same for her daughter, wanting to protect her and help her whenever she can.

“GET THE TROOPS READY, WE WILL HELP MILO MURPHY AND HIS FRIENDS!” The queen has spoken, and so, the octalians get their ships ready to head to Earth.

Dakota and the group are now getting ready to go and save Cavendish, will they be able to succeed in their mission? Will they get caught by the Bureau of time? Or will they fail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes sir, this is the end approaching, Chapter 15 will be the last chapter, and I am so glad to have written this fanfic at all, it really has made me feel excited and happy to write this story, I do have a few ideas more, so you can expect something else coming out from me :P Oh and also, about Melissa and Savahnna, since it has been quite a bit from the last time they saw each other (Spy Little Sister) they forgot about each other, it's probably been like 9 months or a year since they last saw themselves. So, yeah. Sorry about not clarifying


	15. Always Together

Dakota and the others are ready for their mission to save Cavendish, the man himself however is not ready to live his life tied up forever with Hildegard, and he tries to struggle once more against the ropes that are constraining him.

“…” The man moves around trying to find a way to untie himself, unfortunately he is not able to do so.

_Blast… I just cannot do it, the ropes are way too tight, I am not gonna be able to free myself unless I get something like a knife or something like that… Me and bright head am I right? I just had to fall in love with a maniac that wants to keep me kidnapped…_

As Cavendish is deep in thought, he moves himself one more time, and notices that he is able to get his feet closer to the floor.

_Wait a moment… I might not be able to untie myself, but I am quite certain I can get my feet planted, and maybe try to jump and search for something to get rid of these contraints!_

With this new revelation, the british man now snuggles his way to get his feet as close to the floor he can, after various minutes of struggling, he is able to get his feet on the ground, fully planted, now he is sitting down on the bed he was left on.

_Yes! Perfect! Now, I need to get up and look for something to untie myself._

And so, using a bit of his strength he gets up from the bed, and is now standing. Afterwards he bunny hops slowly towards the kitchen, as he knows there must be sharp items in there.

_This is… Way toughter than I thought it was gonna be… But… I have… To… Muscle… Through!_

Cavendish keeps jumping little by little, and he is able to approach various drawers, he opens every single one that he has within reach, but he notices that they are completely empty.

_W-what the… Why are these drawers empty!? Did Hildegard seriously throw away all of her kitchen and eating utensils!?_

Cavendish looks in shock, as he cannot believe that Hildegard quite possibly threw away all of the items required for the kitchen.

_Now what am I going to do!?_

Cavendish’s face now expresses fear and worry, as he was relying on the kitchen to find something that could cut his ropes, now he starts hopping around the living room, to see what he can find.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t really see anything that can help him with his situation in any way, and the man sighs from his nose.

_This is not good, I am starting to run out of places to look for, I only have the bathroom and Hildegard’s room to search!_

The man hops around until he reaches the bathroom, still not really spotting anything that can help him, he gets a bit deeper into the bathroom and sees himself in the mirror, he thinks about breaking the mirror but instead looks at the sweat of his forehead coming down from all the effort he is doing to just hop around and with that silk neckerchief still covering his mouth.

The man stares at silence at first before frowning towards his reflection, feeling ashamed, saddened and dissapointed.

_Just look at me… Look at how pathetic I look right now… Just trying to move is making me sweat, and this stupid thing on my mouth too is making me really angry… How could I have fallen for something like this? How could I have let myself get played like a child with Hildegard’s sweet and compassionate attitude? I should of expected that all of that “love” and “care” was just too good to be true… Why did I truly expect to be loved by her…? No… That is not right now, she does love me, but in a completely horrible way… This is not what I wanted… And I am pretty sure this is not what would Dakota want for me either… I should of listened to him… But it is too late now, he will not come to my rescue anymore, and it’s all my fault… Just because I blindly belived in love I lost him forever… I lost my best friend in the world because of some dumb love…_

Cavendish still looks at himself in shame and sadness, but proceeds to Hildegard’s room, since he still wants to be free, even without Dakota, he still wants to live his own life. There might be a chance for him, as he finds a house phone ment to communicate with the BoTT.

_It’s a phone! I am sure this could let me talk to the BoTT and maybe I can try to ask for help! Wait, hold on a second…_

Cavendish was getting carried away by his thoughts, until he looks down on himself and remembers that he is gagged, and makes a very annoyed look on his face.

 _Oh… Fiddlesticks! She just had to leave me here gagged didn’t she!?_ The tall man sighs in frustration from his nose once again, he collects himself and thinks of a plan.

_Okay… So I cannot speak properly, even if I cannot do so, I still need to try and call them! I cannot stay here and do nothing!_

Cavendish full of determination, decides to get closer to the phone and dials 4, to communicate to the bureau.

Fortunate for him, somebody picks up the phone, and Cavendish before talking takes a big gulp, getting ready to try and speak as clearly as he can, he seems to be on extreme luck too, as Mr.Block himself is the one that answered.

“Hello, this is the Bureau of Time Travel, otherwise known as the BoTT, how may we be of service to you?”

Cavendish’s eyes widen as he is shocked hearing Mr.Block’s voice after so much time, he regains his composure however, as he needs to ask for help, he approaches the phone and tries to talk.

“Mimmphemmph Bommph! Hemmph! Hemmph!”

“What the… Who the hell is this? Why are you calling?” Mr.Block says appaled, as he doesn’t understand a word of what Cavendish is saying.

“Mmmm! Mimmpemmph Bommph! Phemmph! Hemmph!” Cavendish is not able to speak any readable words, he is only able to make some very muffled and unintelligible sounds.

“Wait… Is that you Cavendish!?” Mr.Block’s voice now sounds very angry, he really didn’t want to hear Cavendish again.

“Mmm! Mmm!” Cavendish nods with his head while trying to say yes.

“What the hell are you doing here!? You were banned from time travel! And why do you sound so muffled?”

“HEMMMPH!” Cavendish tries to say to his boss to help him, due to the gags he is unable to do so however.

“Why did you even call the bureau? You are also fired, why do I keep bothering with you and that stupid Dakota, I should of fired the both of you way sooner, I don’t even know why I kept my hopes up for you two. Is this a prank call or something? Are you trying to be funny!?”

Cavendish now feels worried, as he doesn’t want Mr.Block to hang up on him, and he knows he can’t communicate properly with him, even so, he still attempts his best.

“Nmmm! Nmmm! Hemmmph!”

“Are you… Trying to ask for help?”

“MMM! MMM!”

“Well… How about that… You know what you can do?” Mr.Block says in a different tone, seemingly respectful towards the brit, and Cavendish gets closer to the phone to listen to him.

“YOU CAN GO ASK HELP TO DAKOTA. BECAUSE I AM NOT GONNA HELP YOU AT ALL” Afterwards, he hangs the phone, and Cavendish desperately tries to speak.

“NMMMM! NNMMM! PHEMMPH! HEMMPH!” He sees that the call is over, and stares at it.

_My only chance… Just because Mr.Block hates me… I don’t have anymore chances… I am just… Stuck here…_

The poor man now switches his view towards the floor, watering up his eyes and almost crying.

_I just want to be free again… Why… Why did this have to happen to me…?_

He gets up from the bed he was sitting on, and does a few more hops until he trips and falls down to the ground.

“Gmmmph!”

The impact did hurt him but it wasn’t that bad, the problem now is that he is on the floor, still tied up from his hands, arms, knees and feet, unable to get up from the ground now.

_Blast it… Blast it all…_

Now the man just decies to give up, as he sees that he cannot get himself back up from the ground, and just lies there, basically accepting his fate.

In the present, Dakota and the others are now ready for Cavendish’s rescue. And Brick and Savahnna are ready to help as well.

“All right, is everybody ready?” Milo asks excited and prepared, as he wants to save his dear friend.

“Yeah, we are ready!” Says Dakota also ready to go.

“Ugh… Do we seriously have to carry these… Things alongside us?” Savahnna exclaims as she signals at various tuppers of medium sizes, holding many, many candy balls.

“Well, yeah, we need the octalians to be able to help us. Otherwise the mission is gonna fail and everything will be in vain” Dakota explains to the time travelers as they relunctacly accept, the team is now formed, with Cavenpuss, Dakota, Doofenshmirtz, Milo, Melissa, Zack, Brick and Savahnna, the limusine is now activated and they head into the future, while being in the time stream, Dakota wants to have a rerun of his plan.

“Ok everybody, let’s recap the plan, Milo, Zack, Melissa, Doof, Cavenpuss, you guys are gonna try to distract any guard you can with Murphy’s Law, Cavenpuss with his really… Weird appareance, Doof with his inators. The octalians are gonna distract the other guards with copies of myself, or whatever they find fit, you guys do what you can to buy time, okay?”

The octalians in the tuppers say in unison towards Dakota:

“GOT IT!” They also seem pretty excited about the plan, as they really like the thrill of adventures.

“And lastly, me, Brick and Savahnna are gonna head to Hildegard’s house, as they know the location of her house, you guys told me that you had a registry right?”

“Yeah, we have the registry of every single time traveler that has worked for BoTT, even you and Cavendish. But we did have to ask for a favor in exchange for this though, so you owe us big time” Brick says while crossing his arms, demanding for Dakota to pay him back.

“Yeah yeah, I gotcha. So, we have to get ready now, for Cavendish!” Dakota raises his fist to the air, determined and decided.

“Yeah! For Cavendish!” Milo says also excited.

They have finally arrived to the future, and they hear an alarm inmediately sound as soon as arriving into the year 2175.

“Damn… Security does not kid around with people getting banned from time travel” Dakota points out with concern as they just hear the very loud alarm.

“Everybody go go go go! We need to do this right now!” Brick says with urgency as the others step out of the car and start making their part for the plan, while Dakota, Brick and Savahnna drive into Hildegard’s house.

Milo runs from various BoTT guards and agents, as they try to gain up on him, they try to use their tools and weapons, wanting to make Milo halt on his tracks. Thanks to Murphy’s Law, the weapons and tools fail to work properly, and Milo is able to escape without a single scratch.

Melissa and Zack throw trash cans towards the group that is chasing after them, they don’t work as the group is full of BoTT agents and are closing in. The pair is cornered and on a dead end. There is nowhere to run.

“Dang! I knew we should of went to the sewers!” Melissa says in regretfullness.

“Wait, Melissa, I think I got an idea” Zack tells her love interest as he gets closer to the agents.

“DON’T MOVE!” One of the agents shouts as Zack approaches.

“I know you’re pinning… But every cloud has a silver lining, the leaves are parting now, the sun is shining, and you’re in my arms so the planets are alining” Zack decides to start singing his iconic song in order to distract the agents, fortunately for him, the trick is working for a few of them.

“My heart is strong! Like a tree! And you belong, baby you belong to me! Without you, I’m tied to the ground, and if I fall, do I even make a sound!”

Various agents were starting to sing alongside the lyrics, very happily and joyous, while others were trying to stay focused on Melissa and Zack. Melissa however takes the chance of the distraction and starts fighting some of the more focused agents as they are disoriented from the people in the same group singing and dancin gvery loudly, as they are also in a very closed alley. Zack sees this and also raises his voice’s tone and the agents get ready for the chorus as well.

“CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! Chop away at my heart! I can feel it falling!” Zack stops for a moment and let’s the agents take the next verse.

“TIMBER!” Afterwards, both resume the unison singing while Melissa is still fighting the agents who are putting quite the fight even if they are distracted, even so, the noise is way too much for them to handle.

“And I will never part, I, know, you! You’ve been there from the start!

“CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! Chop away at my heart!”

Now the BoTT agents start clapping their hands together alongside what they remember is the tempo of the song while singing the next lyrics.

“Na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na!”

“Na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na na!”

So many Na’s, and with Melissa’s help, many agents are now knocked out the only ones left are the ones that are still singing, she waits for Zack to finish the song in order to give them a taste of her fists.

Zack now only resumes the next lyrics as he is the only one singing this verse.

“Chop chop chop chop chop away at my heart, I can feel it falling and I will never part, I, know, you, you’ve been there from the start so baby, chop chop chop, chop away at my heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart!”

And now, the conglomerate sings the last repetion of the chorus.

“CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! Chop away at my heart! I can feel it falling!”

“TIMBER!”

“And now I will never part! I, know, you! You’ve been there from the start! So baby, CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! Chop away at my heart!”

The agents applaud in celebration and joy, as they really enjoyed their time singing the song, their enjoyment however gets cut to a halt, because the sound of knuckles cracking has been heard.

Melissa walks closer towards them with a malicious smirk and she beats the living souls out of them, leaving them hurt on the ground.

“Great job Zack, that trick always works!” Melissa gives her friend a thumbs up, congratulating him for his amazing singing.

“Aaawwwww, it’s nothing, and hey, you still got those rough punches and kicks, you even beat some time agents!” Zack also remarks feeling proud of Melissa.

“Pfff, I wouldn’t have been able to do anything without your distraction, they are WAY better than me, but just because of that party that was going on they couldn’t focus, so… Thanks Zack” She approaches the teenager and gives him a kiss while gripping into his neck with her arms resting on Zack’s back.

“Ooohhh… I really liked that one, but come on, we need to get going or more agents are gonna try to stop us! We need to keep distracting them!” Zack says with urgency, and so the pair part from their current position to a new one.

Doofenshmirtz is running away from time travel agents as well, he is running quite fast since he got used to it thanks to his chases with Agent P.

“Oooff… This sure is making me excercise!” Doof says as he keeps running away from the agents.

“What can I do, what can I do, erm… Oh yeah! I forgot I had this, my jellinator!” Doofenshmirtz pullls from his lab coat one of his inators, he shoots it at the floor where the BoTT agents are chasing him, and he is able to convert the floor into jelly making the group get stuck.

“Hey! Get back here!”

“Sorry, I have to keep going, maybe later I’ll get you stuck from there maybe not byeeeee” Doof leaves the scene and keeps running non stop.

Many of the octalians take the form of Dakota and try to attract the attention from the BoTT agents towards them, and it is able to work as they just look exactly like him and keep running around from all places.

In the meanwhile Mr.Block is watching everything happen on his office with everybody being ballistic of the whole ordeal.

“What the heck is going on!? Why are there so many Dakotas!? Who are these people!? Why are our forces being taken out and played like idiots!? Why is this all happening!?” Mr.Block says very exalted and his face being fully red from anger.

“Oooh when I find the real Dakota… He is no longer banned from time travel… He is gonna be sentenced to DEATH” The man says as he slams his decks with extreme strength as he still watches the whole situation unfold.

On the way to Hildegard’s home Brick, Savahnna and Dakota encounter BoTT agents approaching the location, as they fear they could find Cavendish before they can, they stop the vehicle and hide it on some trees.

“Okay, we need to get off the car now, as those agents could find Cavendish, Dakota, you go inside and try to find him, we are gonna distract the agents as best as we can. They seem to be some top agents, so either it might take us a while, or they can take us out extremely fast. So try to hurry” Savahnna speaks to the man in sunglasses, who nods with his head, ready to go inside and determined to save his friend.

“We’ll also try to take them afar from the location, so that you can have more time to search for Cavendish, once you got him, you need to get out alongside him as soon as possible. If you did all of that, make us know with this” Brick hands Dakota a button. “When you press it, it’s gonna make a noise where ever we are and it will disorient any people that are close, it’s not gonna affect us because we have our ear communicators that will block the sound of it”

“All right, I got it, I will not fail, I have to find Cavendish. So, wish me luck” Dakota now opens the door of the limusine, letting Brick and Savahnna exit first, as both of them exit out of the vehicle, they approach the agents from BoTT which are only 3 and start fighting them with punches and kicks, while Dakota sprints as fast as he can towards Hildegard’s house trying to go unnoticed.

Inside Hildegard’s house, Cavendish is still lying on the floor, with tears coming out of his eyes, looking into the ground saddened and depressed.

“…”

Suddendly, he starts to hear the ruckus that is going on outside, the sounds are just loud enough for him to hear, and he wonders what is happening.

_What is going on? Is somebody fighting outside? I can hear some very strong punches, some kicks, and even some stick and weapon sounds, like wooshes and swings, is… Somebody trying to save me? Has someone figured out what happened with me?_

The door is opened with a tackle, and from the dust and shines of light, Cavendish is not able to see who just entered.

“Where is he… Where is he…” Dakota asks as he himself cannot see at the moment due to the dust, until it finally settles.

There he is, is best friend in the entire world, lying on the ground, with tears on his eyes, all tied up, with a gag over his mouth.

“Holy… CAVENDISH!”

Cavendish cannot believe his eyes, his vision just widens and his heart gets filled with happinness and relief.

“MMAGOMMPHAMMMPH!”

“CAVENDISH!”

Dakota approaches the poor man and first unties the neckerchief covering Cavendish’s mouth, afterwards Cavendish spits out the ball rag that was inside his mouth. Since it was covering his mouth for such a long period of time, he starts to cough and take deep breaths from his mouth.

“Dakota… Is it really you…? Did you actually come here to save me…? Or am I dreaming…?”

Cavendish looks up to his friend, who is kneeling beside him, looking at him worried, but also feeling relieved.

“Yeah… It’s me Cav, I came all the way here to help you” He says to his partner almost watering his own eyes.

“Dakota… P-please… Forgive me… I have been such a fool… I… I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t have…”

“Hey, I’m sorry too, I didn’t give you enough trust at all. You were right, and even if I didn’t mean it, you felt betrayed so many times because I didn’t listen and I always assumed you were gonna be wrong and I would need to fix your mistake. This time you messed up but hey, that is what life is about right? We learn from our mistakes and grow. I’m… I’m just glad to see you again…” Dakota expresses his relief and joy with seeing his partner once more and lets out a faint smile.

“Oh… Dakota… You really are the best friend I could ever ask for… Thank you…” Cavendish smiles back and feels on his heart that he has been forgiven, his hope has returned to his mind, and so, Dakota unties the british man. After they give themselves a stare for a few seconds, they decide to hug each other.

“Dakota… I know not everything is gonna be perfect but… Let’s promise ourselves something”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s… Let’s never separate like this again… I don’t want to keep suffering like this ever again… I don’t want to have a fight and then think of separating from you again… It only makes things worse…” Cavendish says while still hugging Dakota, Dakota gives him a pat on his back and agrees.

“Yeah… I promise to never leave you behind ever again. Even if we don’t remember that promise the day we fight again, I am sure we will remember it sooner or later. Not even that memory erasing device will take that away from us”

“Aaawww… What a lovely reunion… I am so touched!” Both of them stop hugging and notice that Hildegard is back from her mission. She is now holding two guns pointing towards Cavendish and Dakota.

“H-hildegard!” Cavendish says trembling in fear and stuttering on his voice tune.

“You… You are… The most horrible person I have met yet Hildegard… How could you do that to Cavendish! Leaving him here, tied up and all, he could of suffocated with that thing on his mouth!” Dakota reclaims to the woman, who just brushes it off.

“Pfff, like that would happen, besides, I needed to him safe. I, love, him. Don’t you see?”

“THAT IS NOT WHAT LOVE IS HILDEGARD!” Dakota says with a very angry and frustrated tone.

“LOVE IS SHOWING THAT YOU CARE FOR THEM BY GIVING THEM SUPPORT, BY GIVING THEM THEIR OWN SPACE, BY LETTING THEM BE WHOEVER THEY WANT TO BE OR DO AND GIVING THEM HOPE. HOPE THAT NO MATTER WHAT, THEY WILL ALWAYS HAVE A PLACE IN YOUR HEART”

“I MIGHT NOT LOVE HIM THE WAY YOU DO. BUT TO ME, HE IS LIKE A BROTHER. HE COULD BE MY FAMILY OR EVEN MY OWN FATHER. THAT’S HOW MUCH I CARE FOR HIM. YOU HOWEVER DON’T CARE ABOUT HIM. YOU CARE ABOUT THE IDEA OF BEING WITH HIM. BUT NOT HIM AS A PERSON!”

“SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP! YOU DON’T KNOW ME AT ALL DAKOTA”

“I… I thought I knew you Hildegard… But it was all a mistake… I wanted to be with you but…” Cavendish says relunctancly, as he really did love Hildegard, but after the actions she has done, he cannot look at her the same away again. He does not want anything to do with her anymore, and puts a very straight and serious face towards her.

“I don’t love you anymore Hildegard”

“You… Don’t… Ahahaha… Then… I guess there’s nothing I can do about it…” She changes her expression from anger to a very psychotic smile, showing her disturbing nature and she gets ready to pull the trigger in both of her guns.

“If I cannot have you, then nobody else will ever do” She pulls the triggers, pointing at both Cavendish and Dakota.

Cavendish feeling extreme determination and willpower, decides to save Dakota, and goes to the ground alongside him to dodge the bullets, fortunately, he is able to do so and they hide using the sofas around the living room.

“Oh good heavens… That was way too close…” Cavendish pants heavily, as he was acting on an impulse, but after that impulse is gone, he feels his heart is racing very rapidly, he feels scared for his life, and for Dakota’s too.

“Wow… Cav… You actually saved me from that… But how…?” Dakota looks back at his friend, just in awe since he thought he was gonna die alongside him.

“From Hildegard’s grip, I saw that the bullets weren’t gonna be at optimal speed, so I acted as fast I could to dodge them, she is very, very shook right now Dakota. We have to take her down” Cavendish whispers to Dakota with determination, although Dakota shows concern.

“But Cavendish, she has two guns, we don’t have any of that!”

“We do have… A secret weapon however” Cavendish puts his hand inside his jacket’s left pocket, and pulls out his teddy bear, Dennis.

“Wait, Dennis? You actually brought him with you?” Dakota asks very curious and surprised, as he didn’t expect Cavendish to pick Dennis along for the ride.

“Of course I did! He is my comfort partner, and I could not leave him alone in the past, I was very glad I didn’t forget him on Hildegard’s car, but, he is gonna be our decoy today, I just hope he is able to make it through” Cavendish looks at the stuffed bear, showing some remorse on having to use him as a decoy for his plan, but he smiles back at him with determination.

“Okay, the moment I throw him, we run at Hildegard and try to take the guns away from her, if we have to use brute force, we will do so. Got it?” Cavendish asks his partner to make sure he understands the quick plan he thought about, and Dakota nods with his head, as he doesn’t want to make too much noise.

Both of them crawl through the sofa’s on Hildegard’s home, as she is also looking for them, walking very slowly. Everything happened so fast for her that she lost track of the pair.

“Cavendiiiiissh, Dakotaaaaa, where are youuuuuuu, I just want to KILL YOUUUU… IT IS GONNA BE FINEEEEEEEEE” She spouts as she is still holding her pistols, ready to shoot at a moment’s notice.

“All right Dakota, it is time, are you ready?” Cavendish whispers towards his partner once more, he turns to look at Cavendish and gives him a thumbs up. Cavendish nods at the notion and throws his beloved stuffed bear to the air where Hildegard can see him, but in such an angle that she can’t notice where the bear was thrown from.

“What the… Is that a bear…?” She looks at the stuffed bear, flying on top of her, going into a straight direction. She proceeds to shoot the chest of the bear, and without having a single moment to react, she gets tackled by Cavendish from the back.

“Agh!” Both her and Cavendish fall to the ground, she struggles against him and Cavendish responds with the same action, Dakota then steps into the struggle and tries to get rid of Hildegard’s pistols, which she is desperately trying to hold on to.

Various minutes happen as they struggle, roll around the ground and Yell trying to exert their force, until a gun shot is heard.

The trio stop their struggle, and see that Dakota has been shot on the left side of his pelvis.

“Giigh…” Dakota touches the part where he has gotten shot, wrenching in pain.

“DAKOTA!” Cavendish yells in horror, as he sees his partner has gotten hurt. Hildegard starts to get up but is caught by Cavendish by her arm, and he succeeds in stealing the woman’s left pistol.

Now, both of them are having a stand off, pointing themselves point black with the guns.

“You… You monster… Look at what you did to Dakota!”

“I DO NOT CARE ABOUT HIM. I CARE ABOUT YOU!”

Now Cavendish frowns with pure rage and anger towards Hildegard, he cannot take it more, he cannot look at that woman any longer, he wants to make her dissapear, he wants to take her life.

“Cav… Don’t…” Dakota looks at his friend while still grabbing his injury. “If you do it… You aren’t gonna be any better than her… You are gonna be worse in fact… This is not what a hero wants to do… A hero wants to protect… Not kill…”

“But Dakota…”

“Please… Don’t do it…” Dakota coughs up a bit of blood and Cavendish from the rear vision of his eye sees it happen.

“…” The man stares at Hildegard, he is still pointing at her, but with a more calm look, then, he notices that she is extremely close to Dennis who is lying on the floor in a perfect position for Hildegard to trip.

“…I’m sorry Hildegard…” The moment he finishes his sentence, he fires a shot at Hildegard’s feet, she is able to notice where Cavendish was pointing, and takes a step back, however, this is what Cavendish wanted, as she touches Dennis, she loses her footing and trips over. The british man then sprints as fast as he can towards the woman, and gives her a hit on her head with the pistol, nothing too hard, but something strongh enough to leave her confused and disoriented for a few moments.

Inmediately he grabs the ropes that she used against him, and now uses them to inmobilize her. Afterwards he goes towards Dakota.

“DAKOTA!” He shouts in desperation and worry.

“Hey… You did it… Hehe” He smiles at the british man, who just looks at him concerned.

“When did you become such a good agent Cavendish…”

“D-dakota… Y-you are gonna be okay right…?” Cavendish asks his partner, with his eyes starting to water.

“Ugh… I… I don’t know… Maybe…?”

“Maybe!? What do you mean maybe!?”

“Look Cav… A gunshot is not that easy to survive… Actually… I just remembered something… In my jacket I have a first aid kit, just in case somebody got hurt…” Cavendish inmediately searches inside Dakota’s jacket and finds it, and switfly removes Dakota’s clothes, and wraps a bandage around the injury, fully covering it properly and applying pressure into it.

“Ooohh… Yeah that feels better… With that I think I can manage, thanks Cav…” Dakota says smiling weakly towards his friend.

“Dakota… This is all my fault… If I wasn’t so stupid and childish… This wouldn’t have happened….” Cavendish starts to tear up again, as he cannot feel nothing but guilt and remorse.

“Hey… Don’t call yourself stupid… Maybe if I was in your position I would of done the same… It’s okay Cav… At least I think everything is over…” He looks at Hildegard who is still dizzy and unable to move.

“C-cavendish… Gi…Gigh… I… I love you…” Says the woman, almost fainting from how much dizziness she is going through.

“Dakota…” He grabs Dakota’s hand just worried for his well being.

“All of that… Those things you said… I feel the same… You are like a brother to me… The one that is obnoxious, loud and relaxed but… That can understand me better than anybody else… you are my partner, my best friend. I don’t… I don’t want you to dissapear because of my fault…”

“I don’t think that’s gonna happen Cav… If we stick together I think we will make it through…”

Dakota reassures Cavendish with his words and he nods, with tears still going through his face.

While they are so busy in their moment, Brick and Savahnna enter the room.

“Dakota! What the hell is going o-“ Brick notices Dakota lying on the ground with blood coming from his left side of his pelvis.

“Oh, I see now” He points out and Savahnna kneels alongside Cavendish.

“He got shot didn’t he?” The female agent asks Cavendish who is still holding Dakota’s hand.

“Yes… We were struggling against Hildegard as she was holding 2 pistols, and a random shot got fired” He turns his head to look at Savahnna. The woman seems to understand why Cavendish is in so much anguish and tries to comfort him.

“I think he’s gonna be fine Cavendish, it looks bad but he is strong enough to muscle through that, isn’t that right Dakota?” She looks at Dakota and he gives her a thumbs up, reafirming her statement. “See?”

“Look Cav… I know you want me to stay awake but… I kinda want to sleep a bit…”

“W-what…?” The brit’s skin color now starts to turn pale, as he is terrified of what Dakota just said to him.

“Don’t worry, just because I’m gonna close my eyes it doesn’t mean that I’m gonna die, I feel I need to rest to let my body recover as much energy as possible to try and fix me up, it’s gonna be okay Cav”

“B-but…”

“You wanted me to trust you right? I am gonna trust you, but… Wouldn’t it be unfair if you didn’t trust me either…?” Dakota exclaims, trying to make his partner understand why he is wanting to sleep.

Cavendish deeply thinks about it, and relunctacly accepts.

“…Okay Dakota… But… Please… Do not die…”

“I won’t Cav… I promise” He gives Cavendish a reassuring smile, then proceeds to close his eyes and rest.

“It’s all my fault isn’t it…?” Cavendish asks while looking at Brick and Savahnna.

“Hmm… Nah, you were a bit careless but who would of thought that Hildegard would be doing all of this?” Brick states, as he himself is really confused and shocked to see that Hildegard truly was messed up.

“Well Hildegard, you know the rules, if an agent tries to go rogue, and also brings somebody that is banned from time travel, AND also tries to kidnap said somebody, you are gonna be living your days in prison”

Hildegard now expresses fear and regret on this information dump from Savahnna.

“N-no! Please no! I cannot say in prison! I beg of you!”

“This wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t do all of this just to be with Cavendish, seriously, what the hell is your problem? Just look at the poor man”

She says as she points with her finger onto Cavendish’s face, full of dread for his fríen Dakota, visibly hurt mentally and spiritually.

“You did all of that to him, just by the single fact of wanting to keep him forever with you”

“C-cavendish… I…”

Cavendish was looking at her for a brief moment, but then turns swiftly to the other direction, giving her the cold shoulder. The lady then starts to sob and cry.

“I’m sorry…”

“Oh good heavens, I just remembered something!” Cavendish spouts, getting up from the floor and approaching where is teddy bear Dennis is. “Dennis!”

“Dennis?” Brick and Savahnna inquire as they see Cavendish pick up the stuffed animal.

Cavendish looks on to the bear and sees that a bullet was able to pass through his stomach and even go through his back, the man feels concern for the well being of his trusty bear and gets the animal closer to his ear, pretending he is trying to hear a pulse.

He does, and it’s a very normal sounding pulse on his mind. After listening to the sound, the brit’s expression changes to relief.

“Dennis! I’m sorry for throwing you like that, but you were a great help, and you made it through! I don’t know if I can say the same for Dakota…” His relief dissapears as he looks at Dakota, still resting on the floor.

The silence is broken however by various BoTT agents coming into the living room, alongside Mr.Block

The black haired man looks at the scene with amusement and careful deduction. Without a word, he signals his agents to take Cavendish, Brick, Savahnna, Dakota and Hildegard in custody. Every single one of them does not oppose any resistance, as they feel if they act as nicely as possible, they might have a chance to face less consequences than what they would get.

-A bit of time passes until they finally arrive at the supreme tribunal of the bureau of time travel. With the same judges Cavendish and Dakota saw last time. Dakota is still visibly hurt and still asleep, but some medical support arrived and while they are at the tribunal, he is getting healed from his injury as they didn’t want to waste any time with Dakota’s recovery and also hearing him out, since once his injury is healed, he will be woken up.

Cavendish also notices that in the room they have quite a bit of octalians in there, Cavenpuss is on a cage taking a cup of tea, Milo, Zack, Melissa and Doofenshmirtz are restrained with some laser like circle wrapping around them.

“Oh hey Cavendish, glad to see you” Says Milo with a smile.

“Wh-What the… Milo!? Zack!? Melissa!? Doof!? What are you doing here!?” The brit asks very exalted, since he didn’t expect to see any of them in the future.

“We went here trying to save you, duh” Zack replies with some sarcasm, trying to light up the mood.

“Oh come on Zack, he couldn’t have possibly known that” Melissa responds to her boyfriend frowning to him.

“It was a joke Melissa, sheesh, but you are right”

“ENOUGH!” Mr.Block makes a slam on the tribunal’s desk, trying to make some order.

“Now, I want to know, how in the world all of this happened. And I want answers now” The man says crossing his arms, expecting a very, very convincing answers coming from Cavendish, Brick and Savahnna.

“Well.. it is quite the long story Mr.Block… I don’t quite know if you wanna hear it fully, with all the details and everything”

“I DO NOT CARE. TELL ME NOW” Cavendish’s ex boss now really doesn’t want any excuses, he just wants straight answers, and so, Cavendish prepares himself with a deep breath and starts to summarize whatever he can from the story.

“Dakota and I encountered Hildegard when she was buying some groceries in the 21st century, since she wanted something to eat on that day, as she finished a mission, I have always felt… Attraction towards Hildegard and I ended up inviting her to see the mall, a location for buying various ítems and such. Afterwards she went to do more of her missions, taking care of whatever she needed, until a month later she returned to my time because she wanted to see me again and I did so too. We had a date on a restaurant, we fell in love, and she offered me to live alongside her either on the future or the present. I still knew about my ban from time travel and I would of said on the present, if it wasn’t for the fact that I had an argument with Dakota and I wanted to stay away from the 21st century as soon as possible. So I told Hildegard to take me to the future, and she told me she had made a modification to her time machine to allow her to time travel without being detected, I entered her home, feeling happy that I was gonna be with her as a couple. Until…” Cavendish’s expression now seems extremely saddened and depressed, as he remembers the horrible things that Hildegard did to him.

“She tied me up with rope, put me to sleep with anestesia, and I woke up tied up resting on a bed… She fed me some food and then she got a call from you Mr.Block, telling her to do another mission, so she had to leave. She decided to gag me and leave me in there… Alone…”

“I was just there, trying to find a way to get myself free from my constraints, as I didn’t want to live my life like this. That is why you got that call from me, since I was still bound and gagged, I really couldn’t communicate properly, it was impossible for you to understand me. As for Dakota, he wanted to save me and made a huge mission to try and do so, using some of the friends he and I have made in the 21st century. As you can see, we have… All kinds of friends… Children, a scientist, an… Abomination” Cavendish pauses very briefly to give a glare to Cavenpuss, who now looks upset at the notion his human counterpart just did towards him.

“This again? Yes I am an abomination, could you just drop the subject as a whole? I am still a living being with feelings!” The platypus with human head replies feeling insulted and assaulted.

“And some alien life forms. I imagine in order to not be detected, every single one of them used their abilities as distraction, and if so, the alien forms took the form of Dakota. I have a hunch that they used that form to deceive you and the Bureau’s agents to confuse you. But he did not use any time travel tricks, just his friends and Brick and Savahnna’s time machine. After a long while of just lying on the floor restrained by those ropes, Dakota finally came to rescue me, and he got me untied. I was so happy he rescued me, as I didn’t think he would do so after all of the awful things I said to him…”

“Hey, I told ya to forget about it” Dakota responds while waking up, now apparently healed from his wound.

“Dakota! You are okay!” Cavendish says with a tender smile, not worried anymore as he sees his partner feel as fresh as a lettuce.

“Yeah, I told ya, I was gonna make it” Dakota gives Cavendish a smile, feeling good on saving his friend and not dying on the attempt to do so.

“So, you and Dakota ended up breaking another rule, cost us valuable time with your distractions, and ended up falling in love with an agent?”

Cavendish and Dakota look at each other very concerned, as that doesn’t sound very good for their case.

“I have had it with you two… Banishing is not enough… So I will sentence you to!”

Before Mr.Block can make his declaration, the concentric circles judge ends up making his very weird and unintelligible sounds.

“W-what? Are you sure?” Mr.Block asks as he is unsure of the judge’s statement.

“What did the judge say Mr.Block?” Cavendish asks confused as he doesn’t understand anything of what was said.

“He said that even though you lot did all of that, it was to save a life, and in the process you showed us our vulnerabilities with our own security, agents, and outlook for the bureau as a whole. You also ended up finding a member that is not fit for the job and should be arrested inmediately” The man with black hair looks into Hildegard’s direction, where she is still tied up by ropes and unable to get herself free.

“N-no!” She rebuttles against her arrest, as she does not want to leave Cavendish’s side.

“Actually, I have something else to show, it is not related to this dilemna, but since everybody that helped us achieve what will be shown on these images is here, might as well do it here” Cavendish says, wanting to prove even more that they have done good things.

He grabs the octalian device that Dakota has been holding, and proceeds to show the video where everybody is trying to save Planet Octalia.

The judges look in awe, as they are witnessing Cavendish and Dakota actually help in saving a whole planet civilization.

“You… You actually saved that planet?” The llama judge asks Cavendish and Dakota, who were also watching the video.

“Indeed, we did, we had a bit of help from our friends here” Cavendish points out at Milo, Melissa, Zack, Doofenshmirtz, Cavenpuss and the octalians. “But we still wanted to do so, it was the right thing to do. Look… Dakota and I know we have messed with the timeline extremely badly, and we shouldn’t get our jobs back due to breaking the rules, but we want to let it be known that we never ment any harm towards the bureau of time travel, in fact, this was my life long dream of helping others, of finally being somebody and such. We had to save the world from that pistachio invasion, and we had to save that alien planet from facing destruction. But along the way, we have made valuable friends. And my friendship with Dakota has gotten stronger. You guys just… Didn’t value what we did for you. I had to die so many times just to try and succeed on this job, wanting to prove my worth… I wanted to prove that I wasn’t useless…”

Cavendish looks at the floor, feeling defeated and in shame, as he feels he couldn’t prove that he was useful while being on the BoTT, and the judges just stare at him, coming to grasp with what Cavendish has been feeling.

Mr.Block however seems to look at Cavendish with anguish, as he starts to remember something that happened to him. He remembers the first time he went on a time travel mission of his own, and how he failed miserably, feeling devastated, and having the exact same expression that Cavendish is displaying. He remembers those feelings very well, and remembers the anxiety he suffered from them.

“…Cavendish” Mr.Block looks at Cavendish as the brit switches his view from the floor to where Mr.Block is.

“I think I have been a bit rough with you… It’s just that whenever I saw you… I saw myself back when I did my first mission and how I failed it horribly, and ended up costing the life of others, so my superiors had to fix it for me, and I feel my attachment for pistachios didn’t let me see what you and Dakota were trying to tell me, that maybe they went extinct for a reason. If i’m honest I only wanted the nuts because those were my favorite snack, and my parents also gave me a lot of them when I was little. At least they didn’t get to see me fail in my first mission as they had already passed away very early on my life. But straight to the point. I’m… Sorry…? And… Erm… Proud…?” Mr.Block seems to have lifted a big weight from his shoulder by letting some of his secrets out, and wants to compliment and apologize to Cavendish and Dakota, although he is not very good at it.

Now the llama judge looks back at Cavendish and Dakota, wanting to consider what has been revealed and see what should be done.

“So, let’s recap now with this new information. Cavendish and Dakota, you have broken many of our rules, made the bureau of time travel waste time on trying to stop a distraction from Dakota and quite possibly some money on repairs and our agent’s medical attention, made one of our agents go completely rogue and break more rules, and you made two of our first class agents also break the rules. But in exchange due to the banish from time travel we imposed on you, you ended up saving an alien planet from their extinction, you were able to stop the rogue agent from doing any damage, and if we were to take your word as granted, stopped a grand scale pistachio invasion and take over from happening in the future, as well as showing us weaknesses regarding our security system and agent training without any real treat, thus leading us to be prepared for more of these ocurrences and not let them happen in the first place. And to me, this is something more subjective but still important, even if we mean for our agents to only hold a professional relationship with each other, the two of you have shown us that a friendship that is as deep and caring as what the two of you have, can lead to many great things and good results”

The three judges after hearing this get ready to give a veredict, with Mr.Block taking leadership.

“Cavendish, Dakota, after considering all of this into mind, even if it does seem counterproductive considering your time travel transgressions, your time travel ban is lifted, and you are allowed to participate in the Bureau of Time Travel”

“WHAT!?” Cavendish and Dakota reply, absolutely shocked at hearing the news.

“Only in one condition, if any of you die in any type of way, you will have to stay dead, no more time travel saving, if you keep this promise, we can let you work for the BoTT one more time”

“S-sir… You aren’t pulling a prank on us are you…?” Cavendish says trying to contain his emotions, he is still in disbelief on the fact that Mr,Block wants to accept them back at BoTT.

“No, I am serious, I think you guys can provide some light into us, as we didn’t really think of either you as anything bigger than third class agents. With what you have shown us today, even if it was as little as helping this boy save that planet, it still has been quite a bit more than what other agents have accomplished. Heck, after seeing that I can believe that you saved the future from being at the mercy of some pistachios taking over the world”

Cavendish after hearing these words cries.

“Hey Cav, why are you crying? I thought this would make you happy” Dakota pats his fríend on the back, wanting to make him feel better.

“I am… I am crying from joy Dakota… I… I get to try and live my dream again…”

“Aaaawwwwww, that is great Cavendish” Milo says as he cannot contain his happiness for his british friend, and also he thinks it is quite cute how Cavendish and Dakota treat each other.

After everything is cleared up, Milo and the others are released from their binds, except one person.

“Cavendish please, do not let them take me away from you, I am beggin you, I have loved you for so, so many years… I don’t want it to end like this! Please!” Hildegard yells to Cavendish who was a bit away from her, and he starts to approach her, giving her his condescending and jugdemental look.

“I also loved you for many, many years Hildegard, but… I have remember something, remember when I was begging you with all of my strength, to not tie me up and leave there, alone and without any freedom, and how you easily rejected my pleas? Well… I will do the same with you. And I did say this to Dakota when I was angry at him, but wanted to take it back as I tend to act in reaction to whatever happens. This time however… I have fully sinked my head into it, this is a truly final decission and nothing will make me change my mind”

Cavendish’s eye brows now change into a motion showing complete hate and determination on his face.

“I do not wish to see you ever again Hildegard, to me, you have never existed in my life, and I can glad you will be rotting and passing the rest of your days in prison. Goodbye” Cavendish walks away from Hildegard with the coldest look he has had on his entire life, portraying how little he cares about her now.

“NO! PLEASE! WAIT CAVENDISH! DON’T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE! NONONONO NONONONONONONONONONONONO! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”

The woman bursts out in complete dementia, she wants to go with Cavendish, but the agents guarding her take her away and start to head out into her jail cell. She will no longer see the light of day ever again.

Meanwhile with Cavendish, he is feeling depressed from all of this conmotion.

“Dakota… I really wanted to be with her… But… She was…” The man looks into the ground and holds his left arm with his right hand, he just cannot over this feeling, he is truly destroyed by what Hildegard did to him.

“It’s okay Cavendish, you might meet another woman in your life that isn’t that crazy, that actually loves you, or even if you don’t, you still have me, Milo and the others!” Dakota smirks at his friend, attempting to comfort him after his full falldown with Hildegard.

“…Thank you Dakota… After this… I think I learned something that will probably follow me forever…” He turns his head to look at his partner, who is now curious about what that something is.

“Really? And what is it?”

The british man smirks back at him, starting to get his spirits up and feeling optimistic.

“That no matter what happens betwen you and me, no matter how many times we fight, unless one of us dies, we will never be apart. We will be friends forever, until the end of time”

Dakota looks in awe and tenderness after Cavendish said these powerful and kind words.

“Yeah… We will never be apart again Cav, we are gonna be friends forever. Now, let’s go get some tacos, I have been wanting to show you those for a long time”

And so, the pair of time travelers head to the 21st century with the help of Brick and Savahnna, who got sentenced to serve in a few pointless missions for punishment on breaking time travel rules. The judges only told them about this offscreen in a communicator call, and they didn’t seem to take it too well.

Cavendish and Dakota have been reinstituted to serve at the Bureau of Time Travel, it is an uncertain future for the both of them, but now they have understood one thing, that will stay in their minds as long as they live.

Nothing will get in their friendship anymore, their bond won’t be broken by any argument or fight they might have. As long as they have each other to rely on, they will make it through any hurdle or problem just fine.

They are gonna stay:

Always Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the story has been wrapped up, a few things were left unchecked, I know, but this was the longest chapter of the entire fanfic and well... I think it definetely deserves to have that privilege, I really hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic. And don't worry, I am still gonna write more. Although I don't exactly know HOW many more.  
> So, take care, eat your vegetables, and support Milo Murphy's Law on whatever media you can!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first actual fanfic ever, so, give me some criticism folks, I CAN TAKE IT WAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Nah but seriously, leave your comments about Chapter 1, I want to get better at this kind of thing. For the crew of Milo Murphy's Law!


End file.
